Harry und die Familie
by Baerchen
Summary: Harry findet etwas heraus, das er erstmal verarbeiten muß. Wie wird er damit zurechtkommen? Leider kann ich euch nicht mehr schreibeb, sonst verrate ich zuviel! Also R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey ihr!

Da ich in den letzten drei Wochen mein Interne nicht benutzen konnte und ich langeweile hatte. Bekommt ihr eine neue FF. Sie war die einizge die auf meinen Rechner rumschwirrte, also habe ich mir die Wartezeit damit vertrieben, sie zu übersetzten. Es ist keine reine Übersetzung, denn ihrgendwie hat die Geschichte doch ein eigenleben bekommen.

So wie immer gehören die Figuren nicht mir, denn das Recht ist JKR vorbehalten, auch wenn ich mir manchmal wünsche, das ich auch so gute Idee hätte.

So zum Inhalt kann ich nicht vie sagen, sonst würde ich zu vie verraten nd das wäre nicht gut. Also bleibt euch leider nur die mglich keit sie zu esen. Die FF ist schon fertig geschrieben, alos sollte ein regelmäßige Update drinn sein.

So jetzt aber viel Spaß beim lesen!

**

* * *

**

_**Harry Potter und seine Familie**_

**_Kapitel 1

* * *

_**

Harry Potter ging langsam hinter seine Onkel her. Er lächelte leicht, bei den Gedanken von Onkel Vernons Reaktion auf die Warnung von Mad-Eye Moody und den anderen. Die Menschen waren bereit nach ihn zu schauen, möglicherweise würde er diesen Sommer doch nicht so allein sein, wie er gedacht hatte. Sein Herz schwoll bei den Gedanken an. Er hatte sich gefreut, das die Mitglieder des Phönixorden, auf dem Bahnsteig waren, wie eine Familie. Er hatte sich immer eine Familie gewünscht. Er betrachtete den Hinterkopf seines Onkel mit Ekel. Seine Verwandten hatte für ihn keine Liebe übrig, aber seine Freunde, seine wirkliche Familie standen ihm bei. Ron und Hermine waren ihm wichtig. Sie hätten in der Mysteriumsabteilung getötet werden können. Wenn nur Sirius... Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er wollte nicht an die letzte Woche denken. Nicht jetzt. Er wollte nicht an den Verlust von Sirius denken und schon gar nicht an diese Prophezeiung.

In den letzten Wochen, haben ihn die Gedanken an die Prophezeiung eingeholt. Wissen das er so nicht gegen Voldemort gewinnen konnte, wissen wenn er wieder einschlief, das er ihn wieder sehen würde. Gestern Abend hatte er angefangen einen Plan zu schmieden. Er musste die Schwachstellen von Voldemort find. Er wusste das er jedes Mal, wenn er gegen Voldemort gekämpft hat, extrem Glücklich war. Er musste in die Winkelgasse und sich ein paar Bücher besorgen, über Duellieren, Flüche und einige andere nützliche Themen. Möglicherweise finde er etwas, der Voldemort nicht kannte oder übersehen hatte.

Harry hievte seine Schulkoffer, mit seinem Eigentum in das Auto. Er stellte Hedwigs Käfig hinter den Fahrersitz. Die Dursley´s hatten noch kein einziges Wort mit ihm gesprochen. Die Ruhe war zwar schön, aber er wusste das er sie brechen musste.

„Onkel Vernon?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. Vernon Nacken wurde rot vor Wut und Tante Petunia stupste ihn an.

„Ja, Junge...äh.. Harry" Onkel Vernonen hatte sich nicht umgedreht oder flüchtig in den Spiegel gesehen.

„Ich müsste etwas Schulmaterial , für meine Sommeraufgaben besorgen. Da wir in der Stadt sind, könnte wir sie gleich besorgen. Ich brauche nicht länger als eine Stunde."

„Denkst du, ich werde meine Zeit damit verbringen, dich durch die Stadt zu chauffieren?" spottete Vernon.

„Ich habe gedacht, wenn wir sowieso schon mal hier sind, aber ich kann auch meine Freunde bitten, mich morgen abzuholen und mich herzubringen. Vergesst, das ich gefragte habe." Harry winkte mit seiner Hand ab.

„Vernon, nein. Diese Leute dürfen nicht kommen. Was werden die Nachbarn denken." Schrie Tante Petunia.

Das Gesicht von Onkel Vernon wurde panisch, als Harry seine _Freunde´_ erwähnte. Er versicherte Harry schnell, das es wohl einfacher seine würde, wenn sie den Einkauf gleich erledigen würden. Harry ließ seinem Onkel beim Tropfenden Kessel parken und sagte ihm, das er in einer Stunde wieder zurück sein würde. Dudley hatte geschafft, seine Vater zu überzeugen, in der Zwischenzeit etwas Essen zu gehen.

Harry stellte fest, das der heutige Tag, den sicherste des ganzen Sommers in der Winkelgasse seine würde, den keiner würde erwarten, das er am gleichen Tag gehen würde, wie er auch mit dem Hogwarts Express ankommen würde. Harry beeilte sich nach Gringotts zu kommen, um seine Sack mit Gold aufzufüllen. Als nächstes ging er zu Flourish & Botts und suchte sich Bücher über Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste heraus. Nach zwanzig Minuten hatte er fast ein Dutzend Bücher ausgewählt. Die meisten waren DADA, aber er hatte auch ein großes Buch über Flüche und Zauber und zwei andere über duellieren gefunden. Auf dem Weg zum Tresen, um seine Bücher zu bezahlen, stoppte er bei einem Regal das sich hauptsächlich mit der Geschichte der Magie und das Leben in der Zauberwelt beschäftigte. Entschieden darüber mehr über sie Zauberwelt und Zauberer zu verstehen, sah er durch die Bücher. Er wählte zwei Bücher aus, das eine _Tausendjahre Zauberwelt´_ und das andere _´Purblut: Eine Oberschicht?_ .

Er hatte seine Bücher für seine 6.Jahr addiert, auch wenn er die Bücherliste noch nicht hatte. Die Verkäuferin setzte ein temporären Schrumpfzauber darauf. Harry steckte seine Bücher in die Tasche. Sie würden in den nächsten drei bis sechs Stunden, ihre normale Größe wieder erlangt haben. Er trat wieder durch den Tropfenden Kessel hinaus in die Muggelwelt, die Dursleys wartete davor auf ihm. Noch immer herrschte im Auto ruhe, er ging in Gedanke seinen Plan durch. Wenn er sich genug beschäftigen konnte, musste er nicht so oft an der letzte Schuljahr denken. Als das Auto in die Einfahrt einbog, sah er auf und betrachtete das Haus. Er wusste, warum er hier her kommen musste, aber es machte es auch nicht einfacher. Er zog seine Koffer hinter sich her, während er versuchte vorsichtig Hedwigs Käfig zu tragen.

Minerva McGonagall verließ langsam den Personalraum. Nun da Dolores Umbridge, diese olle Kröte nicht mehr da war, entspannte sich die Lage wieder. Zweifellos, waren die Lehrer in einer besseren Stimmung. Die heutige Personalsitzung war die letzt, bevor sie sich wieder zwei Wochen vor beginn des Schuljahres trafen. Die meisten von ihnen würden schnell abreisen. Albus Dumbledore, hatte die Sitzung stundenlang gehalten. Fast alle wollten über das Unrecht, das sich in der Schule dieses Jahr abgespielt hatte, reden. Minerva blieb sehr ruhig. Tatsächlich, hatte sie während der gesamten Sitzung nicht ein Wort gesagt. Ihr Gesicht, war außer ihren Augen ausdruckslos. Sie haben wie grüne Kugeln geglüht, ein Zeichen dafür das sie nur schwer ihr Temperament zurückhaben konnte. Sie wollte im Augenblick nicht mit Albus sprechen. Sein Büro, war auch nicht der richtig Platz, um mit ihm zu reden. Sie drehte sich um und machte sich langsam auf den Weg in ihr Quartier. Albus würde sie finden, das tat er immer.

Albus sah Minerva aus dem Personalraum gehen. Er war gerade dabei, die verstreuten Pergamente einzusammeln. Er hatte sie während der ganzen Sitzung vorsichtig beobachtet. Er war überrascht darüber, das sie die ganze Zeit nicht ein Wort gesagte hatte. Zuerst dachte er, das sie den anderen erst mal ein Chance geben wollte sich zu äußern, aber sie sagte nicht. Ihre Augen hatten sich während der ganzen Sitzung nur einmal getroffen, ansonsten haben sie auf einen Punkt, über seine linken Schulter gestarrt, aber das was er gesehen hatte, war für ihn alarmierend. Er erinnert sich, an der letzte mal, als er diesen Blick gesehen hatte und das war die schwierigste Zeit ihres Lebens. Seufzend nah er das letzte Pergament und brachte sie in sein Büro. Es war Zeit, um nachzusehen, was los war.

Er beitrat sein Büro und schaute nach Minerva, aber sie war nicht da. Er sah sich in seinem Büro um. Harry hatte einige Möbel zerstört, von den Kunstgegenständen gar nicht zu reden, aber er hatte es noch nicht fertig gebracht, die Sachen zu ersetzten. Albus seufzte erneut. Er wollte im Moment nicht an Harry senken. Minerva war nicht in seinem Büro zu finden, also machte er sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Quartier. Ihren Raum betretend, fand er sie sofort. Sie saß auf dem Sofa und hatte ihr Bein hochgelegt. Ihr Stock lag neben ihr und sie starrte auf ihre Hände. Sie war so in Gedanken verloren, das er sich zweimal räuspern musste, bevor sie flüchtig in seine Richtung sah. Sie stand sofort auf und ging Richtung Schlafzimmer. Mit einen ungutem Gefühl im Magen folgte er ihr. Minerva stand am Fenster und sah in die Landschaft hinaus.

„Minerva?"

„Ja?"

„Was bedrückt dich?" Minerva drehte sich von Fenster weg und sah ihn an.

„Ich möchte jetzt nicht mit dir darüber reden, Albus." Sie drehte sich wieder zum Fenster. Albus ging langsam zu ihr und blieb dicht bei ihr stehen. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und drehte sie wieder in seine Richtung. Ihre Grünen Augen leuchteten hell. Er blieb ruhig und sah ihr in die Augen. Ihre Gefühle, machten ihn Sorge. Seine Minerva war immer ausgewogen und dennoch streng nach außen, aber innerlich warm und zärtlich, jetzt sah er Zorn und Verletzung in ihr. Sie standen eine ganze Zeit so das, keiner bewegte sich oder sagte etwas.

„Liebes, wir müssen darüber reden, was dich stört. Lass mich bitte verstehen." Minerva drehte sich wieder weg. Er konnte sehen, das ihre Schultern zuckten und ihre Hände zitterten.

„Ich kann nicht mit dir reden, weil es dich nur verletzt und das will ich nicht." Albus trat näher. Sein Atem traf ihren Nacken. Er hatte angst sie wieder zu berühren. Sie schien bemüht zu sein, ihre Gefühle zu steuern. Was hatte er getan? Oder besser, was hatte er nicht getan?

„Mich verletzt es mehr, dich in solch einem Zustand zu sehen," flüstert er.

Minerva drehte sich wieder zu ihm. Sie atmete tief durch. „Hast du eine Idee, was dieses Jahr in Hinsicht auf Harry geschehen ist?"

Albus schloss die Augen. Ja, er wusste was in Hinsicht von Harry geschehen war. Minerva und er hatte einige Diskussionen über Harry gehabt. Er wollte das wissen um die Prophezeiung, eigentlich noch nicht mit Harry teilen. Es war für ihn ein einsames Jahr gewesen. Er hatte Harry nicht in sein Büro gerufen, um mit ihn zu reden. Er hat ihn noch nicht mal mit einem lächeln angesehen. Nicht mal in seine grünen funkenden Augen, das nur Harry wiedergeben konnte, hatte er gesehen. Schlimmer noch war, das diese Jahr mit einem Unfall geendet hat. Sirius ist getötet worden. Eine der wichtigsten Personen in Harrys Leben. Es war schmerzhaft in seine Augen zu sehen, die mit Schmerz und Zorn gefüllt waren. Er hatte Harry am meisten diese Jahr verraten. Nein, gesagte hatte Harry nichts, aber er konnte es an seinen Augen sehen.

„Ich weiss das ich ihn verletzt habe. Ich werde versuchen so bald wie möglich mit ihm zu reden. Ich werde es schon schaffen Ich möchte nur, das er weiss, das wir für ihn dort sind." Albus sah wieder in Minervas Augen, sie hasten sich verdunkelt.

„Dolores hat bei Harry und einige anderen Schülern eine Blutfeder gebraucht, während sie bei ihr Nachsitzen mussten. Ich habe in die Akten für die Strafarbeiten gesehen. Harry musste über 100 Stunden, bei ihr verbringen. Weiss du, wie sehr es ihn verletzt haben muss? Er hat nie ein Wort gesagt." Minerva holte tief Luft und atmete langsam aus. Sie versucht ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle behalten.

„Ich bin der Kopf des Hauses, Albus" Albus nickte mit seinem Kopf, er hatte viel zu viel Angst, etwas zu sagen. „Alle meine Löwen wissen, das sie mit mir reden können, das sie mir vertrauen können. Ich versuchte mir weiss zu machen, das ich immer für sie da war, auch wenn ich es nicht war." Ihre Stimme wurde von Satz zu Satz etwas lauter. „Ich habe erlaubte, das sie meine Pläne umgeht und ich habe ihn damit verletzt. Ich habe ihn so sehr verletzt, das es mir nicht gesagte hat was währen der Strafarbeit passiert ist. Weißt du, wie er sich gefühlt haben muss. Er muss sich verlassen gefühlt haben. Wir haben ihn allein gelassen. Er hatte niemanden, um zu reden, als er jemanden geraucht hätte. Er ging in der Ministerium von Magie, weil er niemanden hatte der ihn helfen konnte. Wer sollte ihn den Helfen? Severus?" Die Stimme von Minerva war so voller Zorn, das man die Adern auf ihrer Schläfe sehen konnte.

Albus wusste nicht, wenn er mehr Zorn schenken sollte, Dolores oder sich selbst. Er ging einen Schritt zurück. Sie steckte ihre Hände in seine Richtung aus und im ersten Monet dachte er, das sie ihn schlagen wollte. Aber sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und begann zu weinen, vor Frustration, vor Zorn und vor Verzweiflung. Minerva gab sich solche mühe mit ihren Schülern. Sie versuchte alle ihre Schüler zu verstehen. Aber jedes Mal, wenn sie es nicht schafft, überlegte sie, was sie besser hätte machen können.

Harry war etwas anderes. Er war der Sohn, ihrer Lieblingsschülerin. Lily Evans, war der Traum aller Lehrer. Minerva verbrachte viele Stunden mit Lily, selbst als sie Hogwarts schon verlassen hatte. Ihr Durst nach Wissen, konnte man mit den von Hermine Granger vergleichen. Aber währen Hermine als allwissende bekannt war, war Lily für ihren Mitleid für andere bekannt. Sie hatte viele Freunde und wurde von vielen Jungen bewundert. Minerva war stolz auf Lily, als sie einen Stelle im Ministerium, als Unsägliche bekam. Ihr Erfolg war auch ein Teil der von Minervas. Die Gelegenheit zu haben, mit dem Kind von Lily zu arbeiten, war für sie wie eine Aufgabe gewesen. Harry war für sie etwas ganz besonderes. Sie zeigte es zwar nicht vor den Schülern, aber sie versuchte es über Hermine, weil sie wusste, das Harry sie fragen würde wenn er etwas nicht konnte, den er wäre nie von allein zu ihr gekommen.

Albus kam ein Gedanke, einen anderen Fehler den er gemacht hatte. Albus wusste, das Minerva das Wohlergehen der Schüler am Herzen Lag, besondere das ihrer Löwen. Seit Harry in Hogwarts war, hatte sie immer ein Auge auf ihn geworfen, besonders seit der Teilnahme am Trimagischen Turnier. Er wusste wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Sie hatten sich hofft über sein Wohlergehen unterhielten, immer darauf betuchte, das die anderen nicht mitbekommen das er für die beiden etwas ganz besonderes war. Albus kannte Harry, es wusste der den glauben ihn in verloren hatte, aber hatte er auch den glauben an Minerva verloren? Würde er je wieder einen Erwachsenden vertrauen? Albus legte die Arme um sie und hielt sie fest. Er wusste des sie glaubte, das sie Lily enttäuscht hatte. Es war jetzt vierzig Jahre her, das ihr eigenes Mädchen, einige Stunden nach der Geburt gestorben war. Sie war nicht in der Lage gewesen etwas dagegen zu Unternehmen, deswegen lagen ihr die Löwen auch so am Herzen. Sie war der einzige Professor, der Post von seinen Schülern bekam, auch wenn sich schon lange nicht mehr zur Schule gingen.

Die erste Träne fiel. Albus hatte seine Augen geschlossen, aber sie fiel trotzdem. Er haste es Minerva so verletzt zu sehen. Er hob leicht seinen Kopf, ihre Wangen berührten und die Tränen vermischten sich. Nach einigen Minuten ebbte das Schluchzen ab und bald endete es. Minerva hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. „Wir werden ihn nicht wieder alleine lassen, Albus. Ich liebe ihn und werde versuchen sein vertrauen wiederzugewinnen. Ich werde nicht erlauben, das jemand wie Umbridge noch mal in seine nähe kommt." Albus führte sie zu Bett und legte sich neben sie. Er hielt sie in seinen Armen und flüsterte. „Ich verspreche es dir." Minerva legte die Hand auf seinen Bauch und schlief bad ein. Albus hielt sie fest, während er über Harry nachdachte.

* * *

So jetzt hoffe ich, das euch die Geschichte gefällt und ihr mir, eure Meinung sagt, was ihr denkt.

Bis bald eure Pupp


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ihr alle!

Habe en neus Chap für euch oder wollt ihr es nicht? Wie immer gehört nicht an der Geschichte mir, ausser das, was mir selber eingefallen ist. Die Fuguren gehören aber immer noch JKRowling.

**Hermine Potter:** Hey Herminchen, schön das du auch hier bist. Ich hoffe das dir das nächste Chap auch gefällt? Wünsche die vie Spaß beil lesen.

**Condor:** Das Paaring? Es geht nicht wirklich darum, wer mit wem zusammen ist, auch wenn es welches gibt. Gut eins verrate ich dir Albus/ Minerva und Harry? weiter abwarten würde ich sagen. Hoffe du bist mir nicht böse, das ich nicht alles verrate? Was die Sonnenuntergang über Britanien angeht, weiß ich nicht wann es weiter geht. Den eider hat sich Bobmin immer noch nicht gemeldet und so lange kann ich nicht weiter machen, den ich will mir ja kein ärger einfangen.

**GinnyPotter1988:** Toll das die die Story gefällt, ich hoffe das es auch so bleibt? grins So gleich geht es weiter, viel Spaß.

**Mr. Unknown:** Ineressant? Na dann bin ich jetzt mal gespannt, was du zum neuen Kapitel sagst b.z.w. schreibst.

_So allen anderen, wünsche ich jetzt auch, viel Spaß beim lesen!_

**

* * *

**

_**Harry Potter und seine Familie** _

**_Kapitel 2 __

* * *

_**

Harry verbrachte seinen Ersten Abend im Ligusterweg damit, seinen Koffer zu organisieren und zu lernen. Er holte aller heraus und legte dann seine Roben, seinen Kessel und andere Kleinigkeiten sorgfältig wieder hinein. Er saß jetzt vor seinen Unmengen an Schulbüchern, der letzten fünf Jahre und fing an sie durchzusehen. Er legte die Bücher für Weissagen und Astronomie wieder in seinen Koffer, den er dachte sich, das er dort nichts finden würde was ihn gegen Voldemort helfen würde. Als nächstes legte er seine DADA Bücher wieder in den Koffer, durch seinen DA Unterricht kannte er sich schon auswendig. Er entschied sich auch, sein Buch für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe wegzustecken.

Er betrachtete seine Geschichtsbücher, schüttete den Kopf und lies sie tief in seinen Koffer verschwinden. Wenn er Zeit hätte, könnte er sie ja vielleicht lesen, aber sicher war er sich nicht, den die Koboldkriege war wohl nicht die richtige Hilfe. Nur vier Themen blieben über; Tränke, Kräuterkunde, Zauberkunst und Transfiguration. Er entschied sich dazu, mit Zauberkunst zu beginnen. Es sollte nicht schwer werden, den er hatte sich im letzten Jahr verbessert, also hoffte er das er nur ein paar Stunden brauchen würde. Weil er nicht versehendlich seinen Zauberstab benutzen wollte, legte er ihn unter sein Kopfkissen. Er ging hinüber zum Schreibtisch und setzte sich. Er öffnete sein Zauberkunst bBuch und begann zu lesen. _Wingardium Leviosar_. Zu einfach dachte er , aber er dachte trotzen an die Handbewegung (wie war die noch mal wutschen und wedeln?) , er wollte sie gerade mit seiner Hand nachmachen, als ihn eine Idee kam.

Er öffnete seine Zimmertür und spähte hinaus. Als keiner zu sehen war, trat er langsam auf den Flur hinaus. Alles war ruhig im Haus. Er machte sich auf in Dudleys Zimmer. Dudley hatte vor zwei Jahren ein Schlagzeug zu Weihnachten bekommen, aber wie alles andere landete es nach gut einer Woche auf dem Speicher. Harry suchte nach den Trommelstöcken, mit denen Dudley immer auf den Büchern und den Küchentisch trommelte, bevor seine Tante und sein Onkel ihm eine Trommel kauften. Harry fand sie schließlich unter Dudleys Bett. Harry dachte das Dudley sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr benutzte und sie so auch nicht vermissen würde. Schnell ging er wieder in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl, den einen Trommelstock legte er in die Schublade, den anderen hielt er wie seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Er zeigte mit ihn auf eines von Dudleys zerbrochenen Spielsachen und sagte _„Wiegradium Leviosar!"_ . Der Spielzeug LKW, dem alle vier Räder fehlten, stieg zehn Zentimeter in die Luft und schwebte. Harry erschrak sich, lehnte sich mit Schwung zurück und fiel mit dem Stuhl um. Der LKW landete mit Schwung auf dem Boden. Keuchend, weil das Ministerium wahrscheinlich eine Eule senden würde, ging er zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Nach den 15 Minuten nicht geschehen ich, vermutete er, dass das Ministerium es vermutlich nicht registriert hatte. Harry sammelte den Trommelstock auf und wiederholte es noch mal. Der LKW erhob sich wieder in die Luft. Abwechselnd ließ er die verschiedenen Gegenstände durch das Zimmer schweben. Wie ein Blitz kam ihn der Gedanke, das er Magie ohne Zauberstab ausführte. Er legte den Trommelstock zu Seite und zeigte mit seinem Finger auf das Kissen, es sprach den Zauberspruch erneut, das Kissen begann zu schweben. Erneut zeigte er mit seine Finger auf das Kissen, nur das er den Zauberspruch nicht laut aussprach, sondern nur dachte. Das Kissen stieg wieder in die Luft.

Das Ministerium konnte Stablose Magie offensichtlich nicht aufspüren, wiederum wurde er damals dafür getadelt, als Dobby einen Schwebezauber ausgeführt hatte. Entscheidend sich später darum sorgen zu machen, ging er wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch und machte mit den anderen Zaubersprüchen weiter. Bis acht Uhr, hatte er sich durch ale Zauber der ersten fünf Jahre gearbeitet. Schweiß lief ihn über die Stirn und sein T-Shirt klebte ihn am Körper, stablose Magie war anstrengend. Er kroch fast in Badezimmer und stellte sich unter die kalte Dusche. Entscheidend darüber, das er müder was als hungrig, ließ er sich in sein Bett fallen und schlief auch gleich ein.

Er wachte am folgenden Morgen und 5:30 auf und kleidete sich schnell mit den Sachen von Dudley, die seine Tante über das Jahr in seinen Zimmer gelassen hatte. Er ging in die Küche und aß schnell eine Schüssel mit Müsli, nahm sich zwei Sandwich und wickelte sie in eine Papierservierte ein. Er nahm sich noch schnell eine Dose mit Sode für später, seiner Tante wird es vermutlich nicht auffallen das es fehlte. Er ging wieder in seinen Raum zurück, bevor sie anderen im Haus wach wurden. Er wollte sich nicht sehen, genauso wie sie ihn nicht sehen wollten.

Er legte stablos einen kühlenden Zauber auf das lose Dielenbrett, so würde sein Sandwich frisch bleiben und es musste nicht zu Mittag und Abendessen hinuntergehen. Er legte auch die von der Zugfahrt übrigen Zauberfrösche und Zuckerfedern unter das lose Brett. Er nahm seine Zauberkunstbücher und legte sie in seinen Koffer. Er verbrachte den Morgen damit sich durch seine Transfigurations Bücher zu arbeiten. Die stablose Magie fiel ihn schon einfacher und sie war auch nicht mehr so sehr ermüdend. Er stellte auch fest, das er einen Gegenstand nicht mehr ansehen musste, um ihn zu verwandeln. Er musste sich nur auf den Gegenstand konzentrieren und den Zauberspruch denken. Er freute sich über seine Fortschritte und entschied sich um 10 Uhr eine Pause zu machen. Er hatte die Transfigurations Bücher durch und überlegte was er als nächstes machen wollte. Er könnte mit einem seiner neuen Bücher anfangen oder er könnte weiter seinen Schulstoff aufholen. Er entschied sich mit Kräuterkunde weiter zu machen, aber er konzentrierte sich auf ihre Eigenschaften und ihren Nutzen in Tränke. Er würde sich auch Tränke verbessern, auch wenn er erst mal nur die Theorie war.

Bei einer Pause in Kräuterkunde, fiel ihn auf, als ihn das lernen nicht sehr schwer fiel, wenn er durch seine Freunde nicht abgelenkt wurde und die Umbridge Kröte nicht um ihn herum war.

Er legte die Bücher der Fächer in den Koffer, in denen er sich verbessert hatte. Dann legte er die Bücher für das sechste Schuljahr unter das Fenster und die anderen daneben. Auf seinen Bett liegend, dachte er über seine Pläne nach. Das lerne war nützlich, aber er durfte keine Fehler machen. In die Mysterium Abteilung des Ministeriums zu gehen, war ein Fehler gewesen. Ein großer Fehler, auch wenn Dumbledore sagte, das Sirius Tot nicht seine Schuld war. Wenn es das noch mal machen müsste, würde er wieder gehen, wenn er dachte das jemand in Gefahr sei. Auch wenn es wahrscheinlich wieder ein Falle von Voldemort war.

Erstens würde er keinen erklären, das er stablose Magie konnte. Da er den gleiche Kern im Zauberstab hatte wie Voldemort, würde es in einem Duell nützlich sein. Zweitens würde er niemanden sagen das er lernte. Im Unterricht würde er so weiter machen wie bisher und keiner würde merken, das er sich verbessert hatte. Die Slytherin würden nicht mitbekommen, was er konnte und was nicht. Drittens würde er nur die Kurse belegen, die er bräuchte um ein Auror zu werden. Er benötigte fünf N.E.W.T.´s und er würde Snape nicht die Chance geben ihn wieder zu schikanieren. Er würde Tränke im Eigenstudium lernen und Snape konnte so seine N.E.W.T.´s nicht beeinflussen. So würde er nur DADA, Zauberkunst, Kräuterkunde und Tranfiguration nehmen. Es tat ihn Leid, das er keine Pflege Magische Geschöpfe nehmen, aber er war sich sicher, das Hagrid ihn verstehen würde.

Er würde niemand etwas über sein Training sagen, auch nicht Ron und Hermine. Je wenige sie wussten, je weniger wären sie in Gefahr. Er vertraute ihnen zwar, aber zur Zeit traute er nicht dem Orden. Sie waren seine Freunde und sie halfen ihn immer ohne zu Fragen, genau deswegen sagte er ihnen nichts. Er hatte Angst, das sie verletzt werden konnte, wenn sie zu viel wussten. Wenn seine Eltern noch leben würden, hätte Dumbledore niemals die Chance gehabt, die Prophezeiung so lange vor ihn geheim zu halten. Sirius wollte sie ihn erklären. Sirius war gegen die Anordnungen von Dumbledore gewesen. In dreizehn Monaten würde er 17 werden und das müsste der Orden ihn sagen, was vor sich geht, wenn sie wollten das er mit ihnen zusammenarbeitete. Er würde auch nicht mehr wie ein Kind handeln. Keine Wutanfälle mehr, weil er sein Temperament nicht steuern konnte. Er würde in den Briefen nicht mehr nach Voldemort fragen und auch nicht was der Orden machte. Er würde den Menschen um sich herum mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken und gut zuhören. Er würde auch nur noch Hermine und Ron Informationen geben, aber sie müssten schwören das sie nichts sagte.

Ich muss lernen zu appertieren, dachte Harry. Er musste lernen wie man sich unsichtbar macht. Er wusste das er schon mal appertiert ist, als er auf den Dach der Schule gelandet war. Mit diesen letzten Gedanken, drehte er sich um und schlief ein.

* * *

Albus saß am Küchentisch in seinem Sommerhäuschen. Er und Minerva waren kurz vor Mittag angekommen. Er hatte viel für die Ordenssitzung, am Grimmauldplatz heute Abend zu tun, aber er hatte keine Lust anzufangen. Stattdessen saß er am Tisch und dachte über Harry nach. Wie könnte er die Dinge wieder richten? Er würde mit ihn sprechen müssen. Er dachte darüber nach, wann er Harry von seinen Verwandten entfernen konnte. Harry müsste aber mindestens noch drei Wochen bleiben. Albus wusste, das es für Harry eine Ewigkeit seien würde. Minerva war in der Bibliothek und suchte neue Zauber heraus, die sie in Hogwarts unterrichten wollte. 

Gestern Abend war Minerva oft in Tränen ausgebrochen, er hatte sie mehrmals beruhigen müssen. Richtig schlafen konnte er aber auch nicht und hatte sich oft gedreht. Er wusste das sich Minerva für Harry teilweise schuldig fühlte, das er nicht mit ihr über die Blutfeder gesprochen hatte und was Dolores Umbridge sonst noch gemacht hatte.

Albus vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Mitglieder des Orden, hatten Harrys Verwandten am Bahnsteig gewarnt, aber es wusste nicht ob für Harry gut war oder nicht. Wenn Harry sich nicht ale drei Tagen melden würde, würde Albus persönlich vorbeischauen, um Harry zu überprüfen. Aber würde Harry ihn sehen wollen? Dachte Albus. Harry war nicht zu den Jahreabschlussfest gekommen. Er hatte Harry nicht mehr gesehen, bevor das Schuljahr endete. Als Cornelius bestätigt hatte, das Voldemort zurück war wurde er von Eulen überschwemmt, in denen er gefragt wurde wie man sich schützen konnte.

Harry, Harry, Harry, wie konnte solch ein Kind in seinem Leben sein. Habe ich die Dinge, bis über das glätten hinaus vermasselt? Die Moral im Orden war zur Zeit auch nicht sehr gut, auch wenn sie sich noch im Grimmauldplatz trafen. Das adlige Haus der Blacks war trotz der Bemühung von Molly Weasley, immer noch düster. Die Weasley Familie war noch im Fuchsbau, aber es wurden schon Pläne gemacht, wann sie ins Hauptquartier umziehen.

Albus richtet sich in seinem Stuhl auf, als er hinter sich schritte hörte. Minerva betrat die Küche und begann das Essen vorzubereiten. Er stand auf, ging zu ihr hinüber und zog sie in die Arme. Sie legte die Arme um ihn und platzierte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Es tut mir so Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten. Ich liebe dich. Ich brauche dich," flüsterte er. Minerva wich ein Stück zurück und sah ihn in die Augen. Die blauen Augen funkelten nicht mehr. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange und zog ihre Lippen mit seinem Daumen nach. „Shh. Ich liebe dich. Es gibt nicht, das wir in der Vergangenheit ändern könnten. Alles was wir tun können, ist das wir versuchen unsere Fehler in Zukunft nicht mehr zu wiederholen." Sie konnte seine Gefühle in den Augen sehen. Der schmerz war offensichtlich und sie würde versuchen ihm zu helfen. Sie wusste, das er nie mit Absicht Harry verletzten würde. So legte ihre Hände in seinen Nacken, stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn leicht. Albus legte seine Hände um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich und vertiefte den Kuss. Auf Luft Mangel mussten sie ihren Kuss trennen, Albus lies seine Hände ihre Arme hochlaufen und lies sie auf ihrer Schulter ruhen. Er lächelte etwas , begann ihren Hals zu Küssen und ließ seine Hände wieder an der Seite heruntergleiten und lies sie dann auf der Hüfte ruhen. Vierzig Jahre und es brauchte nur ein paar Küsse um das Feuer zu entzünden. Sie ergreift seine Hände und führte ihn in Schlafzimmer. Ihre Sorgen musste sie auf später verschieben, denn jetzt hatte sie ein anderes verlangen.

* * *

Im Grimmauldplatz, was es wie immer dunkel, als er und Minerva dort auftauchten. Sie hörten die Stimmen von Remus Lupin, Alstor Moody und Kingsley Shaklebolt aus der Küche. Sie traten ein und er zog einen Stuhl für Minerva hervor, bevor er sich selber setzte. 

„Wie geht es euch?" fragte Albus mit ruhiger Stimme. Remus sah bas aus und starrte auf seine Hände. Alstor rollte mit seinem Magischen Auge und fixierte ihn.

„Wir habe gerade darüber gesprochen, das sich Harry dem Orden anschießt. Remus denkt nicht, das er zugelassen werden sollte, da er noch nicht alt genug ist und noch in die Schule geht. Wie viel Kinder haben Voldemort schon gegenübergestanden und überlebt? Wie viele Erwachsene haben ihm nur einmal gegenübergestanden und überlebt? Der Verlust von Sirius, muss ihn belasten. Er braucht Hilfe und der Orden kann ihn die geben. Er muss ja nicht mit auf Mission gehen."

Remus schüttete den Kopf. „Wenn wir ihn erlauben sich anzuschließen, würden wir ihn noch mehr in Gefahr bringen. Wir kennen nicht den ganzen Inhalt der Prophezeiung. Nun da sie für uns verloren ist, müssen wir acht geben. Ich weiß das Harry sich dem Orden anschließen will, aber das muss noch nicht jetzt sein."

„Die Kinder wissen das die Prophezeiung besteht. Ginny erklärte mir, das Malfoy ihn etwas gesagt hatte," berichtete Kingsley, der die Kinder verhört hatte, einen Tag nachdem Sirius getötet wurde. Er hatte Harry nicht befragte, wie Dumbledore ihn gebeten hatte, ihn in ruhe zu lassen. Aber trotzendem hatte er einen schönen Bericht, was in der Nacht vorgefallen war. Außer das Duell zwischen Dumbledore und Voldemort.

Dumbledore beabsichtigte niemanden davon zu erzählen, das Harry den gesamten Inhalt der Prophezeiung kannte. Seine Eltern kannten auch nicht den vollen Inhalt. Er wusste, das einige Mitglieder dachte das er mehr als nur die ersten zwei Zeilen kannte, aber nur wenige wussten das auch. Albus musste die Debatte beenden. „Harry wird nicht erlaubt, sich dem Orden anzuschließen. Ich werde versuchen ihn so viel wie möglich zu Informieren, aber solange er dir Okkulumentik nicht beherrscht, würde es nicht sicher sein."

„Wie soll er Okkulumentik lernen, wenn Severus sich weigert ihn zu Unterrichten?" fragte Alastor und hatte beide Augen auf Albus gerichtet.

„Ich werde ihn Unterrichten." Seufzte Albus.

Remus ballte seine Hände zu einer Faust und starrte ihn an. „Warum hast du ihn nicht von Anfang an unterrichtet? Ich bin sicher, das Harry es gelernt haben könnte." Kingsley stand auf. „Ich denke sie sollten gleich anfangen und nicht erst warten, bis die Schule wieder beginnt. Während der Ferien kann viel geschehen und Harry ist nicht bei uns. Er könnte ihn wieder anlocken."

„Ich versuche Zeit zu finden. Ohne Hausaufgaben und die Schule, kann Harry besser lernen. Jedoch glaube ich, das ihm einige Wochen ohne lernen auch gut tun würden."

Albus drehte sich zu Minerva. „Denken sie, das wir einige Stunden finde, damit Cornelius nicht mitbekommt?"

Minerva lächelte und legte schnell die Gespräche mit Fudge auf einen anderen Termin.

„Ich denke, das Morgen gut sein würde. Wenn ich jeden Morgen und Abend eine Stunde mit ihm arbeite, sollte er es schnell gelernt haben. Möglicherweise finde ich ein Buch, das ihn helfen würde." Stimmte Albus zu.

Die Mitglieder des inneren Kreise, standen vom Küchentisch auf und gingen in des Konferenzzimmer, Albus hatte noch viel mit ihnen zu bereden.

* * *

So was sagte ihr, war das gut? Ich bin mir da nicht so ganz sicher, auch wenn meine Freundin, die bei mir wieder einmal beta ließ gesagte hat das ich es so lassen kann. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung sagt, auch wenn sie viel leicht nicht so schön ist. Also nicht nur wie die meistern sich die Meineung zu denken, sondern auch sagen!

So das war es jetzt ersteinmal, wenn ich es schaffe bekommt ihr mitte der Woche ein neues Cha, sonst zum Wochenende, wenn mein Mann nicht den Rechner belegt.

Bis dahin wünsche ich euch noch erholsame Tage, eure Pupp.

_P.S.: Bitte nicht vergessen, den kleinen linanen Knof unten zu drücken. Das knnen übrigens auch die Schwarzleser, denn man muß sichnicht anmalden, um seine Meinung zu sagen._


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo Ihr!

Ich hab eine neues Chap für euch und ich hoffe das ir Freude daran habet! ;-)

Wie immer gehren die Firguren nicht mir, sonderen JKR. Die wundervolle Sachen mit ihnen gemacht hat, den sonst wären wir jetzt nicht alle hier.

little Nightowl: Ich freu mich, das dir die FF gefällte, ja sie ist etwas anders. Du hattest richtig gelesen, das Kind ist gestorben.Du hast mich gefragte, od das Kind von Minerva ewtes mit Dumbledore zu tun hat? Meine Antwort darauf, lese das Chap und du weisst es.

Mr. Unknown,MoniMahoni, Hermine Potter: Ich habe schön weiter geschrieben und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

inapichler: Nobody is perfekt! Leider auch ich nicht. Ich versuche die Fehler zu vermeiden, aber leider hat meine Tastertur ein Problem mit meiner Schreingeschwindigekeit, muß sie wohl wieder einmal erneuern. :-)

_So jetzt wüsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen! _

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter und seine Familie**

_**Kapitel 3

* * *

**_

Drei Wochen Später, hatte Harry alle Bücher, mit Ausnahme des dicken Buches , über Flüche und Beschwörungen durchgelesen. Er war schon über die hälfte, durch seine Bücher für das 6.Jahr. Er hatte sich einen Lehrplan gemacht. Morgens laß er in seinen Bücher, um die Theorie hinter den Zauber zu verstehen und Nachmittag macht er seine Praktischen Übungen. Er konnte fast jeder Zauber zauberstablos und wortlos ausführen. Jeden Abend las er in einen seiner neuen Bücher. Das Duellbuch war ihm eine große Hilfe und er fing an, das duellieren zu Üben. Er wollte wissen, wie viele Flüche er hintereinander abschicken konnte. Ihm wurde bewusst, das er wieder in die Winkelgasse musste, um sich neue Bücher zu besorgen. Hermine würde stolz auf ihn sein, wer sie es wüsste.

Er verbrachte auch viel Zeit damit nachzudecken, aber nicht unbedingt über den Verlust von Sirius. Stattdessen dachte er darüber nach, was Dumbledore ihm erklärt hatte, als Voldemort ihn besaß. Dumbledore hatte ihn gesagte, das Voldemort es nicht in seinem Körper aushielt, weil er etwas besaß, das Voldemort hasste. Harry wusste, das es die Liebe war. Er konzentrieren drauf, wie sehr er Sirius geliebt hatte und versuchte nach den Gefühl zu greifen. Er konnte spüren, wie es sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Wenn Voldemort versuchen würde, wieder in seinen Kopf einzudringen, würde er eine Überraschung erleben. Er wusste nicht, ob es eine Form der Okkulumentik war, aber sein Narbe ziepte nicht mehr und er hatte auch keine Alpträume.

Mit der _gelenkten Liebe_, wie Harry sie nannte. Merkte er auch, wie ihn das Zaubern leichter fiel, wie er sich Zaubersprüche und Flüche leichter merken konnte. Er konnte jetzt fast jeden Zauberspruch, den Hermine auch konnte und auch welche aus dem NEWT´s Nievue. Den Desillusionszauber konnte er auch sprechen. Er war auch nicht mehr so schnell müde, wenn er stablose Magie ausübte.

Dumbledore hatte ihn in seinem zweitem Jahr erklärt, das Voldemort ihn einige seine Kräfte übertragen hatte, er versuchte festzustellen, welche es waren. Parsel konnte er sprechen, aber er wollte wissen ob es dort noch mehr gab. Er fragte sich auch, ob ihn die Okkulumentik leichter fallen würde, den Snape hatte es nie Richtig versucht, ihm das beizubringen. Er übte das mit der lenkenden Liebe jeden Tag und ihn viel es von mal zu mal leichter, seine Gedanken zu verstecken.

Harry versuchte sich auch zu entscheiden, welche Richtung er gehen musste, um Voldemort zu besiegen. Seine Fähigkeiten zu verstecken, reichet nicht aus. Er musste auch sein Temperament unter Kontrolle bekommen. Strafarbeiten würden nur seine Zeit in Anspruch nehmen und sein Zorn hat ihn letztes Jahr nur ärger gebracht. Er würde keine Wutausbrüche mehr haben. Er würde sich von Snape oder Malfoy nicht mehr reizen lassen. Dabei würde seine gelenkte Liebe ihn helfen, das wusste er.

Er dachte auch über die Prophezeiung nach. Er stimmte mit Dumbledore drin überein, das er die Prophezeiung für sich behalten hatte. Nicht das sie existierte, sondern ihren Inhalt. Wenn Dumbledore ihn in seinem ersten Jahr gesagte hätte, das eine Prophezeiung besteht, aber er ihn den Inhalt erst sagen durfte, wenn er Okkulumentik beherrschte, denn wäre es nicht so weit gekommen wie es jetzt war. Er hätte keine andere Wahl gehabt, den Dumbledore war der einzige der den kompletten Inhalt kannte. Dumbledore hatte ihn warnen können, das sie versuchen würden ihn in die Mysteriumsabteilung zu locken, um die Prophezeiung zu holen. Warum hat Dumbledore ihm nicht vertraut?

Seit er den Inhalt kannte, war das Lernen von neuen Flüchen und Zaubern für ihn wichtiger als alles andere, um Voldemort ein für alle mal zu vernichten. Seine Zeit mit Cho war unwichtig, sogar Umbridge war Nebensache. Die Panik, die sie bei ihn erzeugt hatte, war zwar noch immer spürbar, aber er hatte sie gut unter Kontrolle.

Heute war der einundzwanzigste Tag der Sommerferien und er musste seinen Brief an den Orden schreiben. Er lachte, als er ein Blatt Pergament hervorholte und seine Feder in das Tintenfass tauchte. Hermine, Ron und der Orden schrieb ihm immer einen Antwort auf seine Brief. Hermines Briefe handelten immer davon, wann sie ihre OLW´s Ergebnisse bekommen und was sie wohl hatten. Ron Schrieb immer über Quidditch und seine Lieblingsmannschaft, die Chudley Cannons. Aber die Briefe vom Orden, ließen ihn mit seinen Augen rollen, Remus und Molly schrieben ihn für gewöhnlich und er beinhaltete fast immer das selbe. _Wie geht es dir? Behandeln dich die Muggel gut? Was machst du? Denke bitte daran, alle drei Tage zu schreiben. _Harry Briefe waren sogar noch schlimmer. Er schrieb immer nur das es ihm gut ginge und die Dursleys ihn gut behandelten. Manchmal schrieb er auch noch, das es heute regnete oder es ein besonders heißer Tag war. Er wusste das diese kurzen Briefe sie wahnsinnig machten, aber das störte ihn nicht.

Er hatte heute morgen einen Reinigungszauber auf seine Kleidung gesprochen, das war besser als sie auf Muggelart zu waschen. Er hatte auch einen Schrumpfungszauber und ein Reparierzauber auf seine Kleidung gesprochen. Sie sah zwar immer noch etwas schäbig aus, aber es war bei weitem nicht mehr so schlimm wie vorher. Harry hatte noch keine Lust, seinen Brief zu schreiben, er stand auf und ging zu seinen Koffer. Er zog sich um und packte sie restliche Kleidung in seinen Koffer. Er hatte auch alle seine Bücher in seinen Koffer, es war zwar zeitaufwendig, sich immer wieder ein neues Buch aus den Koffer zu suchen. Aber er dachte, wenn der Orden ihn unverhofft abholen würde oder er in Gefahr war, würde es besser sein das er nicht erst alles zusammen suchen müsste. Auch wollte er nicht, das wenn er Besuch bekommen sollte, das jemand seine Neuen Bücher sah. Er sah sich in seinem Zimmer um und vergewisserte sich, das nicht mehr außer seinen Schreinutensilien draußen lag. Er fand noch ein Buch unter seinem Bett, er hatte es gestern abend zu ende Gelesen, war aber zu müde gewesen um es wieder in seinen Koffer zu packen.

Das Buch: _Pupblut: Eine Oberschicht? _War interessant zu lesen gewesen. Er hatte einen Menge über sie Kultur in der Zauberwelt erfahren. Das letzte Kapitel, mit den Namen _Erbmarkierungen, _fand er an interessantesten.

Erbmarkierung oder Familien Markierungen, waren Tätowierungen, die während der Entwicklung der Magie auftraten. Die Markierung trat bei Hexen und Zaubern auf, wenn sie ihre magische Reife erreicht hatten. Ihr Potenzial würde sich erhöhen, währen sie lernten mit ihrer Magie umzugehen. Sie tritt zwischen den zwölften und sechzehnten Lebensjahr auf. Die meisten hatte ihre magische Reife im alter von vierzehn erreicht. Die meisten magischen Erbmarkierungen erschienen schmerzlos, nur manchmal verspürte die Hexe oder der Zauber ein leichtes brennen. Einige Familien Markierungen waren nur innerhalb der Familien bekannt, weil sie ein großes Geheimnis waren.

Das Buch zeigte auch einige Erbmarkierungen. Unter dem Namen _Abbott_, fand er einen grünen Kreis mit einer Kerze. Harry blätterte schnell zu _Black._ Es war ein schwarzer Kreis mit einer silbernen Schlange. Kein Wunder das Sirius, seine Familie haste. Harry schlug die letzte Seite auf, um _Weasley_ zu suchen. Es war rot, mit einem goldenen _W_ in der Mitte. Es war einfach, aber mindestens in den Gryffindorfarben. Harry keuchte, sein Vater war auch ein Purblut, schnell schlug er zurück auf das _P_, aber er konnte keine Markierung für Potter finden. Es gab auch keine hinweise auf Longbottom und Diggory. Harry schnaubte, als er die Markierung der Malfoy fand. Sie war Silber und hatte ein grünes Blatt in der Mitte. Harry hoffte das es sich um Giftefeu handelte. Harry nahm das Buch und legte es in seinen Koffer. Er fragte sich, wann seinen magische Reife erreicht war, er würde in zwei Wochen sechszehn werden.

Mit einem grinsen auf den Gesicht, holte er einen Schulumhang raus und zog ihn an Es war halb acht und er wollte das Appertieren versuchen.

Er steckte seinen Zauberstab in die Tasche. Er versuchte ihn in der Hand zu behalten, auch wenn er ihn nicht brauchte. Er dachte an Fred und George, wie sie letztes Jahr ins HQ appertiert sind. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie er vor Dudley und seiner Bande weggelaufen ist und er auf den Schuldach gelandet war. Er konzentrierte sich auf einen Punkt vor den Fenster. Er merkte ein leichtes ziehen, als es die Augen wieder öffnete, bemerkte er, das er zwei Meter weiter stand. Er war Appertiert! Er übte noch eine halbe Stunde, um sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Die Winkelgasse, was mehr als nur einige Meter entfernt. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Weg vor Flourish & Botts. Diesmal schloss er nicht die Augen, denn man wusste ja nie, was geschied. Ein Augenblick später war er aus dem Ligusterweg verschwunden und stand vor Flourish & Botts. Harry ging auf die Dame am Tresen zu und fragte nach den Bücher für Transfiguration, Zauberkunst und DADA, für das 7.Jahr. Während die Verkäuferin die Bücher raussuchte, suchte Harry nach Bücher über das Apertieren, Duellieren, Quidditch und Heilen für Anfänger. Zurück am Tresen, bezahlte er seine Bücher und ließ sie von der Verkäuferin schrumpfen. Er ging noch schnell in die Apotheke und kaufte die Zaubertrankzutaten für das 6.Jahr und noch einige Zutaten, die Schüler auch zuhause benutzten durften. Er ging aus den Laden hinaus, sah sich um und appertierte wieder nach Hause. Er wusste das er immer noch beobachtet wurde, aber er wusste auch, das es keiner mitbekommen hatte das er kurz weg war.

Er kicherte, während er seine Bücher und Sachen in seinen Koffer packte. Er zog seine Schulrobe auch und legte sich auch wieder in seinen Koffer. Er keucht als er sich wieder aufrichtete, sein Rücken tat im weh. Vielleicht sollte er in das Buch über heilen schauen. Er zog seine Hose und Short leicht runter, um sich die Stelle anzusehen. Seine Augen blieben auf einer Stelle haften. Auf seiner rechte Hüfte war eine Erbmarkierung. Es war ein roter Kreis, mit einem goldenen Greifen. Harry erschrak, er war kein Purblut! Könnte es sein, das seinen Mutter ein Squib gewesen war? Er sah auf seine linke Hüfte. Dort war ein goldener Kreis mit einem rotem Phönix. Beide seiner Elter waren Gryffindor und er war erfreut darüber, das die Markierungen ihre Farben hatten und nicht die von Slytherin.

Er zog sich wieder an ins ging zu seinem Koffer. Er holte das Buch mit den Erbmarkierungen heraus uns las das Kapitel erneut. Er sah sie durch, aber fand keine Markierung mit einem Phönix oder Greifen. Im einem der vorderen Kapitel, wurde der Genetik-Trank beschrieben. Die Reinblütler nahmen ihn, um zu ihre Reinheit zu überprüfen. Er würde ihre Abstammung zeigen. Er laß weiter und fand heraus, das seine Eltern und Großeltern Reinblütler seinen müssten, damit er eine Erbmarkierung erhielt. Harry überlegte. Wenn seine Eltern eine Hexe und ein Zauberer waren, dann müsste er eine Hexe heiraten, damit seine Kinder Reinblütler wären. Wenn er einen Sohn hätte, würde dieser die Erbmarkierung der Potters und die seiner Frau tragen.

Wie man den Genetika-Trank braute, wurde im Buch ausführlich, Schritt für Schritt, beschrieben. Er holte seine Trankzutaten heraus und begann. Jetzt musste er nur noch fünf Minuten Auskühlen. Er schritt im Raum auf und ab und überprüfte die Zeit. Noch vier Minuten, mit einer einfachen Bewegung seiner Hand, waren seine Trankzutaten wieder ordentlich in seinen Koffer verschwunden. Noch drei Minuten, er holte ein neues Blatt Pergament und legte es auf seinen Bett. Noch zwei Minuten, die Zeit schien still zustehen. Endlich war es soweit, er nahm den Trank, er schmecke leicht nach Rüben. Er musste eine Minute warten, dann pickst er sich in den Finger und ließ einen Tropfen Blut auf das Pergament fallen, er sprach den dazugehörigen Zauber und wartete. Nichts geschah. Möglicherweise hatte er einen Fehler gemachte und er hatte doch noch nicht genug gelernt. Möglicherweise reichte ein Tropfen Blut nicht aus, aber er wollte auch nicht so viel nehmen, denn er wollte nicht die Familiengeschichte der letzten 500 Jahre haben. Vielleicht war er kein Reinblütler? Vielleicht war es keine Erbmarkierung? Er entschied sich den Brief an den Orden zu schreiben, normalerweise tat er das immer vor dem Mittag, damit Hedwig zu jagen wieder da war.

Ein heller grüne Licht ging vom Pergament aus, gerade als er sich umdrehen wollte. An der Oberseite er scheinen Wörter, _Harry James Potter. _Harry wartete, recht unter ihn er schien der Name seines Vater _James Archibald Potter_. Harry wusste das nur der Name er scheinen würde auf den man getauft wurde, unter dem Namen seins Vaters er schien der Name seiner Großeltern, väterlicher Seite. _Harold Winford Potter und Elizabeth Anne Webster_. Harry hatte den Namen seiner Großeltern nie gekannte. Er wartete und links unter seinem Namen , erschien der Name _Lily Evans_. Unter den Namen seiner Muter er schienen zwei weitere Namen. Harry traf der Schlag und seine Kinnlade fiel hinunter. _Albus Dumbledore_ und _Minerva McGonagall? Was war los? Was ist geschehen? War die Professoren verheiratet?_ Gedanke wirbelten schneller durch seinen Kopf, als er sie beantworten konnte. Dumbledore hatte ihn erklärt, das es das Blut seiner Mutter war, das ihn schützte und durch die Adern seiner Tante lief. _Wurde seine Mutter adoptiert? Warum wollten die Professoren ihn nicht? Warum wollte sie ihn nicht?_ Er riss das Pergament in kleine Fetzten und ließ es in Flammen aufgehen.

Harry sank zu Boden und fing an zu weinen. Seine weinen wurde zu einem Schluchzen. Dumbledore wusste seit Jahren, das Harry sich nicht anderes als eine Familie wünschte. _Warum hatte sie ihn gezwungen bei den Dursleys zu wohnen, die ihn hassten? Hassten Dumbledore und McGonagall ihn auch?_ Er hatte immer gedachte, das sie ihn mochten. Sein Schluchzen wurde immer lauter und wenn er nicht schon vor Wochen einen Schweigezauber über dem Zimmer gelegte hatte, würden ihn wahrscheinlich auch die Nachbarn hören. Er wusste das einige Leute ihn ablehnten oder nur mochten, weil er der Junge-der-Lebt war. Aber das Dumbledore ihn ablehnte? Wenn es jetzt Snape gewesen wäre, wäre es etwas anderes. Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht und tropften aus seine Brut. Dumbledore war der erste Erwachsene, den er überhaupt vertraut hatte. Sogar McGonagall, war einer der wenigen, denen er vertraute. Das war zuviel für ihn.

Harry weinte über den Verlust von Sirius, er war einzig Menschen der ihn angeboten hatten, bei ihn zu Leben. Er war der einzige, der ihn überhaupt wollte. Sogar Molly Weasley, die ihn wie ein 7.Sohn behandelte, hatte ihn immer nur über die Ferien eingeladen. Er mochte die ganz Famille, mit Ausnahme von Percy. Harry zog seine Knie an die Brust und weinte weiter.

Als Petunia Dursley wieder nach Hause kam, war es fünf Uhr. Vernon war auf einer Werkzeugmesse und Dudley verbrachte die Woche mit seinem Freund Piers Polkiss und der Eltern an der Küste. Sie fühlt sie etwas einsam, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte. Gestern hatte sie den Abend damit verbacht fern zu sehen, aber das war nicht interessant. Der Freak war ruhig. Sie hatte in nicht oft gesehen, seit er wieder zu Hause war, das einzige das darauf hinwies das er da war, ist ein Teller morgens und Abends. Sie wunderte sich, was er wohl machen würde. Er hatte etwas davor erwähnt, das er übern Sommer lernen wollte, aber er würde doch nicht die ganze Zeit mit seinem Hocus Pocus verbringen?

Sie ging nach oben, um nach ihn zu schauen. Das letzte was sie wollte war, das einer diesen _Freaks_ sie besuchen kam. Sie klopfte nicht, sondern öffnete einfach die Tür. Der Junge saß auf den Fußboden, man konnte hören das er weite, auch wenn es nicht mehr so laut war. Er hatte seine Knie angezogen und die Arme waren um die Beine geschlungen, das einzige was sie von seinem Kopf sehen konnte, waren seine schwarzen unordentlichen Haare. Sie schloss eise wieder die Tür.

Es sah so aus, als wenn er schon Stunden geweint hätte. Sie fragte aber nicht nach. Sie machte sie sorgen darum, das einige Leute von der Zugstation auftauchen könnten und ihr die Schuld daran geben könnten. Sie stand einige Minuten vor seinem Raum und überlegte, wenn sie ihnen Bescheid geben würde, würden sie ,sie nicht wegen Vernachlässigung beschuldigen. Wenn sie, sie benachrichtigen würde, würden sie denken das sie sich auch um ihn kümmerte.

Sie ging in das tadellose Schlafzimmer, das sie sich mit Vernon teilte. In der Unteren Schublade ihres Nachttisches, lag ein Stück Pergament. Das sie wenn es nötig war, nur beschreiben musste und in der Mitte falten, dann würde es bei der richtigen Person ankommen.

_Sir,_

_Meinen Neffen geht es schlecht. Er hat stundenlang geweint. Würden sie bitte so freundlich sein, ihn anzuholen, denn ich kann nicht für ihn tun. Bitte lassen sie sich nicht von den Nachbar sehen._

_Petunia Dursley._

Als sie das Pergament zur hälfte faltete, verschwand es sofort. Petunia sprang erschrocken auf. Sie ging aus den Zimmer und zu Harry. Diesmal öffnete sie die Tür vollständig.

„Ich habe deinen Leuten geschrieben, das sie dich abholen sollen. Du bist vermutlich froh darüber," sagte sie in einem Schwung und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

Harry hatte seine Tante gehört, aber es interessierte ihn nicht. Harry hatte in den Tagen das Haus nie verlassen, er wusste nicht warum der Oden immer auf ihn aufpasste, die hatten doch genug im Ministerium zu tun. Er war immer froh wenn er hörte das sie Disapartierten, er was fast sechszehn Jahre alt und brauchte sicher keinen Babysitter mehr.

Harry wusste nur eins, er wollte nicht ins HQ. Wenn sie versuchen sollten ihn zu zwingen, würde er wieder in den Ligusterweg appertieren. Harry schloss die Augen und versichten seine schluchzen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, was ihn aber nicht wirklich gelingen wollte.

Albus laß die neuen Berichte von Cornelius Fudge. Seit dem Albus zurückgekehrt war, fragte er immer wieder nach, was er machen sollte. Albus hatte ihn geraten, das er die Zauberwelt nicht in Panik versetzten sollte, wenn über die Angriffe berichtet wurde.

Plötzlich erschien aus dem nichts, ein zu hälfte gefaltetes Pergament vor ihn. Er nahm es und laß schnell die kurze Nachricht. _Harry hatte stundenlang geweint?_ „Minerva!" rief er Richtung Wohnraum. Minerva war zu ihn gekommen und er überreichte ihr die Nachricht. „Wir werden sofort nach ihm sehen," sagte sie ruhig. Grüne Augen trafen auf blaue und beide waren verschwunden.

* * *

So ich hoffe das es euch wieder einmal gefallen hat und ich eure Erwartungen nicht enttäuscht habe. Ich habe versucht alle meine Fehler zu finden, aber leider bin auchich nicht Perfekt Also wenn ihr noch welche finde, dürftihr sie als Belohnung behalten.

Ich würde mich Freuen, wenn ihr mir eure Minung schreibt. Also bitte den kleinen ia Knopf unten drüchen und schreiben.

Bis dann eure Pupp


	4. Chapter 4

Halli Hallo!

Ich bin lam wieder da und habe ein neues Chap für euch! Oder wollt ish das nicht?

Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen, Review Antworten bekommt ihr nachher.

* * *

_**Harry Potter und seine Familie **_

_**Kapitel 4 **_

* * *

Minerva und Albus, appartierten direkt in das Wohnzimmer, des Ligusterweg 4. Petunia gab einen erschrockenen Schrei von sich, als sie unverhofft ankamen. „Entschuldigen sie bitte, das wir hier einfach so auftauchen. Aber wir haben gedacht das es das beste ist, damit uns niemand sieht." Entschuldigte sich Albus. „Wir werde in sein Zimmer gehen," sagte er und wartete gerade noch so lange, das er ein nicken vernehmen konnte, bevor sie die Treppe empor stiegen und Harrys Zimmer betraten. 

Nichts hatte sie geändert, seit Petunia das letzte mal nach ihn gesehen hatte. Harry weinte immer noch. Minervas und Albus Augen trafen sich und sie waren sich einige, das es besser wäre wenn Minerva es zuerst versuchen sollte mit ihm zu reden. Sie ging zu ihm hinüber, setzte sich zu ihm auf den Boden und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf seinen Rücken. „Harry was ist los? Wir möchten dir helfen, wenn wir können." Harry gab keine Antwort. Minerva wartete einige Minuten und strich ihm leicht mit der Hand beruhigend über den Rücken. Sie wollte ihm zeigen das sie für ihn da war. Harry schluchzen minderte sich und war gänzlich verschwunden. Er schniefte noch und wischte sich seine Augen mit den Händen trocken. Albus gab Minerva ein Taschentuch. Sie legte es in Harrys Hand und beobachtete ihn, wie er seine Gesicht trocknete. Albus blieb in der nähe der Tür stehen. Er wusste nicht, ob er näher kommen sollte oder nicht. Er wollte erst mal abwarten, wie Harry auf Minerva reagierte.

„Harry, ich weiss nicht wie dein Vertrauen in mich ist. Möglicherweise würdest du lieben mit jemand anderen reden, aber ich bin hier und möchte die helfen." Harry drehte sein Gesicht zu ihr. Seine Augen waren rot und das Gesicht flecke. Sie sah ihn schlucken. „Sind sie ein Reinblütler?" Seine frage brachte sie ganz durcheinander. Sie hatte erwartet, das er etwas sagte, wie das er Sirius vermiste. Sie hatte noch nie mit ihrer Schülern , über ihr Privatleben gesprochen. „Ja bin ich," war ihre Antwort. Harry drehte sich zu Albus „Und sie?"

Anders als Minerva, war er jetzt auf die Frage vorbereitet. Er dachte daran, was er Harry während seines zweiten Jahres gesagte hatte. „Die Reinblütlichkeit interessiert mich nicht, es ist nicht wichtig. Aber ja ich bin es."

Harry nickte kurz, er wollte das Dumbledore ihn seine Erbmarkierung zeigte, ohne das er erst einen Grund zu nennen, warum er sie sehen wollte. „So, dann haben sie also eine Erbmarkierung?" Albus starrte ihn an. War Harry eingeschnappt, das er keine Markierung bekommen würde? Albus nickte. „Kann ich sie sehen?" Harry wusste, das Dumbledore diese Frage verwirren würde. Er wusste nicht, wo die Erbmarkierungen erschienen, den das wurde nicht im Buch beschrieben. Er hatte das Gefühl, das dies ein Thema war, über das man nicht sprach, auch wenn es kein Geheimnis war.

„Harry, Erbmarkierungen sind normalerweise an der Hüfte oder am Oberschenkel." Informierte ihn Minerva. „Ist es das erste mal, das du dies hörst?"

Harry nickte erneut mit seinem Kopf. „Warum hat mir das vorher keiner gesagt? Warum ist alles ein Geheimnis? Geheimnisse und Lügen?" Die letzten drei Worte hatte er nur geflüstert, aber die beiden hatten sie sehr wohl verstanden.

„Darüber haben wir nie nachgedacht. Wenn du ein Reinblütler gewesen wärst und deine Erbmarkierung bekommen hättest. Dann hätte es dir auch jemand erklärt, wenn du gefragte hättest. Wir haben das nicht vor die geheimgehalten." Antwortete Albus und versuchte sich auf Harrys Gedanken zu konzentrieren. Aber alles was er sah war weißer Nabe und er konnte auch nur weiße Geräusche wahrnehmen. Wie hatte Harry es geschafft ihn aus seinem Verstand entfernt zu halten? Albus sah Harry eindringlich an. Es gab auch keine Anzeichen dafür, das Harry es gemerkt hatte, das Albus versucht hatte seine Gedanken zu lesen.

„Werde sie ,mir ihre Markierung zeigen?" fragte Harry. Albus blinzelte, er hatte gedacht nachdem Minerva ihr erklärt hatte, wo die Erbmarkierungen saßen, das er sie nicht mehr sehen wollte.

„Harry, es wäre nicht angebracht, das der Direktor die sein Erbmarkierung zeigt." _Gott segne Minerva, _dachte Albus.

„Okay," sagte Harry und betrachtete wieder seine Hände und sagte nichts weiter.

„Möchtest du noch irgendetwas wissen? Ich denke das wir dir das eine oder andere beantworten können." Fragte Minerva einlenkend, denn sie merkte das er wieder in seine eigenen Gedanken rutschte. Warum war er so an den Erbmarkierungen interessiert?

Albus wurde nervöse. Harry sagte kein Wort mehr, er konnte schon fast spüren wie er eine Wand aufbaute, um sich abzuschirmen. Albus ging vorsichtig zu Harry „Möchtest du uns nicht sagen, was los ist?" Harry hob seinen Kopf und sah Albus an. Er sah in den grünen Augen, Misstrauen und Resignation. Er würde Harry verlieren, das konnte er spüren.

„Wenn du möchtest, werde ich dir meine beiden Erbmarkierungen beschreiben ," bot Albus ihm an.

„Uns woher weiss ich, ob es stimmt oder nicht?" Albus hörte einen leichten Unterton, Harry vertraute ihn nicht.

Minerva machte sich sorgen. Er fragte nicht nach Sirius, nicht nach seinen Freunden und auch nicht nach den Tätigkeiten von Voldemort. Warum war er so an den Erbmarkierungen interessiert? Sie hatte schwäche in Albus Augen gesehen, als Harry ihn fragte, wie er wissen sollte das es wahr war.

„Minerva, könntest du uns einige Minuten alleine lassen?" Minerva sah Albus erschrocken an. Albus war wirklich in Begriff, Harry seine Erbmarkierung zu zeigen. Minerva sah noch mal zu Albus, aber er hatte seine Augen auf Harry gerichtet. Es schien, als wenn Albus glaubte, das es die einzig Art war, Harry nicht zu verlieren.

In Wahrheit glaubte Albus wirklich, das er die einige Art und Weise war, Harry nicht zu verlieren. Möglicherweise, würde es etwas Vertrauen wiederbringen, das er verloren hatte. Sicher, würde er sich etwas in Verlegenheit bringen, aber er vertraute Harry, das er niemanden etwas sagte. Albus wollte Harry zeigen, das er ihm vertrauten konnte.

Minerva schoss die Tür hinter sich. Albus zog seine Rone aus und legte sie ordentlich über Harrys Bett. Vor sichtig zog er sein Hemd aus der Hose und trat näher an Harry, der langsam auf die Knie sang. Auf seiner Hüfte war ein purpurner Kreis mit einem silbernen Stern. Harry sah Albus fordernd an. Albus wiederholte die Sache, bei der anderen Hüfte. Vorsichtig streckte Harry die Hand aus. Albus liebe die Erbmarkierung der Dumbledores, der Phönix erinnerte ihn an seinen Freund Fawkes. Albus sah zu Harry, der wieder zu schluchzen begann. Albus richtete seine Hemd wieder, als er ein klopfen an der Tür hörte. Einen Moment später trat Minerva wieder ein. Sie sah Harry schluchzen. Es war ihr egal, ob er ein Schüler war oder nicht, sie zog ihn in ihre Arme und versuchte ihn zu trösten. Minerva sah Albus fragend an, aber er schenkte ihre einen nicht wissenden Blick und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Harry löste sich aus der Umarmung und starrte die beiden an. „Warum? Warum?" schrie er. „Warum konnte sie mich nicht lieben? Was habe ich ihnen getan?"

„Aber mein Junge, ich verstehe dich nicht. Ich lieb dich doch, Harry." Sagte Albus und legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er öffnete seine Hose und anderes als Albus, nahm er keine Rücksicht. Er zog das Hemd aus der Hose und zeigte ihm sein Erbmarkierung, der Dumbledores. Albus sah über seine Brille und starrte auf die Markierung. Minerva sah was Harry machte und drehte sich um. Sie wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen, aber Albus hielt sie auf, indem er ihr den Arm um die Taille legte. Albus zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Robe und begann eine Beschwörung zu murmeln. Harry wusste was Albus dort tat, er prüfte den Verwandtschaftsgrad. Minerva hielt dem Atem an, sie wusste genau was er dort tat. Sie zählte die Blitze. Vier Blitzte bedeuteten, das er ein entfernter Verwandter war. Sieben Blitze bedeuteten nahe Verwandtschaft, wie Neffe oder Cousin. Zehn bedeuteten direkter Nahkommen, wie Sohn oder Enkel. … sieben… acht… neun… zehn Blitze.

Albus und Minerva starrten Harry an. Wie waren sie Verwandt? Harry starrte sie auch an. Warum sahen sie so geschockte aus? Konnten sie sich nicht mehr, an die Geburt ihrer Tochter erinnern?

Albus stand einfach nur da und sein Verstand lief auch Hochtouren. Könnte Harry zu ihnen Gehören? Ein Enkel? Mein Gott, hoffendlich dachte Minerva nicht, das er ein Kind mit einer anderen Frau hatte.

Als wenn Harry, die Gedanken von Albus lesen konnte. „Ich weiß das sie meine Großeltern sind. Ich habe den Genetik-Trank genommen. Er sagte, das sie die Eltern meine Mom waren. Warum haben sie mich weggegeben? Warum wollten sie mich nicht?" Er drehte sich zu Albus und sah ihn direkt in die Augen. „Sie haben mir erklärt, das ich wegen dem Opfer meiner Mom hier bleiben muss, aber ich habe noch nicht mal das selbe Blut wie die Leute hier." Albus Augen weiteten sich vor schreck. Armer Harry, er hatte all die Jahre ohne Grund gelitten. Minervas Gedanken gingen in eine völlig andere Richtung. Sie hatte gerade begriffen das Lily ihr Kind war und Harry auch. Sie zog Harry in die Arme und schluchzte. Ihr Kind.

Albus transfigurierte Harrys Bett in ein bequemes Sofa. Er war sprachlos, er wollte Harry auch in den Armen halten, wie Minerva es tat. Er entschied sich aber zu warten. Albus erklärte ihm, die Schwierigkeiten, die sein damals bei der Geburt ihrer Tochter hatten und das ihnen gesagte wurde, das sie gestorben war. Minerva erzählte ihn über die Verbindung die sie zu Lily hatte und wie nahe sie sich damals standen. Albus erklärte ihm, das er sich nicht mehr so ganz sicher war, wie der Blutschutz seiner Mutter funktioniert hatte, in seiner Kindheit. Aber er glaubte das er wieder vollkommen war, als Harry nach Hogwarts kam. Er war neune Monate im Jahr mit seinen Großeltern im Schloss und das hatte ihn vor Angriffen bei den Dursleys beschütz.

Voldemorts Wiedergeburt war damals, also nicht das Problem, ihn wäre nicht geschehen. Aber der Dementorenangriff, vor seinen fünften Jahr, hatte er fast ohne Schutz durchgemacht. Die Zauber die ihn schützten, wurden dadurch geschwächt. Albus war wütend darüber, das ihn damals sein Kind genommen wurde. Albus erklärte Harry auch, warum er seine Verbindung mit Minerva geheim hielt. Als Kämpfer des Lichtes, in der vordersten Reihe, hatte er sich einige Feinde geschaffen.

„Nun, eins ist sicher, du wirst nicht hier bleiben," sagte Minerva. „War es sehr schlimm?"

Harry reagierte nicht und Albus legte einen Arm um Minerva. „Möchtest du bei und wohnen?" fragte er. „Ich weiss das du das Vertrauen in mir verloren hast, aber ich werde dir versprechen, das ich werde versuchen die Sache besser zu machen." Tränen liefen über Albus Gesicht. „Ich möchte nur das beste für dich, aber du kannst selbst entscheiden. Im September bist du wieder im Schloss und dann werden deine Bezirke wieder gestärkt. Ich werde dich nicht zwingen. Ich werde versuchen, dein Vertrauen wiederzugewinne, ob du jetzt ein Teil unser Lebens bist oder nicht."

„Wenn sie gewusst hätten, wer meine Mom war, hätten sie mich dann behalten?"

„Selbst wenn wir unsere Verbindung öffentlich hätten machen müssen. Selbst wenn wir uns von Hogwarts und der Zauberwelt, eine Zeit hätten zurückziehen müssen," sagte Minerva. Harry dachte nach. Er wünschte sich so sehr eine Familie. Könnte es ein besseres Verhältnis zwischen ihnen geben? Könnte er ihnen Vertrauen?

„Ich weiß nicht?" Albus und Minervas machten ein geschocktes Gesicht. „Ich denke, das wir es versuchen sollte, aber wenn sie mich wieder anlügen, gehe ich. Ich weiss nicht, ob ihnen schon wieder Vertraue?"

„Ehrlich genug Harry, lass und packen und deiner... Petunia, Tschüß sagen."

„Ich habe meine Sachen, bereits gepackt. Ich muss nur noch das Essen unter den losen Dielenbrett herausholen." Harry beugtet sich vor und holte ein Sandwisch, eine Dose Cola und seine letzten zwei Schokofrösche hervor. Er hob den Kältezauber still wieder auf und brachte es auf normale Temperatur zurück.

Albus war sprachlos. Harry musste das Essen verstecken? Wie hatte Harry solange überlebt, ohne das er sich zu der dunklen Seite gewendet hatte? War es deshalb so dünn? Harry fühlte sich bei der stille nicht wohl. Er konnte fast schon die Gedanken lesen, die den beiden gerade durch den Kopf gingen. Professor McGonagall hielt die Hand vor den Mund und Professor Dumbledore hatte die Augen geschlossen. Beide versuchten ihre Gedanke zu verdrängen.

„Was werden wir tun? Werden wir ihr sagen, das wir nicht Verwandt sind oder werden wir ihr Gedächtnis löschen?" sage Harry und sah Dumbledore fragend an. „Wir können ihr Gedächtnis nicht löschen, den müssten wir es auch bei den Nachbar tun, auch bei den Schülern und Lehrern deiner alten Schule." Seufzte Dumbledore. „Warum warten wir nicht, bis wir und zusammengesetzt haben und darüber reden können?"

Harry gab ein kleines lächeln von sich. Minerva transfigurierte das Sofa wieder in ein Bett und Dumbledore schrumpfte seine Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig. Er steckte sie in die Tasche und sie gingen die Treppe hinunter. „Petunia, wir werden Harry mit uns nehmen. Sie brauchen sich auch keinen Sorgen, wegen dem nächsten Sommer machen. Mit ihrer Erlaubnis, werden wir auf die gleich Art gehen, wie wir gekommen sind, damit die Nachbarn nichts sehen." Albus lächelte sie an, aber das lächeln erreichte nicht seine Augen. „Harry, möchtest du Auf Wieder sehn sagen?"

Harry betrachtete die Frau, von der er dachte, das sie seine Tante war. Sie hatte sie nie für ihn interessiert und würde es auch nie tun. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sein Temperament unter Kontrolle hatte und ihn ein emotionslosen lächeln schenkte. „Tschüß!" sagte er einfach. Minerva hob die Augenbrauen, als sie mitbekam, wie kurz sein Abschied war. Albus murmelte ein Zauber eine Beschwörung und verwandelte eine Packung, seiner Zitronenbonbons in einen Portschlüssel. Kurze Zeit später, waren sie verschwunden.

Sie landeten in der Vorhalle. Harry begann zu stolpern, aber Albus fing in auf, bevor er hinfiel.

„Soll ich dir dein Zimmer zeigen? Vielleicht macht Minerva uns in der Zwischenzeit etwas zu essen." Albus führte in den langen, großen Flur entlang. Das Wohnzimmer war sehr schön gewesen, die Möbel waren alt, aber sehr gut erhalten. Sie kamen an einem Studienraum und einem Gästezimmer vorbei. Er führte Harry in einen großes Zimmern, das in blau und grün gehalten war. Es gab dort drinnen ein großes Bett, Nachttische, einen großen Schreibtisch, einen großen Wandschrank und ein Bücherregal.

Sie vergrößerten seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig und stellten sie an das Fußende vom Bett. Er wurde wieder aus den Zimmer gezogen und den Flur weiter hinunter geführt. Dort gab es ein großes Badezimmer, das in sehr vielen Farben gehalten war. Jede Wand hatte eine andere Farbe. Harry wusste sofort, das Dumbledore dafür verantwortlich war. Albus stand lächelnd im Eingang. Er führte Harry in den letzten Raum, es war das Schafzimmer von Minerva und ihm, es war in den Gryffindorfarben gehalten.

Albus lächelte über Harrys Gesichtsausdruck. Minerva hatte ein Händchen dafür, Räume einzurichten. „Minerva hat mir nur erlaubt, einen Raum einzurichten und das war das Badezimmer, das wir uns teilen. Es gibt auch unten ein Badezimmer, aber das ist nur für die Gäste, da durfte ich nicht bei." Er führte Harry zurück zu seinem Zimmer. „Macht dir keine sorgen um das Auspacken. Lass uns nach unten gehen und etwas Essen. Ich denke du hattest einen schweren Tag und bist auch etwas müde."

Harry ging aus seinen Raum Richtung Wohnzimmer. Er sah sich um und fand das Gästebad nahe das Foyer. Dieses Haus war größer, als das der Dursleys. Es sah auch eher wie ein Haus aus. Minerva rief sie ins Esszimmer, Harry setzte sich und begann zu Essen. Sie sprachen nicht viel und Harry schaffte auch nur die hälfte von dem, was Minerva ihn auf den Teller getan hatte. Schließlich Entschuldigte er sich, fragte ob er aufstehen durfte, damit er ins Bett gehen konnte.

In seine Zimmer angekommen, zog er sich seinen Pyjama an. Er verbrachte noch eine ganze Zeit damit, sich seiner lenkenden Liebe zuzuwenden, bevor er einschlief.

Albus und Minerva deckten noch die Teller ab und machte sich auf den weg in ihr Schlafzimmer. Beide gingen ihren Gedanken nach, sie war zu müde, um darüber noch ein richtiges Gespräch zu führen. Albus entschied sich, niemanden davon zu erklären, wie ihr Verhältnis zu Harry war. Er würde die Schutzzauber um den Ligusterweg nicht annullieren, als würde keiner bemerken, das er nicht mehr dort war. Sie mussten einen Plan machen, damit Harry so sicher war, wie es nur ging. Minerva meint, das er vorschlagen sollte, das Harry sie beim Namen nannte. Den Professor war den doch etwas formell, wenigstens wenn sie privat zusammen waren. Beide würden es lieben, wenn Harry sie Großvater und Großmutter nennen würde, aber das war noch etwas zu früh.

Albus stieg ins Bett und beobachtete Minerva dabei, wie sie ihre Haare bürstete. Er lächelte, als er sah, was für ein Nachthemd sie anhatte. Jeden Sommer, wenn sie unter sich waren, hatte sie sich anders gekleidet, als in der Schule, nicht so verschlossen. Sie mochte die Nachthemden nicht, die sie in der Schule trug. Jetzt wo Harry aber im Haus war, ist sie doch zu ihnen zurückgekehrt. Er leibte sie so sehr. Sie drehte sich zu ihn, als hätte er es laut ausgesprochen. Er bekam ein grimmiges Gesicht, als er über seine Tochter nachdachte und wie sie um sie betrogen wurden. Gedanken über Lily huschten durch seinen Kopf. Er überlegte, wie ähnlich sie sich waren. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, je mehr konnte er Minervas Augen in den von Lily und Harry sehen. Sie legte ihre Bürste weg und stieg zu ihm ins Bett. Sie seufzte, küsste ihn eich auf die Lippen und schloss die Augen. Albus legte sich ins Kissen. Er entspannte sich langsam und sank dann in einen erholsamen schlaf.

* * *

So ich hoffe das es euch wieder einmal gefallen hat, wenn nicht? Ich nehme auch Beschwerden an! HAHA

**MoniMahoni:** Ich hoffe, das ich dir schnell genug war und das es dir gefallen hat?

**Ahtros:** Ging leider nicht schnell, aber ich hoffe das du mir nicht böse bist?

**Carika:** Schn das es dir gefällt? Ich hoffe das du Spaß beim lesen hattest?

**Hermine Potter :** Dir reaktion der beider war doch gut oder?

So jetz warte ich auf eure beschwerden oder etwas anderes. Ich werde versuchen schnell weiter zu machen, aber eider geht bei ums die Grippe um und mich hat sie schon das zweite mal gefunden.

Bis dann eure Pupp


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Ihr alle!

Wie ihr schon gesehen habt, habe ich einen neuen Namen. Ich hoff das er euch gefällt. Meine Tochter dachte das er besser zu mir passt, as der andere und ich muß sagen sie hat recht.

So jetzt aber zur Sache. Ich habe ein neues Chao für euch und hoffe das ihr eure Freude dran habet, aber schnell noch ein paar Antworten.

_MoniMahoni:_ Danke! Ich freu mich das es dir gefällt und ich hoffe das es bei diesem Chap auch so ist:

_Hermine Potter:_ Ja das gesicht ist sicher gut gewesen. Jetzt wünsche ich dir vie Spaß beim neuen Chap.

_Ahtros :_ So hier hast du dein Fortsetztung, damit du wieder ein Kommentar schreiben kannst. Bist du sicher das er es gut aufgenommen hat, dann warte ma ab was noch alles geschied, es sind ja noch 13 Kapitel.

_sebtripp:_ So weiter geht. Wer der Orignal Autor kann ich dir zur Zeit nicht sagen, ich muß die FF erst wieder Suchen. Du müßtest sie aber finden wenn die auf sie englische Sprache gehst, unter Harry/Abus suchst. Wenn nicht werde ich noch mal schauen, aber habe im Moment nicht so viel Zeit.

HermineGinny : Jetzt! Viel Spaß!

Jolinar89: Deine Frage bekommst du erst so ziehmlich zum Schluß beantworte, leider mußt du so lange warten, den ich werde es dir nicht verraten.

_So wie immer Wünsche ich euch vie Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

_

**_Harry Potter und seine Familie _**

**_Kapitel 5_**

**_

* * *

_**

Albus stieg vorsichtig aus den Bett und ging ins Badezimmer, um sich für den Tag fertig zu machen. Er ging in seine Studienraum, setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und machte seine Pläne für heute. Er musste für heute Abend eine Konferenz einberufen. Er würde seine Wächtern informieren, das Harry sicher war. Er würde einige sehr vertraute informieren, das er den Sommer bei ihm und Minerva verbringen würde und das er dort auch sicher sei.

Er schrieb sich einige Stichpunkte für heute Abend auf und wendete sich dann der Post zu, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Er wollte so viel wie möglich antworten. Er konnte auch nicht warten, Harry wiederzusehen. Er wollte etwas der verlorenen Zeit aufholen. Er musste auch einige der Familienzauber auf ihn setzten. Er sucht in seinen Schulladen nach einige Teilen und legte sie in seine Tasche, dann schenkte er den Briefen wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit, denn bis zum Frühstück dauerte es noch zwei Stunden.

Minerva lag noch im Bett. Sie hatte zwar mitbekommen das Albus aufgestanden war, aber sie wollte das warme Bett noch nicht verlassen. Sie lag dort und dachte über Lily und Harry nach. Sie war so glücklich, aber auch traurig. Ihre Gefühle wurden in zwei Teile gerissen. Das Lily ihr Kind war, war ein Traum der sich verwirklichte und aber auch ihr Herz brach. Sie fragte sich wie Lily mir zwei Jahren war oder mit sechs Jahren. Sie hatte mit Lily ein Lehrer-/Schülerverhältnis gehabt, wie sie es mit keinem anderem hatte. Andererseits war sie glücklich darüber, das Harry ihr Enkel war. Sie hatte immer auf ihn geachtet. Sie setzt sich auf. Es würde besser sein, wenn sie in Bewegung kam, denn sie hatten noch so viel zu tun und nicht genug Zeit.

Harry schloss das Buch, das er gelesen hatte. Er war bei fünf Uhr dreißig aufgestanden, hatte sich eine Stunde seiner lenkenden Liebe zugewandt, dann hatte er beschlossen noch etwas zu lernen. Er machte sich sorgen darüber, das er hier nicht so viel Privatleben hatte. Er war hier nicht in der Lage, genauso weiter zu machen wie im Ligusterweg. Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall würden ihn beobachten. Ein lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, er würde ihnen sagen, das er mehr für seine NEWT´s lernen musste. McGonagall hatte ihm ja gesagt, das sie ihm helfen würde Auror zu werden. Er würde zu seinen Sachen auch noch das lernen, was sie ihn gab. Er würde nur in seinen neuen Bücher lesen, wenn sie ihn nicht beobachteten oder sie bei einer Ordenssitzung waren, ansonsten würde er nur ihre vorgeschlagenen benutzten. Er bemerkte auch das er mit ihnen reden musste. Ihre Verbindung war noch geheim und er wollte das es auch so bleibt. Es war zu gefährlich. Er verließ das Bett und ging Duschen. Er hatte mitbekommen, das bereits jemand wach war.

Das Frühstück, fing nicht gerade hervorragend an. Nachdem sie sich alle unten getroffen hatte, um zu Essen. Erklärte Albus Minerva nebenbei, das er einige vom Orden Informieren wollte, damit sie auf Harry acht gaben. „NEIN!" sagte Harry mit glühendem Gesicht. „Es gibt nichts, was der Oden von mir wissen sollte. Wenn sie ihnen die Sache mit mir erklären, dann hätten sie mich auch bei den Dursleys lassen können. Ich möchte das niemand weiss, wo ich bin und wie mein Verhältnis zu ihnen ist. Es soll geheim bleiben."

„Harry, ich werde unser Verhältnis nicht aufdecken. Aber der Orden muss wissen, wo du bist, um dich zu schützen, nur diejenigen die Notwendig sind, werden es erfahren."

„Nein, ich bin sicher, das ihr Haus genauso geschützt ist, wie das HQ. Ich wette das es unortbar ist. Weiss jemand das dieser Ort existiert? Ich werde durch das Blut meiner Mutter geschützt und werde diesen Ort nicht ohne Erlaubnis verlassen. Das verspreche ich ihnen. Der Sinn des Ordens ist, Voldemort zu besiege und nicht, um mir mein Leben schwer zu machen. Wer weiss, das sie verheiratet sind?"

„Mad-Eye Moody und Madam Pomfrey, waren Zeugen bei der Hochzeit. Noch nicht mal der Orden weiss es, auch wenn es Gerüchte um Albus und mir gibt," sagte Minerva und wurde leicht rot. „Wir kommen nur im Sommer hier her und der einzige Gast, der hier her kommt ist Albus Bruder Alberforth."

„Ich denke das es besser ist, wenn jemand vom Orden ein Auge auf dich hat."

Harry sah Dumbledore an „Solang ich hier drinnen bin, bin ich vollkommen sicher. Sie sind der leistungsfähigste Zauberer aller Zeiten. Wenn sie mich nicht schützen können, solange ich bei ihnen bin, dann bin ich mit Sicherheit so gut wie tot. Wenn sie oder Professor McGonagall, nach Hogwarts oder ins HQ müssen, bleibe ich hier oder werde sie begleiten. Es macht mir nichts aus. Erklären sie dem Orden, das ich im Sicherheit bin und zu meinem Schutz aus dem Ligusterweg entfernt worden bin. Sie müssen ihnen keine weitere Erklärung geben."

Albus dachte darüber nach. Er und Minerva, waren mit einigen Ausnahmen, wenn er ins Ministerium müsste oder ins HQ, den ganzen Sommer in ihrem Haus. Er spürte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und drehte sich in die Richtung. „Ich möchte wissen, das ich ihnen vertrauen kann. Ich möchte mit ihnen reden, aber wenn ich weiss das nicht zugehört wird, hat es keinen Sinn," sagte Harry und sah Dumbledore in die Augen.

„Ja, du bist sicher hier im Haus. Im Allgemeinen bekommen wir keinen Besuch. Wenn nur wir drei wissen, wo du bist, gibt es für die anderen keine Chance es herauszufinden, wo du bist," antwortete Dumbledore. „Was meinst du mit zugehört Harry? Du kannst uns alles erzählen."

Das war die Antwort, die Harry erhofft hatte. Er wusste, das Dumbledore versuchte ihr Verhältnis wieder zu reparieren. Er wollte die Näherungsversuche von Dumbledore nicht missbrauchen, aber er wollte seinen nutzten daraus ziehen. „Ich habe niemanden, denn ich wirklich vertrauen kann. Meine Eltern haben sich auf Wurmschwanz verlassen und es ist nicht gut ausgegangen. Ich möchte niemand anderen, mein Leben anvertrauen. Ich habe über den Sommer, viel nachgedacht. Sie vertrauen den Ordensmitglieder, für sie ist das gut, aber wenn sie falsch liegen bin ich in großer Gefahr. Es interessiert mich nicht, was sie dem Orden über Voldemort und seine Todesser erklären, aber ich möchte das sie nicht über mich sagen. Meine Sicherheit ist nicht ihre Aufgabe, solange sie Leben und ich bei ihnen bin. Ich würde mich sehr verraten fühlen, wenn sie ihnen etwas über die Prophezeiung gesagt haben," sagte Harry und betrachtete seine Hände.

„Den kompletten Inhalte das Prophezeiung, kennen nur du und ich. Es würde zu gefährlich sein, wenn Voldemort sie erfahren würde. Ich bin zwar nicht froh darüber das ich sie mit dir teilen musste, aber ich werden nichts sagen, es sei den du fragst mich zuerst. Ich vertraue den Mitgliedern des Orden und ich werde dich nicht verraten." Harry sah auf und betrachtete Dumbledore ungläubig. Dumbledore war überrasch, das Harry ruhig blieb. „Das ist eine Sache die ich nicht mit ihnen diskutieren will. Ich bitte sie einfach nur, mich aus den diskustionen des Ordens, soweit wie möglich herauszuhalten. Sie sagen, das sie mir meine Kindheit geben wollen, den erlauben sie mir, mein letztes Jahr ohne Geheimnisse und Halbwahrheiten zu verbringen. Ich bin kein Mitglied des Orden, deswegen sollten sie nicht in Gefahr gebracht werden, schon gar nicht wenn sie nicht wissen warum. Die Ausnahme sind die Weasley, die ich so oder so nicht mehr loswerde."

Am Tisch war es ruhig. Die beiden Erwachsenen mussten das gehörte erst mal verarbeiten und Harry aß seine Eier in ruhe zu Ende. Harry schob seinen Teller zu Seite und sah die Erwachsenen an. „ Sehen sie, ich weiss das sie nicht erwartet haben, einen Enkel im Schloss zu haben. Also wenn es zu viel Probleme machen, dann lassen sie uns darüber reden." Harry sah Minerva an. „Ich möchte nie wieder da Leben, wo ich nur eine Verpflichtung bin. Dieser Krieg kann lange dauern und ich bin nächstes Jahr Volljährig. Ich würde vorziehen wenn wir vorher darüber reden und nicht erst später." Harry drehte sich zu Albus. „Ich werde versuchen mit ihnen zusammen zu arbeiten, wenn sie versuchen mich nicht in unklaren über die Pläne zu halten, die mich betreffen. Ich werde Versuchen keine Schwierigkeiten zu verursachen. Es stört mich auch nicht, bis September in meinem Zimmer zu bleiben."

„Harry, es ist keine Verpflichtung, das wir uns um dich kümmern. Es ist eine Ehre. Es tut mir leid, das du unter den Dursleys leiden musstest. Ich hoffe, das du mir irgendwann verzeihen kannst. Wir möchten auch nicht das du unser Gast bist. Du bist ein Mitglied unserer Familie und möchten auch deine Meinung hören. Wir möchten auch nicht, das du dich in dein Zimmer verkriechst. Der Orden wird versuchen weiter nach Voldemort zu suchen und dich zu unterstützen, ohne in dein Privatleben einzugreifen, so weit wie es möglich ist."

„Meinen sie es so?" Harry betrachtete Dumbledore. „Ja Ich habe dir erklärt, das ich versuchen werde unser vertrauen wieder aufzubauen. Ich möchte auch, das du weiss das ich an dir Interessiert bin. An erster Stelle kommt der Junge, den ich kennergelernt habe und an zweiter Stelle der Schüler, der du bist. Das du mein Enkel bist, ist eine schöne Prämie. Lass uns in den anderen Raum gehen, wir müssen uns noch um etwas kümmern.

Im Wohnraum angekommen, legte Dumbledore Harry eine Kette um den Hals. „ Diese Kette ist verzaubert, Harry. Nur ein Mitglied der Familie kann sie tragen. Sie kann auch nur durch ein Mitglied wieder entfernt werden. Trage sie immer, auch wenn du unter der Dusche stehst. Sie zeigt mir wenn du in Gefahr bist, ähnlich wie die Uhr von Molly." Als nächstes steckte er einen Ring auf Harry rechten Mittefinger. „Dieser Ring erlaubte dir, mit mir in Verbindung zu treten, wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Drücker einfach mit deinem Daumen auf deine Handfläche und dann berühre die Unterseite des Ringes. Sag meinen Namen und ich werde dich hören. Minerva hat auch einen, also kannst du such mit ihr in Verbindung treten."

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie mit einer ruhigen Unterhaltung. Albus hatte die Versammlung mit dem Orden nicht einberufen. Albus und Minerva erzählten ihm von ihrer Zeit bei Hogwarts. Sie versuchten Harry über seine Zeit bei den Dursleys zu fragen, aber er wechselte immer das Thema. Alle gingen diesen Abend mit einem Gefühl zu Bett, als hätten sie eine Hürde gebrochen.

Harry war frustriert, die Letzten Wochen waren ein Alptraum gewesen. Dumbledore versuchte so viel zeit mit ihm zu verbringen wie es ging. Wenn er laß, schloss sich Dumbledore an. Dumbledore holte ihn ein extra Kissen, damit er besser schlafen konnte. Egal in welchen Raum Harry war, Dumbledore war auch da. Er leistete Harry auch Gesellschaft, wenn er Abends Zähne putzte. Er versuchte Harry in vieles mit einzubeziehen. Er erzähle Witze, brachte ihn Süßigkeiten, machte Musik und das alles nur um Harry zu Unterhalten. Sie machten ihn verrückt. Harry hing mit seinem lernen hinterher. Er ging jeden Abend um 10 zu Bett und verbrachte noch eine Stunde damit, an seiner lenkenden Liebe zu arbeiten. Wenn er sicher war, das die beiden Professoren schliefen, stand er wieder auf. Er setzte sich in seinen Wandschrank, machte das Licht an und lerne einige Stunden. Er schlief jeden Nacht nur noch zwei bis drei Stunden.

Professor McGonagall war nicht besser, als ihr Mann. Sie kochte sein Lieblingsessen und brachte Harry Quidditchzeitungen mit. Und wen Dumbledore aus geschäftlichen Gründen unterwegens war, folgte sie ihm, von Raum zu Raum.

Der schlimmst Tag war aber Heute. Dumbledore und McGonagall hatten entschieden, das er neue Kleidung brauchte. (A/N: Na endlich!) Harry musste leider zugeben, das sie recht hatten. Sie nahmen ihn mit nach Muggellondon, zu Herolds und sein Albtraum fing an. Dumbledore suchte Unmengen von Kleidung zusammen, die er anprobieren musste. Es störte sie nicht, wenn sie etwas sonderbar und etwas zu teuer waren. Wenn Harry ihnen etwas zeigte, was auch ihm gefiel, kauften sie es ihm. Die beiden waren wie kleine Kinder, die in einem Süßigkeitenladen frei Wahl hatten. Professor McGonagall; normalerweise ruhig, konservative und spröde, war sogar noch schlimmer. Mit ihrer strengen Lehrerstimme sendete sie die Verkäuferin, mehr Hemden, Turnschuhe, Hosen und Unterwäsche in verschieden Farben zu holen. Harry dachte das ein Duzend Boxershorts reichen sollten, sie aber nicht. Sie nahm noch einige mit Buchstaben, Streifen, Punkten und Blumen. BLUMEN! Jetzt war er Inhaber von sieben Dutzend Boxershorts. Dumbledore übertraf es aber noch. Harry hatte jetzt genug Socken, um einen eigenen Laden auf zu machen. Sie gingen zu den Schuhen über, Dumbledore bestand darauf das er mehrere Paare hatte, damit sie auch zu den Socken Passen. Die Professoren hatte es geschafft, das vier Verkäuferinnen durch den Laden rannten. Harry versuchte ihnen zu erklären, das es zu viel war, aber sie bestanden drauf. Sie verbrachten eine Stunde damit, sich für die Pyjamas zu entscheiden, bis Dumbledore sagte das sie von jedem einen nahmen. Lustig war aber McGonagall, sie bescherte sich, das sie noch keine Gürtel und Hemden gekauft hatten. Sie erklärte ihm, das sie noch mal wieder kommen würden, aber erst mal mussten sie nach Hause. Elf Stunden Einkaufen! Die beiden waren verrückt! (A/N: Da soll noch mal jemand sagen, wir Frauen sind Kaufsüchtig!)

Harry musste zugeben, das es schön war, das sie ihn zeigte das sie an ihm Interessiert waren. Er stellte schnell fest, das versuchten da zu tun, was für ihn das beste war. Harry Problem war, das er vorher niemand hatte, der sich so für interessiert oder der ihn so verwöhnt hatte. Er vertraute ihnen mit seinem Leben, aber er war sich nicht sich ob er ihnen auch mit seinem Herzen traute. Morgen müsste er mit ihnen sprechen. Wenn er ihnen vertraue, musste er ihnen auch ein paar Dinge anvertrauen. Harry war gerade dabei sein Duellbuch aufzuheben, als er Professor McGonagall schreien Hörte. Er sprang aus seinem Bett und lief in die Richtung.

Flashback 

Albus kam ins Schlafzimmer und ging zu Minerva, die mit aller Sorgfalt ihr Haar bürstete. Er zog sie hoch, drehte sie um und fing an, mit ihre Walzer zu tanzen, nach der Musik die nur er hören konnte.

„Albus, wieso hast du so gute Laune?"

„Ich bin das erste mal im Leben richtig glücklich, Liebes. Ich habe eine schöne Frau, die mich liebt und ich habe Harry. Hast du heute sein Gesicht gesehen? Ich denke, das er vorher noch nie Kleidung kaufen war. Es war eine gute Sache, die wir heute getan haben."

„Es ist wundervoll, ihn hier zu haben. Er ist solch ein guter Junge. Ich habe mich heute drei Stunden über Quidditch mit ihm unterhalten, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Er sagte das es ihm Leid tut, das er mir so viel Extraarbeit verschafft, aber ich habe ihn gesagt, das ich es gerne tue."

„Ich denke das wir noch mal etwas für ihn holen müssen, den wir haben etwas vergessen. Er hat in drei tagen Geburtstag und ich denke das er etwas haben möchte, was ale Jungen in seinem Alter haben."

„Albus, ich habe nachgedacht. Ich habe Harry gefragte, woher er die Familienmarkierungen kennt. Er hat mir gesagt, das er ein Buch darüber gelesen hat. Er hat mir auch gesagt, das Ron nie etwas erwähnt hatte und Sirius auch nicht. Ich denke das er ein Gespräch unter Männern haben sollte, um Sicher zu stellen, das er auch richtig Informiert ist. Er wird sechszehn."

„Minerva, was soll ich ihm sagen? Ich habe noch nie mit einen Jungen Mann, über solche Sachen gesprochen. Ich denke nicht, das Vernon Dursley je mit ihn darüber gesprochen hat, aber vielleicht Sirius, möglicherweise auch Arthur."

„Albus Dumbledore! Sirius hatte nie die Gelegenheit, mit Harry allein zu reden. Es ist deine Aufgaben. Ich denke das Harry möglicherweise, etwas damit auskennt. Rede einfach mit ihm, so das er keine Fragen mehr hat." Minerva hörte auf zu tanzen und lehnte sich an ihn. „Ich bin sicher, das ich etwas finde, mit dem ich dich Belohnen kann." Sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

„Ich denke das dieses Gespräch, noch ein paar Wochen warten kann. Lass ihn sich erst mal an uns gewöhnen."

„Und ich dachte, du bist ein wahrer Gryffindor."

„Ich werde mit ihn reden. Ich muss nur erst mal sehen, wie ich beginne. Vielleicht finde ich auch irgendwo ein Buch." Minerva legte ihn einen Arm um die Taille. „Ich bin sicher, das du dein Wissen nicht aus einem Buch hast." Sie drückte ihn feste an sich und sah ihn an.

„Möglicherweise, sollte ich mein Gedächtnis auffrischen?" Albus hob sie an, trug sie zum Bett und legte sie wieder ab. Er legte sich hinter sie und rückte an sie heran. Seine Hand legte sich sanft um ihre Taille. „Möglicherweise beginne ich damit, die Unterschiede zwischen den Körpern zu erkunden." Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem, im Nacken spüren. Seine Hände wanderten langsam über ihren Körper und stoppten gelegentlich mal. Sie fing an zu seufzten, während sie langsam sie Knöpfe seine Pyjamaoberteils und ihre Hände glitten langsam über die Haut. Sie wurde lauter. Albus entfernte seine Kleidung und legte sich wieder dicht an sie. Liebeserklärungen wurden gemacht und er küsste ihren Hals. Albus kannte sein Frau gut genug, damit er wissen musste, was er zu tun hatte. Sie wimmerte leicht und rückte noch dichter an ihn. Die letzten Teil ihrer Kleidung waren schnell verschwunden und Albus sah ihr ins Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren geschossen und eine Welle an Gefühlen. Sie beide tanzten jetzt nach einem Anderen Lied, Albus dankte Gott, das er solch eine Wundervolle Frau hatte und Minerva rief seinen Namen. (A/N ich über lasse es euer Phantasie, was die beiden da machen) Der schreck war groß, als Harry herein stürmte.

Flashback Ende 

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry und sah sich um. Minerva und Albus waren im Bett, Nackt? Die Kleidung war im ganzen Zimmer verteil? Minerva zog schnell die Decke über sie. Harrys Gesicht verlor an Farbe. „Oh, Merlin!" sage Harry und lief aus dem Raum. (Wie war das noch mal? Je Öller, je Döller?)

Albus betrachtete Minerva, ihr Gesicht war vor Verlegenheit errötet. Er lächelte sie an. „Das wir ihn wohl einige Fragen beantworten."

„Albus, sei mal ernst. Ich denke das es das Richtige für einen jungendlichen ist, wenn er seinen Lehrer und seinen Rekord im Bett erwischt. Ich denke wir haben ihn Verlegenheit gebracht. Ich bin es und hoffe das er nicht zuviel gesehen hat?"

Albus lachte. „Das geschied nun mal in einer Familie. Ich denke das er es bald wieder vergessen hat."

„Albus, das ist nicht lustig. Was würdest du sagen, wenn er jemanden erzählt, das er uns auf frische Tat erwischt hat?"

„Wir waren damit einverstanden, unser Verhältnis zueinander geheim zu halten. Also entspann dich."

„Er muss ja nicht sagen, das wir verheiratet sind. Man muss nicht verheiratet sein, um Sex zu haben. Ich denke das wir mit ihn reden müsste." Minerva rief ihre Kleidung und ihre Hausmäntel zusammen. Sie kleideten sich an und gingen zu Harrys Zimmer. Sie klopften an. Als sie eine Antwort bekamen, nahm sie Albus Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her.

Harry saß auf seinem Bett und sah die beiden an. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe Professor McGonagall schreien gehört und dachte etwas sei passiert. Warum habe sie ihre Tür nicht geschlossen?"

Albus sah ihr ängstlich an. „Nicht alles im Leben ist geplant." Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. Er dachte dass sie verärgert mit ihm waren. Er hatte einmal Vernon und Petunia gestört. Er wurde schwer bestraft dafür und da war er noch ein kleines Kind. „Ich denke das sie daran gewöhnt sind, das sie allein im Haus sind."

„Nun Harry, wir hatte darüber schon geredet, das wir mit dir eine kleine Unterhaltung, über bestimmte Sachen führen müssten. Die öffnet definitiv die Tür. Wenn du irgendwelche Fragen hat, bitte stelle sie und wir werden versuchen sie dir so gut wie uns möglich zu beantworten." Albus betrachtete Harry. Harry drehte sich zu Dumbledore und sah ich mit unschuldigen Blick an. Dumbledore wurde leicht rot und schluckte. Harry begann schalend zu lachen." Gotcha!"

Dumbledore ergriff sich Harry und begann ihn zu kitzeln. „Schluss, Schluss!" rief Harry mit erstickender Stimme. Dumbledore legte die Arme und ihn und zog ihn zu sich. Er lächelte breit und seine Augen funkelten. „Ich ergebe mich," Harry strahlte sie an. Minerva wuschelte ihn durch die Haaren und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Beide sagte ihn Gute Nacht und gingen wieder in ihr Bett.

Harry legte sch hin und losch das Licht. Heute Abend lernte er nicht, er hatte andere Bilder, die er aus seinen Kopf verdrängen musste.

* * *

So ich hoffe das ich euch wieder mal eine Freude machen konnte.

Bis bald euer Bärchen


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey ihr alle!_

Da bin ich wieder und habe ein neues Chap für euch. Ich denke das ihr euch darüber freuen werdet.

Wie immer gehrt nicht an der Geschichte mit. Die FF gehört _Karlynne _und heißt im Original _Harry Potter and His Family_ und die Figuren gehören _JKR_.

So jetzt schnell noch ein paar antworten von mir!

**Hermine Potter:** Ja die Reaktionen waren gut. Ich hoffe das es dir schnell genug war.

**Jolinar89:** Die vorstellung der beiden wollte ich auch nicht schreiben, deswegen habe ich es ja eurer Phantasie überlassen. Nin das ist nicht das Gespräch über Bienchen und Blümchen, wie du es nett umschreibst. Aber dass sich die beiden darüber unterhalten, die vorstellung wäre es allein schon Wert, sich Albus dabei vorzustellen.

**MoniMahoni:** Brauchst du dir ja auch nicht verstellen. Sogleich gehts weiter.

**Carika:** Denn verdränge mal deine Gedanken, denn es geht gleich weiter.

**Dule:** So weiter geht und ich haoffe das ich dir in Sachen Familienverhältnisse weiter helfen konnte. Aber wenn du alles über die Verhältnisse wissen willst, muß du die FF zuende lesen denn es konnte erst alles am Ende heraus.

**BTina :** Du hast recht, auf der Deuchen Seite gibt es zu wenig solcher Story´ auf der Englichen gibt es schon ein paar mehr und auch interessant.

_So jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen!  
_**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter und seine Familie**

**Kapitel 6

* * *

**

Sofort nach ihrem Frühstück, gingen sie in das Wohnzimmer. Albus fragte sich, was Harry ihnen zu sagen hatte. Harry übergab jeden ein Blatt Pergament und eine Feder. Albus setzte sich auf das Sofa und wartete ab.

„Das Pergament ist dafür gedacht, das sie sich die Fragen die sie haben, notieren können. Ich möchte nicht unterbrochen werden. Bevor ich anfange, möchte ich ihr versprechen das nichts aus diesem Raum herausgetragen wird. Ich möchte das niemand davor erfährt." Harry wartete auf eine Antwort und beide nickten. „Ich muss ihr versprechen hören," wiederholte Harry.

„Ich verspreche es," sagten Albus und Minerva.

Harry setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und wandte sich an Dumbledore. „Ich war enttäusch darüber, als ich feststellte, das die Prophezeiung vor mir geheimgehalten wurde. Ich stimme darüber ein, das ich nicht den Inhalt kennen musste. Als ich den Inhalt in der Nacht kennerlernt als Sirius starb, wusste ich warum der Orden schwor, mir nicht davon zu sagen. Sie hätten mir früher erklären können, warum ich Okkulumentik lernen sollte. Im Nachhinein sind die Antworten darauf einfach. Ich habe meine Zeit nicht damit verbracht, mich für seinen Tot schuldig zu fühlen. Es war nun mal ein tragischer Unfall. Ich hätte mir gewünscht, das sie letztes Jahr für mich da gewesen wären, aber jetzt verstehe ich das."

Harry drehte sich zu Minerva. „Ich habe die meiste Zeit meines letzten Jahres damit verbracht, darüber nachzudenken, ob sie mit mir verärgert sind. Ich wusste das sie Geheimnis vor mit hatten, aber ich konnte nicht verstehen warum sie mir es so schwer machten. Ich wusste, das sie ihre eigenen Sorgen hatten, aber ich habe gedacht das sie mich auch allein gelassen hätten, wie Dumbledore. Ich dachte das sie meinen Anschluss zu Voldemort oder möglicherweise mich nicht mochten. Als sie verletzt wurden, wusste ich das es nur geschehen war, weil Dumbeldore nicht in der Schule war. Ich habe gedacht, das sie mich dafür hassen, weil er wegen mir von der Schule geflohen ist."

Harry stand auf und begann durch den Raum zu gehen. „Ich erkläre ihnen das alles, weil ich möchte das sie verstehen, warum ich das alles vor ihnen geheimgehalten habe."

Harry blieb vor dem Paar stehen. Albus und Minerva hielten sich bei den Händen. Harry kniete sich hin und legte seine Hand auf ihre. Er gab ihn ein kleines lächeln. „Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, das schlimmst ist vorbei."

Harry stand wieder auf und erklärte ihn, was er über dem Sommer gemacht hatte. Er sprach darüber was er gelernt hatte, das er appertieren konnte und was er sonst noch gelernt hatte. Er erzählte ihn auch von seiner gelenkten Liebe und von der stablosen Magie. Er bat sich auch, seinen Stundenpan und seinen Unterricht zu kürzen, damit er sich besser vorbereiten konnte. Er erklärte ihnen, das er in seinen Fähigkeiten unterschätzt werden sollte.

Harry wendete sich wieder an Dumbledore. „Ich möchte einen Platz in Hogwarts, an den ich über kann, ohne das jemand davon weiss." Minerva ansehen sagte er, „Ich möchte DADA, Zauberkunst, Tranfiguration und Kräuterkunde für seine NEWT´s Kategorie. Die ersten zwei Dienstag Morgen. Transfiguration Donnerstag Morgen und Kräuterkunde am Freitag Morgen. Da ich bereit die Bücher von 6.Jahr in DADA, Zauberkunst und Transfiguration gelesen habe, sie Zauberstablos und Wortlos beherrsche, möchte ich den Rest meiner Zeit damit verbringen etwas anderes zu lernen. Ich möchte auch Zugang zu der gesamten Bibliothek." Er beobachtete die beiden, wie sie begannen zu schreiben.

"Lassen sie mich, ihnen etwas zeigen." Er begann damit ihnen zu zeigen, was er erlernt hatte. Albus und Minerva waren überrascht. Das war nicht mehr das gleiche Kind, das in ihren Unterricht nur durchschnittlich war. Als er dann noch ihren Kaffeetisch, ohne das er einen Zauberstab benutze, etwas sagte oder seine Lippen bewegte, in ein glänzenden Pferd verwandelte, sperrte sie des Mund auf. Als das Pferd zu einem Löwen wurde, fiel ihr Kiefer zu Boden. Diese schweren Transfiguration, waren NEWT´s Level. Harry beendete seine Vorführung, indem er ihnen erklärte das sie nicht im stande war es einen dritten zu erklären, weil er ein Versprechen -Bindender Zauber auf sie gelegte hatte und durch ihr versprechen besiegelten sie den Zauber.

Minerva und Albus hatten gut zwanzig Minuten da gesessen und mussten sich erst mal wieder fangen. Minerva war noch nie so beeindruckt gewesen.

Albus begann als erstes wieder. „Ich möchte dir helfen, soweit wie ich in der Lage bin. Ich habe nie damit gerechnet, das du auf das Nievue der Magie kommst. Ich glaube das es zur richtigen Zeit geschehen ist. Mit der Zeit wirst du sogar noch leistungsfähiger. Ich versehe, warum du deine Fähigkeiten geheim halten willst. Voldemort wird nicht damit rechnen, das deine Magie leistungsfähiger ist als seine." Albus rieb sich am Kinn. „Ich weiss das du es nicht hören möchtest, aber ich denke das der Orden die behilflich sein könnte."

„Wirklich denke ich, das er eine Gute Idee ist, das der Orden mir hilft. Wenn sie bestimmten Bedingungen zustimmen. Wie z.B. wenn Mad-Eye Moody Montag nach Hogwarts kommen könnte und Remus Mittwochs, um mit mir Duellieren zu üben. Ich denke auch, das 2-3 Tage in der Woche gut sein könnten. Ich muss aber darauf bestehen, das keiner von dem anderen weiss. Denn wenn es entdeckte wir, wissen sie nur was ich bei demjenigen gelernt habe und nicht bei den anderen. Ich vertraue Mad-Eye, Remus und den Weasley, mit Ausnahme von Percy. Wenn sie meine, das es eine Idee ist, möchte ich aber vorher wissen mit wem."

Minerva fand schließlich ihre Stimme wieder. „Harry, ich hab dir letzte Jahr gesagt, das ich alles tun würde um dir zu helfen Auror zu werden. Warum setzten wir uns heute Abend nicht zusammen? Wir werden sehen was du schon alles kannst und dann schauen wir, was dir noch helfen könnte. Dann entscheiden wir, wer dir bei welchem Themen hilft." Harry nickte, es schien eine gute Idee zu sein.

„Ich verstehe zweifellos, warum du das Training geheim halten willst. Ich denke das wir das hinbekommen. Ich werde dir auch helfen. Ich habe das Quidditchverbot wieder aufgehoben und muss das rauf bestehen das du wieder in der Mannschaft spielst. Es ist wichtig, das du auch Zeit hast dich zu entspannen und Spaß zu haben. Ich werde dir auch bei der Okkulumentik helfen," sagte Dumbledore.

„Das ist nicht mehr nötig, Professor. Versuchen sie es."

Albus ging aus den Raum heraus und holte seinen Zauberstab. „Legilimenc!" Albus versuchte in Harrys Geist einzudringen, aber es geschah nichts. Er versuchte er stärker, aber es klappte immer noch nicht. Albus gab es auf und sah Harry an. „Wie?"

„Nachdem mir der Bastard Snape, es nicht richtig gezeigt..." „Professor Snape, Harry," berichtigte Dumbledore. „... dachte ich, da Voldemort ein erfahrenen Legilimencer ist, dass ich das Talent vielleicht auch hätte. Darum lenke ich meine Liebe. Ich glaube das Voldemort sich aus meinem Geist heraushält, weil es ihm Schmerzen verursacht." Sagte Harry, der ohne Entschuldigung weiter geredet hatte, auch wen seine Augen funkelten.

Albus wollte nicht mit ihm über Snape sprechen, nicht nachdem er ihnen wieder vertraute. „Noch etwas. Es tut mir leid, das ich sie letztes Jahr enttäuscht habe. Ich bin froh das ich sie haben."

Minerva stand auf und umarmte ihn. „Wir lieben dich Harry und wir wollten dir nicht weh tun. Ich bin froh, das du den Mut hattest mit uns über dein letztes Jahr zu sprechen."

„Lieben sie mich wirklich?"

Albus ging zu ihnen hinüber und umarmte sie beide. „Mit ganzen Herzen, Harry. Wir lieben dich sehr."

„Warum rufe ich sie dann immer noch Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall? Sie sind bereites seit neun Tagen meine Großeltern." Minervas Augen weiteten sich. „Wir wollten dich nicht hetzten. Ich dachte das wir warten, bis du dich in der Familie wohl fühlst. Wir würdest du uns den nennen?"

„Ich weiss nicht."

„Gut, dann nennst du uns Albus und Minerva, bis du dich entschieden hast."

„Noch eine Sache. Ihr macht mich verrückt! Ihr verderbt mich. Ihr kauft mir zu viele Sachen. Ihr folgt mir von Zimmer zu Zimmer. Ich habe Angst in das Badezimmer zu gehen, weil ich denke das ihr gleich hinterherkommt. Ich werde euch nicht hassen, wenn ihr mich zwei oder drei Stunden alleine lasst. Ich muss auch bestehen, das ihr mir keine Geschenke mehr macht. Ihr müsst jetzt bis Weihnachten warte. Ihr müsst euch auch nicht schuldig fühlen, für das was geschehen ist."

Albus und Minerva sahen sich an. Sie dachten das der jeweils andere es übertrieben hätte.

29 Juli 

Harry schloss das Buch mit eine Stöhnen. Nun da Albus und Minerva sein Studium unterstützten, hatten sie die gesamte Bibliothek geöffnet. Jeden Morgen half ihn Minerva ein paar Stunden, in Transfiguration und Zauberkunst. Sie hatten den ersten Tag damit verbracht, das 6.Jahr zu wiederholen, aber sie sind schnell zum 7.Jahr übergegangen. Albus und er verbrachten jeden Abend eine Stunde damit, sich über die unterschiedlichen Magiearten zu Unterhalten. Wichtiger war aber, das er Nachmittags allein lernen konnte. Sie folgten ihn zwar noch von Zimmer zu Zimmer, aber sie kauften ihn nicht mehr so viel, wenigsten versuchten sie es.

Heute Abend um sieben, würde es eine Ordenssitzung geben und Harry würde sie ins HQ begleiten. Er würde die Zeit mit Ron und Ginny verbringen, während sich die Ordensmitglieder trafen. Er freute sich seine Freunde wieder zu sehen, auch wenn Hermine noch mir ihren Eltern im Urlaub war.

Albus hatte dem Orden erklärt, das Harry aus den Ligusterweg entfernt worden war und an einen sicheren Platz gebracht wurde. Er erklärte ihnen, das er ihnen nicht sagen würde, wo Harry sich aufhielt. Er sagte ihnen das Harry keine Eulen empfangen könnte, er aber glücklich sein würde wenn er ihm die Post überbringen könnte. Die Ordensmitglieder waren froh darüber, das sie Harry nicht mehr schützten mussten. Seit den er nicht mehr rausgegangen war, hatten sie nicht mehr viel zu tun. Tonks war ihm besonders Dankbar, den sie hatte den meisten Schutzdienst übernommen.

Harry hatte vorgeschlagen, das sie mindestens einmal wöchentlich ins HQ gingen, so konnte er Mrs.Weasley und sein Freunde sehen. Er müsste in Hogwarts nach dem Abendessen, eine Stunden verschwinden für sein _´Extratraining_ , nach Möglichkeit ohne das Hermine etwas merkte. Albus, Minerva und Harry hatte sich darauf geeinigt, das sie Kingsley Shacklebolt und Remus Lupin, nach den Extratraining in Duellieren und Fortgeschrittenen DADA fragen wollten. Auch einer würde von dem anderen nicht wissen, wie Harry es wollte. Minerva würde jeden Samstagabend, der Lehrer in Transfiguration und Zauberkunst sein, wenn sie wieder in Hogwarts waren. Albus würde mit ihm üben, wann immer er Zeit hätte. Er hatte mit ihn vereinbart, das Albus ihn täglich eine Eule schickte, nur mit einen Zahl drauf, um die Uhrzeit festzulegen.

Albus hatte entschieden, das sie einen leeren Klassenraum, in Harrys nähe zu benutzten. Er wählte das Kassenzimmer, in dem in Harrys ersten Jahr der Spiegel Nerhegeb gestanden hatte. Der Raum war Schalldicht und hatte einen Abweisenden- Zauber auf sich. Es würde auch ein schützendes Passwort geben, damit ihn keiner fand. Harry würde seine Tarnumhang benutzen und er hatte auch immer noch die Karte des Rumtreibers, damit er keinem über den Weg lief.

Harry ging schnell Duschen, bevor sie gingen. Albus und Harry würden vor der Tür ankommen, während Minerva appertierte.

Es war ein komisches Gefühl, in Sirius Haus zu sein. Es war immer noch so düster und Harry fühlte sich nicht sehr wohl. Ein Welle von Schuld überkam ihn, als es an Sirius dachte. Er drückte das Gefühl mit seiner lenkenden Liebe nach hinten. Die Weasley waren schon gestern in den Grimmauldplatz umgezogen. Molly war auf ihn zu gestürmt und hatte ihn umarmt, als sie ihn entdeckt hatte. Glücklicherweise, hatte er diesen Sommer genug zu essen und sie beschwerte sich nicht, das er zu dünn war. Während der Versammlung, spielten Ron und Harry Schach, Ginny schrieb Briefe an ihre Freunde. Dann unterhielten sie sich über alles mögliche, er hatte die beiden wirklich vermisst.

Es gab nur einen nicht so schönen Augenblick, an diesen Abend. Die Versammlung war beendet und die meisten Mitglieder waren schon gegangen. Albus bat Snape, noch einige Minuten zu warten. Wie jeder andere ging Harry in die Küche, um mit Mrs.Weasley zu reden. Er wollte von ihr wissen, ob er ein oder zwei , ihren Fleischpasteten mit nach Hause nehmen konnte, da sie zu seinen Lieblingsspeisen gehörten. Ron hatte sich humorvoll darüber beschwert das sie ihm alle eingepackt hatte, den sie sein ja schließlich seine Mutter.

„Black liebte sie auch. Jetzt müssen sie, sie wenigstens nicht mehr teilen," spottete Snape. Albus und Snape hatten gerade die Küche betreten. Harry drehte sich noch nicht mal um. Er begann seine lenkende Liebe einzusetzen, während er Mrs.Weasley dankte und Ron die Zunge ausstreckte. Jeder mit Ausnahme von Snape lachte. Es war nach zehn Uhr, die Mitglieder die nicht im HQ blieben, verabschiedeten sich langsam. Albus und Harry reisten wieder mit einem Portschlüsse, während Minerva appartierte.

Im Bett, diskutierten Albus und Minerva, über die Versammlung. „Harry ist wirklich, Erwachsen geworden. Er hat nicht reagiert, als Severus versucht hatte ihn aufzuregen."

„Jetzt sehe ich, warum es besser ist, das Harry NEWT´s Zaubertränke in Eigenstudium nimmt. Ich bin stolz auf ihn." Minerva küsste ihn leicht und kuschelte sich an ihn. Sie hatten gerade ihre Augen geschlossen, als sie aus Harrys Zimmer einen schrei hörten.

Harry´s Zimmer 

Harry zog seinen Pyjama an und stieg ins Bett. Er übte seine Okkulumentik, indem er seine Liebe lenkte. Albus, hatte mit Harrys Zustimmung weiter versucht in sein Geist einzudringen, um zu wissen ob es auch ohne Vorwarnung funktionierte. Harry bemerkte die Versuche nicht mal mehr. Beide hofften das es bei Voldemort auch so gut klappte.

Harry schlief innerhalb von Minuten ein. Er hatte die letzten Tage, wunderschöne Träume, von einem bestimmten Hogwartsmädchen gehabt. In der einen Minuten war er in begriff sie zu küssen, in der anderen schrie Sirius ihn an. Er gab Harry die Schuld an seinem Unglück, seinen unschuldigen Jahren in Askaban und er gab ihn die Schuld an seinem Tot. Harry versuchte mit ihn zu sprechen, aber er schrie ihn weiter an. „Das ist alles nur deine Schuld!" Er sah wie Sirius durch den Schleier fiel, immer und immer wieder. Harry fing an zu schreien und wachte auf. Der Traum war vorbei, aber die schreie nicht.

Albus und Minerva liefen in seinen Raum. Albus zog Harry zu sich, während Minerva ihn den Schweiß aus den Gesicht wischte. Harry zitterte. „Dad! Dad!" schrie Harry. Er fing an zu schluchzen. Albus zog ihn hoch und schaukelte ihn beruhigend. Minerva setzte sich neben sie und war erschüttert. War dies ein Traum von Voldemort? Albus hatte ähnliche Gedanken. Er versuchte erneut, in Harrys Geist einzudringen, aber es ging nicht. Albus sah Minerva an und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war nicht Voldemort, Minerva seufzte erleichtert. Sie stand auf, um für Harry einen neuen Pyjama zu holen, den er war schweißgebadet. Sie übergab ihn Albus uns verließ den Raum. Heiße Schokolade, würde jetzt nicht schlecht sein, dachte sie.

Als sie mit der Schokolade wiederkam, hatte er einen neuen Pyjama an, aber er lag immer noch bei Albus in den Armen. Sie lächelte leicht, den sie hatte das Gefühle, das es nicht nur gut für Harry war, sondern auch für Albus. Sie hatte mitbekommen, das er Albus _´Dad´_ genannt hatte und der Gesichtsausguck von Albus, ließ ihr einen Kloß in Hals entstehen. Sie war glücklich darüber, das sie ihr Verhältnis schon so weit wieder repariert hatten. Albus unterhielt sich immer noch leise mit Harry, als Minerva die Heiß Schokolade abstellte. Langsam tranken sie und spendeten sich gegenseitig Trost.

Als sie fertig waren, ließ Albus die leeren Bescher verschwinden und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Wange. Harry lehnte sich in die Berührung und Albus lächelte. Harry hatte nie viel liebe empfangen als er aufwuchs, obwohl er so ein liebevoller Mensch war. Harry legte sich wieder in sein Bett und Minerva deckte ihn ordentlich zu. Harry sah sie an. „Ich habe von Sirius geträumt. Er hat mich angeschrieen." Harry erzählte ihn seinen ganzen Alptraum, seine Stimme schleifte manchmal, aber sie brach nicht wieder ab.

„Harry, ich denke das es ein normaler Alptraum war. Ich denke das dein Besuch im HQ heute, eine menge Erinnerungen hervorgeholt hat. Ich habe versucht deinen Geist zu lesen, aber es ging nicht. Warum versuchst du nicht wieder zu schlafen? Wie werden dir helfen." Albus gab ihn ein zuversichtliches lächeln.

„Möchtest du mit zu uns kommen, Harry? Du bis immer Willkommen." Sagte Minerva.

„Nein Mom, aber könnt ihr noch ein bisschen bleiben, bis ich wieder schlafe?"

„Selbstverständlich, mein Lieber." Harry vergrößerte sein Bett, damit sie alle Patz hatten. Sie legten sich auf beiden Seiten von Harry und redeten ruhig mit ihm, bis er endlich wieder eingeschlafen war.

Albus und Minerva verließen leisen das Zimmer. Als sie wieder in ihrem Bett lagen, nahm Minerva die Hand von Albus. „Nun _Dad_, bist du glücklich?"

„Sehr glücklich, _Mom_."

Albus zog sie an sich und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Endlich fühle ich mich komplett."

„Ich glaub ich könnte heulen." Sagte Minerva mit erdrosselnder Stimme.

Albus hielt sie fest und sie weinte. Er verstand sehr gut, was in ihr vorging. Sie schlief in seinen Armen ein, aber er ließ sie nicht los. Er wusste nicht, ob er jemals glücklicher gewesen war. Er hielt die liebe seine Lebens in den Armen und das Kind seiner Träume im Herzen. Er begann zu glauben, das alles in die richtige Richtung ging.

* * *

So ich hoffe das ich euch mit dem Chap einige Fraen beantworten konnte, aber ich hoffe das ich euch auch neue hinterlassen habe. Ja ich weiss ich bin gemein. Ich würde mich freuen wenn ich mir eure Meinung schreibt, auch wenn sich schlecht sein sollte.

_Bis dann euer Bärchen_


	7. Chapter 7

_So aber heute, gehte weiter. Ich wolte euch schon Anfang der Woche ein neues Chap schenken, aber leider ging es nicht. _

_Wie immer ghört die Geschichte nicht mir und die Figuren gehörn JKR._

_Ich danke euch alle für eure lieben Review, die ihr mir geschrieben habt. _

_So jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen!_

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter und seine Familie

**Kapitel 7

* * *

**

Harry Wachte an seinem Geburtstag früh auf. Er musste so viel wie möglich lernen. Er wusste das die beiden anderen etwas geplant hatten, von dem er noch nichts wusste. Aber er wollte sich in seinem Plan nicht durcheinander bringen lassen.

Er hatte recht, auf dem weg zur Küche fingen sie ihn ab und führten ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Er blieb erschrocken stehen und starrte sie ungläubig an. Der ganze Tisch war mit Geschenke übersät. Alle waren in schönen und bunten Papier eingepackt. Sie hatte nicht aufgehört ihn Geschenke zu kaufen, sie hatten sie nur angesammelt und ihn jetzt alle auf einmal zu geben. Albus übergab ihn ein Geschenk und drängte ihn, es gleich zu öffnen.

„Ich danke euch beiden, aber das ist zu viel."

„Du weißt ja noch gar nicht, was es ist," strahlt Albus.

„Nein, ich meine es sind zu viele Geschenke."

„Ach Junge, wir haben fünfzehn Geburtstage nachzuholen. An deinem ersten Geburtstag hat du etwas bekommen, deswegen kann es sein das welche fehlen. Nun mach sie auf."

Harry verbrachte fast eine Stunde damit seine Geschenke zu öffnen. Er hatte noch nicht mal eins ganz ausgepackt, da hatte er schon das nächste in der Hand. Er hatte noch nicht mal die Chance, sie sich richtig anzuschauen. Er bekam Spiele, noch mehr Kleidung, eine Quidditch Ausrüstung und einige Schmuckgegenstände. Harry hatte nun eine Vorahnung, wie es Weihnachten vor sich gehen könnte. Albus und Minerva umarmten ihn und wünschten ihn alles Gute. Endlich konnte er Frühstücken und in sein Zimmer.

Fünfzehn Minuten später, kamen Minerva und Albus in sein Zimmer. Er hatte aufgehört, seine Tür zu verschließen, damit sie sich nicht wieder sorgen machten. „Harry, was hast du für heute geplant?" Albus ging zu seinen Schreibtisch und betrachtete den Umschlag des Buches, was er gerade lass.

„Ich dachte das ich einige neue Flüche ausprobiere, die ich in diesem Buch gefunden habe. Mom schlug auch vor, das ich einige Zauber erlernen könnte, dir mir helfen zu entkommen, falls ich gefangen genommen werde. Ich möchte auch an meine Anti-Appertier Zauber arbeiten. Ich kann ihn nur für einige Minuten halten. Ich habe das Buch vom 6.Jahr in Zaubertränke beendet und wollte versuchen einige zu brauen. Wenn ich noch Zeit habe, wollte ich noch einige Beschwörungen üben. Oh und ich berauche..."

Albus runzelte die Stirn und unterbrach ihn. „Harry, du forderst dich zu viel. Du wirst nicht heute gegen Tom kämpfen. Du kannst nicht in diesem Tempo weiter machen. Ich weiss das du viel lernen möchtest, aber wenn du so weiter machst, dann machst du dich kaputt. Ich denke das wir eine Grenze setzten müssen. Du musst dich auch entspannen. Das ist besser für dich und deinen Körper."

„Voldemort wird nicht warten bis ich alles gelernt habe, das ihn vernichtet. Sollen wir ihn erklären, das er bis zu meinen NEWT´s warten soll, damit ich nicht von lernen abgelenkt werde? Er hat mich als Baby angegriffen. Er wartet nur auf eine Gelegenheit, es wieder zu tun. Wir können uns nicht erlauben, das ich nicht bereit bin. Ich muss lernen, solange ich noch die Chance habe, wir haben nur noch ein Monat Sommerferien."

„Harry, ich freue mich zu sehen, dass du die Sache erkannt hast und zu meiner Überraschung auch lernst, aber Albus hat recht. Das Leben beschränkt sich nicht nur darauf, gegen den Dunklen Lord zu kämpfen. Es gibt auch noch die Familie, die Freund, das lachen und das weinen. Wir möchten, das du auch dein Leben lebst." Argumentierte Minerva.

Harry sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. „Nein! Du weißt nicht was die Prophezeiung sagt. Ich habe kein Leben. Es gibt nur einen Grund, warum ich da bin."

„Harry, das ist genau der Grund, warum ich dir nichts von der Prophezeiung sagen wollte. Ich wusste da du dich vom Leben zurückziehen würdest und nur auf deine Aufgabe hinarbeiten würdest. Aber es ist die Liebe zu uns allen, die dich stark macht. Wir versuchen so weit wie möglich, diesen Kampf herauszuzögern, den du leider führen musst. Aber es wird nicht funktionieren, wenn du keine Zeit für die Liebe hast," sagte Albus und legte eine Hand auch Harrys Schulter.

„Ich kann mich nicht ausruhen, ich muss weiterlernen. Ich habe schon genügend Zeit verloren. Ich hätte es schon vorher wissen sollen, den hätte ich einige Sommer mehr gehabt, zum lernen."

Albus schüttelte seinen Kopf und seufzte. Er sah Harry direkt in die Augen und wusste, das er eine Grenze setzten musste. Minerva würde weiterhin, jeden morgen zwei Stunden mit ihm lernen, denn müsste er eine Beschäftigung bis zum Mittagessen finden. Nach dem Essen würden sich noch etwas über und vor dem Schlafengehen, noch eine Stunde lesen.

Harry sah ihn an und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Seine Gefühle spielten verrückt, seit Sirius gestorben war. Dad verstand nicht. Warum konnte er nicht erkennen, da Harry auf den Kampf mit Voldemort vorbereitet werden muss? Voldemort wollte ihn töten, als er noch ein Baby war. Er würde nicht warten, bis Harry stark genug war. Mom umarmte ihn und wollte ihn beruhigen. Er war allein, sogar hier. Er hatte als Kind immer das Gefühl das er nicht gemocht wurde. Als er nach Hogwart kam, vergingen es, aber jetzt schienen ihn diese Gefühle wieder zu überschwemmen.

Minerva umarmte ihr Kind fester. Sie kannte zwar nicht den genauen Inhalte der Prophezeiung, aber sie konnte zwei und zwei zusammenzählen. Sie sah Albus grimmig an. War er das Kind, das gegen Voldemort kämpfen musste? Das Kind in ihren Armen? Er würde nicht alleine kämpfen. Sie würde mit ihm kämpfen. Ihr Löwe. Sie drückte ihn fester an sich.

„Harry, ich habe versprochen, das ich dir helfen werde. Minerva und ich tun alles was wir können. Wir möchten das du weißt, das wir hinter dir stehen. Wir kümmern uns um dich. Wir werden tun, was notwendig ist. Emotional, finanziell, körperlich und was immer du auch brauchst. Erlaube uns einfach dir zu helfen, denn du sollst das nicht allein machen."

Harry schniefte. Er wurde in seinen Gefühlen eingeschlossen. Sie versuchten es, sehr sogar. Er musste sich eingestehen, das sie ihn liebten, aber liebten sie ihn auch vorher, als sie versuchten ihn zu schützen. Er löste sich aus Minervas Armen und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. „Ich werde bis zum Mittagessen lernen und dann werde ich aufhören," sagte er leise. Er merkte wie sie sich entspannte. Albus drückte noch mal leicht seine Schulter bevor er den Raum verlies. „Ich bin stolz auf dich, Harry." Minerva folgte Albus.

Harry seufzte, erstand auf und schoss die Tür. Er musste sich einen neuen Plan zurechtlegen. Dad würde sicher überprüfen, das er nicht zu viel lernte. Er dachte das es möglich war, jeden Morgen um eins aufsteht und bis sieben zu lernen. Sie blieben normalerweise solange in ihren Raum. Das würde ihn zusätzlich sechs Stunden täglich geben. Leider hatte er dann, aber nur drei Stunden Schlaf jede Nacht. Wenn er Nachmittag ein Schläfchen halten würde, würde es schon gehen. Harry dachte weiter nach, er könnte sich auch ein paar Tränke brauen, damit er wach blieb. Es gab auch Energienfördernde Tränke, die ihm helfen würden. Nachdem er seine Pläne noch mal durchgegangen war, um jeglichen fehler zu vermeiden, öffnete er sein Buch und bergan wieder zu lesen.

Im Wohnzimmer nahm Albus Minerva in den Arm. Dies war nicht der Geburtstag, den sie sich für Harry vorgestellt hatten.

Der nächsten Tage liefen fast an Harry vorbei. Er braute sich einen Trank, der seine Energie verdoppelte. Er nahm ach Tränke, die ihn bis zu zwölf Stunden wach hielten. Alle Tränke die er brauchte machten süchtig, also entschied er sich, sie in kleineren Dosierungen über den Tag zu nehmen. Er legte sich jeden Abend ins Bett und wartete bis seine Großeltern eingeschlafen war. Es war auch die einzige Zeit in der er Ruhe finden konnte. Sein Appetit hatte auch nachgelassen.

Albus war müde, er hatte fast den ganzen Tag damit verbracht, mit Cornelius Fudge zu diskutieren. Voldemort hatte eine weiter Familie angegriffen. Er musste sich auch noch mit dem Orden treffen. Seine sorgen um Harry erhöhten sich auch. Harry sah immer schlechter aus. Er hatte nicht erwartet das Harry es einfach so hinnahm und auch noch früher zu Bett ging. Er hatte Harry auch überprüft, das er nicht mehr lernte, als er sollte. Er wollte gerade seine Robe entfernen, als Fawkes erschien. Er hatte einen Brief im Schnabel. Albus nahm ihn den Brief ab und gab ihm einen Zitronenbonbon. Der Brief war von Moody, er musste ihn sofort sehen. Albus seufzte, er übergab Minerva den Brief, küsste sie und appertierte.

Minerva ging ins Bett und hoffte das Albus nicht zu lange brauchte. Sie verwandelte sich in eine Katze, also würde sie hören wenn Albus wiederkam. Er brauchte nicht mal eine Stunde bis er wieder da war. Sie verwandelte sich zurück und beobachtete ihn, wie er versuchte sie nicht zu wecken. „Ich bin noch wach, Albus," flüsterte sie.

Er drehte sich und lächelte sie an. Er ging zum Bett hinüber und küsste sie leicht. „Alles ist Okay. Anscheinen hat Alastor von eine Ministeriumsfreund gehört, wie zwei Zauberer vor Muggel, Autos schweben lassen hatten. Die Zauberer wurden gefunden und sie waren unterm Imperiofluch. Alastor denkt, das er neue Anwärter von Voldemort sein könnten."

„Warum kommst du nicht ins Bett?"

„Das werde ich gleich, aber erst will ich noch mal nach Harry sehen. Ich denke, das er sich nicht gut fühlt. Er sah heute morgen etwas schlecht aus. Du weißt, das er uns nicht sagen würde, das er krank ist."

„Ich komme mit dir," sagte Minerva, sieg aus dem Bett und warf sich ihren Morgenmantel über. Sie folgte Albus.

Sie hörten kein Ton aus Harry Zimmer und das Licht war aus. Wahrscheinlich schlief er schon. Seine Augen trafen ihre und sie nickte. Albus öffnete die Tür.

Harry hatte ein Schild errichtet und warf Flüche. Es lag auf der Hand, das er schon eine ganze weile übte. Sein Gesicht glühte und er hatte Schweißtropfen an der Nase.

Er unterbrach, als er die beiden in der Tür stehen sollte. Albus holte tief Luft. Minerva konnte spüren wie sich sein Körper anspannte und sich seine Augen verdunkelten.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Harry?" Seine stimme war leise, aber fest. So wie es aussah, hatte Harry ein zum Schwaigenbringenden Zauber und eine schwierige Illusion geschaffen. Denn als sie die Tür geöffnet hatte, stellten sie fest, dass das Licht sehr wohl an war.

Harry ignorierte ihn. Er nahm das Schild hinunter und nahm sich ein Tuch, um sich den Schweiß von Gesichte und Nacken abzuwischen. Er ging hinüber zu seine Schreibtisch und hob ein Pergament auf, das mit Stichpunkten beschrieben war, die er heute Nacht noch abarbeiten wollte. Er musste weiter an seine Beschwörungen arbeiten, den er war nicht so gut, wie er erhofft hatte. Er beschor sich eine Feder herbei. Er war gerade dabei sich auch ein Blatt Pergament zu beschwören, als Albus Dumbledore ihn umdrehte und ihn mit wütenden Augen ansah.

Die schnelle Drehung verursachte, das ihm schwindlig wurde. Ihm war schwindlig und schlecht und es gab nur eine Sache die er in dem Moment tun konnte. Er entleerte den ganzen Mageninhalte, vor seinen Großeltern uns sackte zusammen.

Die meisten Eltern reagierten bei ihrem ersten Kind über. Also war es nicht ungewöhnliches das sie bei jedem Wehwehchen sofort ins Krankenhaus fuhren und auf eine sofortigen Behandlung bestanden. Das würde ihn auch nicht überraschen wenn Minerva und Albus auch so reagierten. Normaerweise sollte man denken, das der Schulleiter und die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin, in ihren hundert Jahren mit Kindern schon einige Erfahrungen hatten.

Er war aber eine andere Sache, sich um das eigene Kind zu kümmern. Sie loteten ihre Wahlen ab und begannen zu handeln. Sie reagierten schnell aber ruhig. Sie beide waren Kopf des Hauses Gryffindor und hatten schon viele Schüler in den Krankenflügel begleitet. Aber die beiden waren jetzt nicht Harrys Professoren. Sie waren Eltern ihres erst geborenen Kindes und reagierten auch so. Jeder der beiden versuchte ihn zu wecken, aber er reagierte nicht. Sie vergeudeten ihre Zeit, im den sie sich gegenseitig Anweisungen gaben. Minerva kann als erstes wieder zu sich und beschwor eine Trage herbei. Sie ließ Harry drauf schweben, dann rüttelte die Albus und sagte ihn das er Poppy suchen solle und das sie sich in Hogwarts treffen würden. Albus schickte Fawkes mit einer Nachricht und beschwor einen Portschlüssel, der sie direkt in den Krankenflügel brachte. Minerva verwandelte ihr Nachtzeug in eine Robe und sie erschienen vor dem Krankenflügel.

Albus schritt auf und ab, während Poppy Harry untersuchte. Er hatte es gespürt, das es Harry nicht gut ging. Minerva verhielt sich besser, die half Poppy, indem sie auf ihre Anweisungen hörte und ihr die Tranke reicht, die sie brauchte. Schließlich nach zwei langen Stunden, rief Poppy sie zu sich.

Harry lag im Bett. Er war kreideweiß und schlief.

„Ihn geht es gut, Albus," sagte Poppy. „Er hat zu viele, unterschiedliche Tränke genommen. Man muss vorsichtig sein, wenn man den Energietrank mit dem Stärkungstrank mischt. Ich konnte über sechs verschieden Tränke in seinem Körper feststellen. Das Problem war, das er nicht genug gegessen hatte, damit sein Körper sie verarbeiten konnte. Ich vermute auch, das er seit drei Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen hat."

Harry müsste eine Woche im Bett verbringen und es würde noch mal eine Woche dauern, bis er seine volle Kraft wieder hatte.

Sie schlug vor, das sie ihn wieder mitnahmen, da er zusätzliche Betreuung brauchte. Er brauchte Nährtränke, musste regelmäßig essen und mindestens acht Stunden jede Nacht schlafen. Sie legten Harry wieder auf die Trage und deckten ihn zu.

Albus dankte ihr fürs kommen und entschuldigte sich für die Störung, mitten in den Nacht. Sie gab den beiden nur ein lächeln und bat sie, nach ihr zu rufen wenn irgendetwas sein sollte. Albus erschuf wieder einen Portschlüssel. Einen Moment später waren sie wieder zu Hause angekommen.

Harry stöhnte und faste sich mit der Hand an den Kopf. Er fühlte sich, als hätte Dudley in stundenlang als Boxsack missbraucht. Er reichte hinüber um seine Brille zu holen, aber das war anstrengender als er gedacht hatte. Er müsste einen weiteren Trank brauen. Er musste eingeschlafen sein. Er vergeudete Zeit. Er versuchte aufzustehen, aber eine Hand drückte ihn wieder ins Bett. Er sah die Hand an und dann deren Besitzer.

Minerva saß auf einem Stuhl, neben seinem Bett. Sie sah müde aus und Traurigkeit war in ihren Augen zu sehnen. Raschelnde Kleidung veranlasste ihn aufzusehen, Albus war auf dem Weg den Raum zu verlassen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er eine Ordensversammlung oder so.

Minerva beschwor ihn heißen Kakao und Toast zum Frühstück. Sie stellte auch ein Phiole mit einen Trank dazu.

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Ernährungsergänzender Trank. Poppy hat uns aufgetragen ihn dir vor jedem Essen zu geben, die nächsten zwei Wochen."

Der gestrige Abend, fiel ihm wieder ein. Er seufzte, er machte so viele Probleme. Dad war wahrscheinlich gegangen, weil er verärgert mit ihn war. Harry aß sein Frühstück und nahm seinen Trank. Er trank noch ein großes Glas Saft. Minerva lies das Geschirr verschwinde, nachdem er fertig war. Harry blieb leise und starrte auf seine Hände.

„Warum Harry?" fragte Minerva leise. Die tränke waren gefährlich, Warum hast du dich solcher Gefahr ausgesetzt?"

„Ich musste mehr lernen und üben, aber ihr beide wolltet es nicht zulassen."

„Harry, Albus hat dir erklärt, das du es nicht übertreiben sollst. Trotz das er deinen lernen eingeschränkt hatte, gab er dir doch genügend Zeit. Du hast acht bis neun Stunden gelernt. Wie viele waren es bei den Dursleys?"

„Ich lernte normalerweise morgens, übte Nachmittags und laß Abends noch etwas. Ich hatte Nachts mindestens sechs bis sieben Stunden Schlaf. Wenn ich nicht lernte, aß ich Quidditchbücher oder schrieb Briefe. Als ich hier her kam, konnte ich nicht so viel lernen und verlor Zeit."

„Nun, jetzt hast du noch mehr Zeit verloren.. Du musst eine Woche im Bett beleiben und darfst zwei Wochen nicht üben."

„Was? Ich kann nicht zwei Wochen, nichts tun."

„Die Zeit die du die letzten Wochen gewonnen hast, verlierst du, weil du jetzt die Wochen genesen musst. Das war es nicht wert Harry. Du hast nicht auf uns gehört und hast dein Leben in Gefahr gebracht. Du musst uns vertrauen Harry, das wir nach dir sehen."

„Euch vertrauen? Ich kann euch nicht vertrauen. Ich möchte nicht für eure Fehler verantwortlich sein, ich habe mit meinen eigenen Fehlern zu kämpfen."

Minerva seufzte innerlich. Sein Vertrauen zu ihnen, war wieder ganz unten. Harry vertraute ihnen nicht mehr. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet, sie hatte gedacht, das er ihnen möglicherweise eine Chance gab.

„Harry, du kannst das nicht alleine machen. Niemand kann das. Planst du, dein Leben allein in die Hand nehmen und nie jemanden zu vertrauen. Ja wir haben Fehler gemacht und ich diskutiere nicht mit dir, wie sehr das verletzt, aber du muss auch die Menschen auf dich zukommen lassen."

Harry schloss die Augen. Sicher jetzt wollten sie ihn alle. Wo waren sie, als sie ihn in einen Schrank eingeschlossen hatten? Wo waren sie in den Nächten, in denen er an Hunger litt? Wo waren sie in den Jahren, die er einsam und verlassen im Ligusterweg verbracht hatte? Harry drehte sich um, er reagierte nicht mehr auf die Fragen und schlief wieder ein.

* * *

_Ja, ja jetzt habe sie ihn erwischt! _

_So ich hoffe das euch das Chap wieder gefallen hat und ihr mir ein paar liebe Review schreibst, wenn es sein muss auch Beschwerden, aber wirklich nur wenn es sein muss!HAHA! ;-)_

_Ich werde versuchen mich schnell wieder zu melden, damit es weiter geht._

_Bis dann euer Bärchen._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey ihr alle zusammen!_

_Ich dachte ich bring euch mal ein vorzeitiges Osterei, weil ich nicht weis ob ich es nächstes Wochenende schaffe._

_Wie immer gehört nichts an der FF mir. Die Figuren gehören JKR. _

_Ich danke euch alle für die netten Review´s , jetzt wünschen ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen!_

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter und seine Familie

**Kapitel 8

* * *

**

Harry fühlte sich miserabel und wollte allein gelassen werden. Er war seit fünf Tagen, an Bett gefesselt. Die Schule würde in drei Wochen beginnen und er konnte es nicht mehr abwarten. Wenn er schon im Bett beleiben musste, hätten sie ihn mindestens erlauben können zu lernen. Aber seine Aufpasser erlaubten es ihm nicht. Minerva verbrachte viel Zeit damit, in seinen Zimmer zu sitzen und ihn einfach zu beobachten. Manchmal brachte sie sich etwas Arbeit mit und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Sie spielten auch einige Spiele, die er zu seinem Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Gelegentlich wurde ihm erlaubte, mal eine habe Stunde zu lesen. Ihm wurde nur erlaubt das Bett zu verlassen, wenn er ins Badezimmer musste und dann begleitete Minerva ihn bis zur Tür. Sie versuchte auch noch mal mit ihm zu sprechen. Sie versuchte ihn auch zu erklären, das wenn es ihn wieder besser ginge, er wieder lernen dürfet, aber nicht mehr so viel. Sie kamen jeden Abend noch mal bevor sie zu Bett gingen, um sicher zustellen, das er nicht mehr brauchte.

Er versuchte ihnen zu erklären, das er sich gut fühlte. Er war nicht mehr müde, ihn war nicht mehr schlecht und auch sonst fühlte er sich gut. Poppy bestand aber immer darauf, das ihre Patienten so lange im Bett blieben. Mindestens dachte er, das es bei ihm immer so war.

Er fing an zu glauben, das sie etwas vor ihn geheim hielten. Er wusste es nicht sicher, aber er hatte es im Gefühl. Gelegentlich konnte man, wissende Blicke sehen, die sich die beiden zuwarfen.

Albus appertierte nach Hause, es war ein langer Tag gewesen und er war noch nicht vorbei. Er hatte damit begonnen, die Abende bei Harry zu verbringen damit Minerva ein Pause hatte. Harry fühle sich in seiner Gegenwart nicht wohl und sprach auch nicht viel mit ihm. Harry schlief jetzt schon immer um neun also hatten sie noch etwas Zeit. Albus ging ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich etwas bequemeres an. Er und Minerva aßen mit Harry im Zimmer zu Abend. Beiden versuchten auch mit Harry zu reden. Er ging in Harry Zimmer und begrüßte sie. Minerva ging zu ihn, während Harry nur ein _´Hallo´ _murmelte.

Harry beobachtete Albus, der sich an den Tisch setzte den er gerade beschworen hatte. Er wünschte sich, das sie wo anders Essen würden. Sein Großvater war so weit weg, er trug jetzt wieder sein Schulleitergesicht. Er hatte ein lächeln auf den Gesicht und sprach nicht über die Sache. Harry fühlte sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Das einzigste Gespräch das sie hatten, hatte Zwanzig Minuten gedauert. In denen er Harry damit belehrte das die Tränke gefährlich waren und nicht erlaubt.

„Harry, ich war heute im Ministerium. Da du keine Post empfangen kannst, habe ich mir erlaubt deine OLW´s Ergebnisse mitzubringen." Er reichte Harry einen versiegelten Umschlag. „Die Schule sollte in den nächsten Tagen eine Kopie bekommen."

Harry zerbrach das Siegel und öffnete das Pergament.

OLW´s Ergebnisse von Harry James Potter 

Harry las den Brief, er hatte ein Ohnegleichen in DADA und Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Ein Erwartung übertroffen in Zauberkunst, Tranfiguration und Kräuterkunde. Ein Annehmbar in Tränke, Astronomie und Wahrsagen. In Geschichte der Magie war er durchgefallen.

Gestammt: 8 OLW´s 

_NEWT´s Kategorien: 7_

_Gesamt Durchschnitt : 84 EE_

Harry sah auf „Ich habe 8 OLW´s" Er gab Minerva das Pergament, das sie zusammen mit Albus laß. „Hagrid wird sich freuen, ich habe ein Ohnegleichen in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe." Albus und Minerva tauschten einen Blick aus, den Harry nicht sah.

„Gut gemacht, Harry. Bist du sicher das du deine NEWT´s Kurse nicht noch mal überdenken willst?"

„Astronomie und Wahrsagen, werde mir nicht helfen Auror zu werden. Ich habe mich nicht für Tränke und Geschichte der Magie Qualifiziert. Die einzigen Stunden die ich weglasse, ist Magische Geschöpfe. Ich mag den Unterricht und Hagrid ist großartig, aber ich denke das ich keine Zeit haben werde."

„Harry ich denke 5 NEWT´s Kurse währen gut, ich weiß das du Tränke in Eigenstudium lernst, aber ich denke das du noch ein Fach wählen solltest," sagte Albus „Wie wäre es mit Alte Runen oder Arthementik?"

Die Diskunion über seine OLW´s dauerte bis zu Schlafengehen. Harry war schließlich damit einverstanden, noch alte Runen zu nehmen, aber nicht als NEWT´s Kurs. Er nahm wie viel den Anfängerkurs, wie die meisten die damit erst begannen. Er würde es Freitag Nachmittag haben, also würde es nicht seinen Unterrichtsplan durcheinanderbringen. Er fragte sich, was Ron und Hermine in ihren OLW´s hatten

Nächsten Morgen wachte Harry auf und war allein in seinem Raum. Er wartete eine Zeit, aber niemand kam. Er musste ins Badezimmer und entschied nicht länger zu warten. Als er wieder in sein Zimmer kam, was es immer noch leer. Er setzte sich auf seine Bett und wartete. Er wollte die Regeln nicht brechen, also legte er sich wieder hin und schoss die Augen. Er ging im geiste noch mal alle Zauber durch, die er gelernt hatte, aber das dauerte nicht sehr lange.

Eine Stunde späte hatte er Hunger. Er rief, aber bekam keine Antwort. Er verlies sein Bett und ging Richtung Küche. Im Wohnzimmer lag Albus schlafend auf der Couch.. Er hatte seine Brille noch auf und eine Rolle Pergament in der Hand. Harry ging zu ihn hinüber und sah ihn an. Warum vertraute er diesem Mann nicht mehr? Er musste sich bei ihm entschuldigen. Harry ging weiter in die Küche. Er machte sich eine Toast und nahm sich ein Glas Saft, seinen Trank fand er auch.

Zurück im Wohnzimmer stand er wieder vor seinem Großvater. Er entschied sich, ihn es etwas bequemer zu machen. Er rief eine Decke herbei und verbreiterte die Couch. Er wollte nicht wieder in sein Zimmer, aber er wollte auch kein Ärger. Er setzte sich auf die Couch und lenkte seine Liebe eine Zeit lang. Er überlegte sich, wie er sich entschuldigen sollte. Albus und Minerva waren nicht wie die Dursley, aber sie waren auch nicht wie der Schulleiter und der Kopf des Hauses Gryffindor. Er wollte nicht mehr gehen. Die Dursleys habe in immer eingetrichtert, was für ein Freak er war und das er unerwünscht bei ihnen war. Er betrachtete wieder den alten Mann. Er ging rüber zu ihn, legte sich zu ihm. Er deckte sich zu und schlief wieder ein.

Minerva wurde um fünf Uhr morgens geweckt. Todesser hatte wieder zugeschlagen und der Orden war zu Hilfe geeilt. Albus war die ganze Nacht, mit einem anderen Problem beschäftigt. Er war gerade nach Hause gekommen, als Minerva gehen wollte. Albus war ins Wohnzimmer gegangen, um seine Post zu sortieren. Harry würde noch ein paar Stunden schlafen, also konnte er etwas Arbeit erledigen. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, das er eingeschlafen war.

Minerva appertierte direkt ins Schafzimmer. Sie musste sich erst mal umziehen, Tonks war mit eine Tablett voller Sandwisches gestolpert. Das alleine war ja nicht so schlimm, aber Minerva hatte gerade eine Schüssel mit Suppe schweben lassen. Tonks war mit der Schüssel zusammengestoßen und sie hatte alles abbekommen. Bevor sie aber gehen konnte, musste sie warten, bis die Auroren die Todesser eingesammelt hatten. Sie duschte und ging dann in Harry Zimmer, um nach ihn und Albus zu sehen. Sie waren nicht dort, leise ging sie Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Sie musste lächeln, Albus und Harry lagen auf der Couch. Albus sein langer Bart, bedeckte Harrys halbes Gesicht. Er hatte einen Arm um ihn gelegte uns sein Gesichte hatte er in Harrys Haaren ergraben. Albus wachte auf und sah nur schwarze Haare vor sich. Er drehte sich und sah Minerva, die ihn anlächelte, erst dann verwirklichte er das Harry neben ihm lag. Er holte tief Luft und inhalierte Harry Geruch, er wünschte sich, das ihr Verhältnis wie früher wurde. Harry bewegte sich und versuchte seine Arme zu strecken. Er stieß auf wiederstand und wachte auf. Er sah in ein paar blaue Augen. Er versuchte aufzustehen, aber Albus hielt ihn davon ab.

„Es tut mir leid das ich eingeschlafen bin. Du musst hungrig sein?"

„Ich hatte ein Toast und Saft. Ich wollte nicht ungehorsam sein, also bin ich hier hergekommen, damit du siehst das ich mich auch ausruhe. Ich habe nicht gelernt oder sonst was," sagte Harry leise.

„Nun, den werde ich uns mal was zu essen machen. Ich bin verhungert," sagte Minerva und stand auf, bis Harry sie stoppte.

„Lass mich kochen. Ihr könnt hier bleiben und euch ausruhen. Ihr seht..." Harry stoppte. Er hätte fast gesagt, das sie schrecklich aussehen. „..müde aus. Ich habe mich lange genug ausgeruht und ich fühle mich gut. Ich darf morgen das Bett, so oder so verlassen." Harry gab den beiden einen flehenden Blick.

„Gut, aber wir kommen mit und schauen zu." Die drei gingen in die Küche. Harry hatte nicht viel Übung darinnen, mit Magie zu kochen, also machte er es auf Muggelart.

Minerva und Albus starrten ihn an, als er in der Küche arbeitete. Er bereitete ein Schinken-Käse Omelette zu. Er machte Muffins und schnitt die Melone. Der Speck war knusprig und er briet Pilze, Albus genoss es. Es stellte alles auf den Tisch und sah den beiden beim Essen zu. Er war nicht sehr hungrig, er nahm sich nur etwas Speck und Obst.

Harry wusch danach ab, während sie Kaffee tranken. „Wo hast du so kochen gelernt?" fragte Minerva. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe für die Dursleys gekocht?"

„Möchtet ihr noch mehr Kaffee?" fragte Harry. Minerva bemerkte sie Änderung der Themas, aber sie wollte nicht darauf eingehen. Sie wusste nicht viel über sein Leben bei den Dursley und wollte es aber gerne wissen.

„Vielleicht können wir etwas reden, wenn ihr nicht zu müde seit?"

„Wirklich, ich fühle mich wie neu. Eine Gute Mahlzeit kann wunder wirken."

Harry hob die Augenbrauen, er wollte eine Flut an fragen vermeiden, also erzähle er ihnen was er alles bei den Dursleys durchgemacht hat. Der mündliche Missbrauch, das hungern, die viel zu kleinen Mahlzeiten, die Hausarbeit die schon früh begannen, die Einsamkeit, das Leben im Schrank und sie Vernachlässigung. Er erzählte ihnen, wie sehr sie die Magie verabscheuten. Er erklärte ihnen, wie sehr die Dursley ihn verabscheut haben, das er auf ihrer Türschwelle lag. Er sprach über seine Verwandten, als wenn sie Fremde Personen wären.

Albus stand auf und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Er sagte kein Wort, aber Harry konnte die Tränen spüren.

Er und Albus spielten eine Runde Schach, während Minerva an den Stundenplänen arbeitete. Albus konnte jetzt besser verstehen, was in Harry vor sich ging. Er wusste das sie einen großen Schritt gemacht hatten und es fühlte sich wundervoll an.

Drei Tage Später, war Harry wieder aus dem Bett und es lief alles wieder normal. Er durfte die Zauber zwar noch nicht wieder über, aber er durfte in seinen Büchern lesen. Albus und Minerva hatte ihn schließlich allein gelassen. Sein Großvater, war im Ministerium und seine Großmutter musste etwas in Hogwarts erledigen. In nicht mal mehr zwei Wochen, würde die Schule wieder beginnen und es gab noch mehr als genug zu tun. Sie konnte Harry nicht mit ins Schloss nehmen, den es waren schon einige Lehrer da, die sich auf ihren unterricht vorbereiteten. Harry durfte alleine bleiben, aber er musste versprechen, das er nicht übte.

Hedwig war von der Schule zu ihm gebracht worden, damit er Briefe schreiben konnte, während er im Bett lag. Hermine war in Spanien und niemand wusste das er krank gewesen war. Dad hielt sein versprechen und sagte niemanden wo er war und was er tat. Die Mitglieder waren etwas enttäuscht und beleidigt, weil er ihnen nicht seine OLW´s Ergebnisse gesagt hatte. Ron hatte 7 OLW´s und Hermine 10. Hermine musste erst ihren Brief ins HQ schicken, seine Briefe wurde überprüft, damit sie keine empfindlichen Informationen enthielten.

Hedwig folg durchs Fenster und landete bei Harry. Sie ließ ihren Briefe auf seine Beine fallen. Es waren die üblichen Briefe von Mrs.Weasley und Remus. Ron und Hermine hatten auch geschrieben, sie konnte es nicht abwarten ihm im Zug zu sehen, damit sie seine Ergebnisse hören konnten. Rons Brief enthielt zwei Blätter Pergament. Der erste war typisch Ron, voll mit Quidditch und der andere war von Ginny.

_Harry,_

_Ich habe meine Brief in dem von Ron versteckt, weil Mom uns nicht schreiben lässt, was dich enttäuschen könnte. Ich weiß das du traurig bist, aber ich hoffe da wo du bist, geht es dir gut. Wir sind bald wieder an der Schule und dann wir es hoffentlich einfacher. _

_Ich hatte gehofft, das du beim Begräbnis von Hagrid gewesen wärst, aber leider warst du es nicht. Ich weiß nicht wer jetzt der neue Lehrer ist, aber es wird nicht mehr das selbe sein. _

_Ich denke an dich,_

_Deine Ginny._

Harry keuchte, Hagrids Begräbnis? Warum haben sie ihm nichts gesagt? Warum war es ein Geheimnis? Er setzt sich auf den Stuhl und stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände. Harry kochte innerlich vor Zorn. Wie trauten sie sich, ihm nicht von Hagrids Tot zu erklären. Hagrid war sein erster Freund, er hatte ihm Hedwig geschenkt.

Ein anderes Geheimnis, noch mehr Lügen. Es hörte nicht auf. Er hasste den Krieg. Er musste ihn schnell beenden. Je länger er dauerte, je mehr Menschen würden sterben. Was wen Ron, Hermine oder den Weasley etwas geschah. Harry ging zu seine Koffer und packte seine Sachen. Er ließ die Sachen, die meiste Kleidung, die Spiele und andere Sachen, die ihn sein Großeltern gekaut hatten zurück. Er nah die Kette und den Ring ab und legte sie auf den Schreibtisch. Er schrumpfte den Koffer und den Käfig, dann steckte er die Sachen in die Tasche. Er erklärt Hedwig, das sie nach Hogwarts fliegen sollte und keine Brief für ihn ausliefern sollte. Er würde sie wieder sehen, wenn die Schule begann. Er setzt sich aufs Bett und überlegte wo er hingehen sollte. Er dachte eine Weile nach, dann entschied er sich, sich im Grimmauldplatz zu verstecken. Er nahm die Briefe die Hedwig ihn gebrachte hatte und steckte sie in die Tasche. Er wollte keine Anhaltspunkt hinterlassen. Minerva wollte um fünf zu Hause sein, also hatte er noch eine viertel Stunde Zeit. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Dachboden vom Grimmauldplatz und dann war er verschwunden.

Albus und Minerva war im Schulleiterbüro von Hogwarts. Das Ministerium hatte einige Auroren geschickt, die für die Sicherheit der Schule sorgen sollten. Albus war seit Mittag dort gewesen, er war müde und sie entschieden sich nach Hause zu gehen. Es war jetzt doch schon fast neun Uhr und sie wollten zu Harry. Sie mussten ihm noch von Hagrids Tot erzählen. Sie hatten es vor ihn geheim gehalten, wie er so krank war. Sie hätten aus Sicherheitsgründen ihm nicht erlauben können, zum Begräbnis zu gehen, aber sie kannte die Verbundenheit des Trios. Albus wollte ihn die schlechte Nachricht nicht überbringen. Er war so traurig, nach Sirius Tot, es hätte ihn das Herz zerbrochen.

Sie gingen aus dem Tor von Hogwarts, sobald sie die Schutzzauber hinter sich hatten appertierten sie.

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, rief Minerva nach Harry. Als er nicht antwortete, gingen sie zu seinem Zimmer. Albus schaute in die Küche. Ein paar Minuten später, stellten sie fest das er nicht zu Hause war. Sie fanden die Halskette und den Rind, auf seinem Schreibtisch. Harry war verschunden, aber ist er freiwillig gegangen? Sie hatten keine Idee wieso er gegangen war oder wohin. Sie müssten den Orden Informieren, wenn er nicht bald wieder auftauchte.

* * *

_So und weg ist er wieder. Na was seine Großeltern wohl machen? Tja, das erfahrt ihr das nächste mal. _

_Ich hoffe das euch diese Cha gefalen hat und ihr mir ma eure Meinung schreibt. Obwohl ich nach diesen Chap Ende wohl ziehlich viee Heuler bekomme. Aber ich liebe es, das ein Chap so endet und man nicht weiß wie es weiter geht. Aber nur wenn ich schreibe, wenn ich lese ärgere ich mich auch immer wenn ich nicht erfahre wie es weiter geht._

_So ich wünsche euch noch ein schönes Wochenende... euer Bärchen._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey ihr! _

_Ich habe hier ein schönes neues Chap für euch. _

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen!_

_**

* * *

**_

Harry Potter und seine Familie

**_Kapitel 9

* * *

_**

Harry landete auf einem Karton. Er kletterte schnell hinunter und wartete. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob ihn jemand ankommen gehört hatte. Die Luft im Dachboden war veraltet und stickig. Er wartete fünfzehn Minuten und ging dann zu Tür, um zu horchen. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und spähte hinaus, aber er konnte niemandem im dritten Stock erkennen. Weit unten konnte er die Stimme von Mrs.Weasley hören, sie machte wahrscheinlich das Abendessen. Er konnte nicht feststellen, ob Ron oder Ginny da waren.

Er warf eine Schweigezauber über den Dachboden, zog sich einige Möbelstücke zusammen und setzte sich auf einen Sessel. Mann konnte ihn nicht sehen, sollte jemand auf den Dachboden kommen. Er saß einfach so da und dachte über Hagrid nach. Er kannte niemanden der ein größeres Herz hatte, er war immer loyal. Er fragte sich, was geschehen war. Musste er noch mal zu den Riesen? Harry saß noch für eine Weile so dar, aber richtig nachdenken tat er nicht. Er verbrachte noch eine gewisse Zeit damit, seine Liebe zu lenken, dann dachte er an seine Großeltern.

Er war verärgert, aber der größte Teil von ihm war enttäuscht. Verletzt und Enttäuscht. Sie hatten wieder Sachen vor ihm zurückgehalten. Wie konnte es sein, das Ron und Hermine von Hagrids Tot wusste und er nicht? War es seine Schuld? Versuchten sie ihn davor zu schützen, das er sich dafür wieder die Schuld gab? Harry hatte keine Antworten darauf. Oder waren sie in Begriff, ihn nicht mehr wie ein Kind zu behandeln?

_Du benimmst dich aber wie ein Kind!_

Der Gedanke dran bei ihm durch. _Benahm er sich kindisch?_

Harry dachte eine Weile nach und ließ die Schultern hängen. Er hatte sich nicht wie ein erwachsener benommen. Noch einmal hörte er auch sein Gefühl. Kinder liefen weg. Erwachsene würden bleiben und das mit seinen Großeltern besprechen und dann über seine Entscheidung informieren. Möglicherweise gibt es einen triftigen Grund, warum sie es vor ihn geheimgehalten haben? Harry zweifelte zwar dran, aber er musste lernen, die Dinge aus der Sicht des anderen zu sehen.

Harry stand vom Stuhl auf. Er wollte das ihn seine Großeltern als Erwachsenen sehen und ihn als Teil ihres Lebens behandeln. Er wollte ihnen vertrauen aber es war so schwer. Er wollte nicht wieder verletzt werden. Er wollte sich wie die anderen Schüler auch, auf seine Ferien freuen, sie mit seiner Familie verbringen.

Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, das seine Großeltern wahrscheinlich schon zu Hause waren. Sie waren bestimmt mehr als nur in Panik. Er war verschwunden, ohne das er an die Gefühle der anderen gedacht hatte.

Harry sah flüchtig auf seine Uhr. Es war nach neun. Er war schon vier Stunden hier, er musste mach Hause. _Nach Hause!_ Das war ein angenehmes und schönes Wort, er appertierte.

Albus war besorgt, sie mussten ihn finden. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum Harry das Haus verlassen hatte. Er hatte versprochen nicht zu gehen. Er hatte ihm sein Wort gegeben. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht.? Warum würde er seinen Zusätzlichen Schutz, Den Ring und die Halskette abnehmen? Harry war impulsiv das Stimmte, aber hätte er nicht eine Nachricht hinterlassen können? Da Harry appertieren konnte, musste er annehmen, das er so verschwunden war.

Minerva betrat den Raum und hetzte zu Albus. „Sein Koffer ist weg. Er ist weggelaufen." Minerva war voller sorge.

Albus hatte einen Stein im Magen. Harry war weggelaufen? Es war dumm zu glauben, das die Sache besser wurde. Er hatte ihn wieder verlassen. Er war nicht geduldig genug. Hatte er Harry zu stark unter Druck gesetzt? Er wollte, das Harry wusste das er geliebt wurde, das er erwünscht war. Albus dachte an das dünne Kind, mit den schwarze Haaren und den stumpfen grünen Augen. In seinem Verstand befand sich der Harry, mit strahlenden grünen Augen, einem glücklichen lachen auf den Gesicht und vielen Freunden.

Er nahm Minerva in den Arm und versicherte ihr, das sie Harry finden würden.

Minerva lehnte sich an ihn und schluchzte. Ihre Gefühle waren in zwei Teile gerissen. Ein Teil war um den Jungen besorg. Sie konnte nicht glauben das er einfach so weggelaufen ist. War er doch verletzter, als sie gedacht hatten? Der andere Teil, war verärgert. Was dachte sich der Junge dabei? Wusste er den nicht das sie nach ihm suchen würden? Gut, das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen war nicht perfekt, aber sie arbeiteten daran. Sie versuchten es, sehr sogar.

„Wir müssen den Oden verständigen. Je länger wir warten, je höher ist die Chance das er in Gefahr gerät. Wir müssen das aber so vorsichtig wie möglich machen, damit Voldemort nicht Wind davon bekommt. Wir brauch nicht noch seine Todesser, die nach ihm suchen," sagte Albus und drückte Minervas Hand. Es gab eine Ton, von jemanden der appertierte, beide drehten sich um.

Harry landete im Foyer und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Albus und Minerva standen vom Sofa auf. Minerva setzte vor schreck das Herz aus, sie ging zu ihm hinüber und gab ihn eine Ohrfeige. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Kannst du dir vorstellen, was für sorgen wir und gemachte haben? Warum bist du gegangen? Mach da nie wieder, hast du verstanden? Ich leg dich persönlich übers Knie, wenn du das noch mal wieder versuchst."

Sie sah das er bleich wurde, bis auf ihren Handabdruck. Sie fiel ihn um den Hals, beide wurden durch das Gewicht zu Boden gerissen. Minerva fing an zu weinen, sie hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben ein Kind geschlagen. Sie konnte körperliche Strafen, egal welcher Art nicht entschuldigen. Sie hatte ihr eigenes Kind geschlagen und es tat ihr weh. Wie konnte sie ihn verletzten? Sie beschimpfte sich weiter, während sie Harry fester an sich drückte.

Albus hatte gerade erst verwirklicht, das Harry wieder da war, als Minerva sich von ihm löste und auf Harry zuging. Er hörte sie schreien und das bleiche Gesicht der beiden. Jetzt saßen sie beide auf dem Boden und sein Gedanken fingen an sich zu drehen. Seine Familie hatte Probleme und er konnte sie nicht regeln. Er Albus Dumbledore, einer der bekanntesten und leistungsfähigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten, konnte keine Lösung finden. Er wusste nur, das er sie liebte. Er kniete sich neben ihnen und nahm sie beide in die Arme. Minerva weinte aber Harry sagte nicht ein Ton. Sie blieben einen Moment sitzen, bevor er sie beide auf die Füße zog.

„Bist du verletzt Harry?" fragte Albus. „Nein? Lass uns heute Abend nicht mehr reden. Wir gehen jetzt ins Bett und werde morgen darüber reden, was geschehen ist." Er begleitete sie in ihre Zimmer.

Er schloss Harrys Tür und ging mit Minerva in ihr Schafzimmer. Er half ihr beim ausziehen und brachte sie zu Bett. Sie weinte wenigsten nicht mehr, wenn auch nur nach außen hin. Albus ging schnell Duschen und zog sich seinen eigenen Pyjama an. Er sah noch mal nach Harry, der mit geschlossenen Augen im Bett lag. Ob er nun schief oder nicht, das konnte er nicht sagen. Er ging in sein eigenes Bett und nahm seine Frau in den Arm. Sie zitterte noch, er strich ihr durchs Haar und streichelte ihre Wange. Möglicherweise sollten sie es langsamer angehen? Das einzigste wirkliche Problem das sie hatten, war Voldemort. Wenn der nicht wäre, wäre einiges einfacher.

Er schief ein, aber seine Gedanken arbeiteten weiter.

Als Harry aufwachte, war es draußen noch dunkel. Er sprach den Lumoszauber uns langte hinüber, um sich seine Brille zu holen. Er dachte über sein wieder auftauchen gestern Abend nach. Er kam zu den Entschluss das er die Ohrfeige verdient hatte. Er war schließlich Schuld, das sie sich sorgen gemacht hatte. Die meisten sorgen machte er sich aber über seine Großmutter. Er wusste das sie nie jemanden schlagen würde. Die Dursley hatten ihn nur so geschlagen, aber seine Mom hatte das aus Sorge gemacht. Im vierten Jahr war sie ziemlich wütend gewesen, als der falsche Moody Malfoy in ein Fettchen verwandelt hatte und ihn dann durch den Raum schleuderte. Wenn es jemand verdient hatte, dann war es Malfoy, aber das wollte sie nicht hören. Nein, er wusste das sich seine Großmutter erschrocken hatte, über das was sie getan hatte. Er konnte es in ihrem Gesicht sehen. Er wollte ihr erklären, das er es verdient hatte, aber Albus sagte das sie morgen sprechen wollten. Er würde ihnen dann alles erklären und es störte ihn dann auch nicht, wenn sie ihn bestrafen würden. Er wollte nur, das sie sich nicht schlecht fühlte. Und die Sache mit den Geheimnissen? Liebende Menschen taten manchmal Sachen, die sie sonst nicht machen würden.

Er verließ das Bett und öffnete die Tür. Das Haus war leise, wie er es erwatete. Er wollte nicht alleine sein. Er öffnete leise die Schlafzimmertür. Es war dunkel darinnen und er wartete bis sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatte. Seine Dad lag fast in der Mitte und Mom dicht neben ihn. Er krabbelte hinter Dad ins Bett und kuschelte sich an ihn. Jetzt fühlte er sich nicht mehr alleine. Er würde sich morgen bei ihnen Entschuldigen. Jetzt, wollte er einfach nur bei ihnen sein.

Albus wurde warm, zu warm. Er verschob seine Arme ein Stückchen, damit ein bisschen Patz zwischen ihm und Minerva kam. Er wollte ein kleines Stück zurück rutschen. _Zurück?_ Er drehte leicht seine Kopf, Harry lag dicht hinter ihm. Albus war zwischen die beiden gezwängt, er brauchte etwas mehr Platz. Er lächelte und hatte eine Idee. Er griff unter sein Kissen und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. Er lies Minerva schweben, dann rutschte er auf ihren Platz und ließ sie wieder auf seinem herunter. Weder Harry noch Minerva merkte etwas. Er beobachtete wie die beiden sich aneinander kuschelten und er wartete ab. Einer der beiden würde gleich aufwachen, den es war schon sieben Uhr. Er freute sich das Harry zu ihnen gekommen war. Er sah so unschuldig aus, wenn er schlief. Er hatte seine Brille immer noch auf. Albus deutete es als ein gutes Zeichen, das Harry gekommen war.

Minerva löste sich wiederwillig aus ihrem Traum. Sie wusste das sie aufwachen musste und öffnete die Augen und sah in Albus blaue Augen. Er lächelte sie an und sah hinter sie. Sie war leicht verwirrt, bis sie merkte das hinter ihr noch jemand lag. _Harry?_ Sie drehte sich um und hatte seine Harre im Gesicht. Er schlief noch, aber das hielt sie nicht ab, einen Arm um ihn zu legen. Harry bewegte sich und kuschelte sich dichter an sie.

_Harry war geflogen. Er saß auf seinem Besen und flog neben einem Adler. Er wühlte sich frei_. Langsam wurde er wach. Er fühlte wie ein Arm um ihn gelegt wurde und kuschelte sich dichter. Er hatte einen vertrauten Geruch in der Nase, aber er konnte ihn nicht einordnen. Er kam mit der Nase näher und stieß auf weiche Haut. Jetzt erinnerte er sich, er schief bei Dad. Wieso hatte er solche weiche Haut? Er öffnete seine Augen und sag in zwei grüne. Er schrak zurück, als er merkte wer vor ihm lag. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er betrachtete Minerva.

Sie lächelte ihn zögernd an. Er löste sich aus ihren Armen und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Minerva Entschuldigte sich, aber Albus bezweifeltet daran, das irgendjemand der beiden das gehört hatte. Harry hob seine Kopf und sah seinen Großvater entschuldigend an. Albus verlies sein Bett und ging auf Harrys Seite. Er kletterte wieder hinein und nahm sein Enkel in den Arm. Keiner sagte ein Wort, einfach nur beieinander sein, das war alles was sie wollten. Sie wollte einfach nur zusammen sein, reden konnten sie später immer noch.

Es war bereite Nachmittag und sie saßen im Wohnzimmer, als Albus das Thema seines verschinden ansprach.

Harry wusste das er versuchen musste ihnen seine Gefühle erklären musste. Das war einer der schwersten Sachen, die er je getan hatte.

Er begann damit ihnen zu erklären, das er über Hagrids Tot bescheid wusste und er traurig darüber war. Er sagte ihnen wir verletzt er war, das sie ihm nicht gesagte hatten und wir verraten er sich gefühlt hatte. Er sagte ihnen das er weglaufen wollte , um vor dem Schmerz zu fliehen, aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Er erklärte ihnen das er auf dem Dachboden des HQ war und ihn keiner gesehen hatte. Er erklärte ihnen. Wie er über seine Tätigkeiten und seine Unreife nachgedacht hatte. Er sagte ihnen, das er wirklich ein Teil der Familie seine wollte, aber er konnte es manchmal einfach glauben. Er hatte ihnen bis jetzt doch nur sorgen gemacht. Er war nicht besonderes, um das man sich sorgen machen musste. Er wollte sie nicht enttäuschen oder verletzten. Er hatte angst, das sie bewahrheiteten, das er die mühe nicht wert war.

Er sagte, das er glücklich war, sie als Großeltern zu haben, aber das ein Teil von ihnen ihm auch fremd war.

Albus und Minerva hörten ihm ruhig zu, auch wenn die Gesichter die verschiedenen Ausdrücke angenommen hatten. Er erklärte ihnen auch, der er manchmal dachte, das er nur hier wäre , weil er Voldemort besiegen musste.

Er erklärte ihnen, dass er ihnen vertrauen wollte. Das er immer zu ihn kommen wollte, wenn er etwas fragen müsste . Er wollte keine wichtigen Geheimnisse vor. Er versprach ihnen, das er es versuchen wollte, deswegen war er auch zurückgekommen. Er liebte sie und er wollte sie nicht gehen lassen, wenn er ihnen helfen konnte.

Albus und Minerva hörten ihm aufmerksam zu. Dieses Kind wurde so sehr Geliebt, aber er konnte die Liebe nicht zurückgeben. Aber er konnte nicht, denn er war ohne jegliche Liebe aufgewachsen. Und es tat weh ihn zu sehen wenn er daran zweifelte, das er jemand richtig lieben konnte.

„Harry es gibt eine menge Sachen, die du überwinden musst. Du musst aufhören zu denken, das du es nicht wert bist, geliebt zu werden. Du muss unsere Liebe annehmen und du musst verstehen das sich auch angemessen ist. Du bist ein Teil unsere Familie, einer Familie die zusammenwächst. Wir sehen vor uns einen Jungen Mann, der wertvoller ist, als Gold und das hat nichts mit Ton Riddle zu tun. Wenn er heute gehen würde, würden wir dir genauso zu Seite sehen. Unsere Verbindung zu dir besteht aus mehr, als nur dieser Erbmarkierung. Wir sind durch unsere Herzen verbunden. Lauf nicht weg vor uns. Schrei uns an, schrei mich an und verzeih uns unsere Fehler. Sag uns, wenn wir dich nicht verstehen. Wir werde dich nicht wegjagen und wir werde dich auch nicht weniger Lieben," Sagte Albus mit feuchten Augen. „Ach Junge, wir behalten dich nicht hier und wollen dich manipulieren, damit du auf der Seite des Lichts kämpfst. Wir können das Licht in dir sehen. Du hast eine unschuldige Seele. Hör auf einen alten Mann. Ich habe mehr vertrauen ihn dir, das du gewinnst, als in sonst jemand anderen."

„Wie? Wie denkst du kann ich gewinnen?" fragte Harry.

„Die Erbmarkierung von Dumbledore, ist eine sehr leistungsfähige. Wir erwähnen es nicht nach außen, aber die Dumbledore Linie geht zurück bis Helga Huffelpuff und Rowena Ravenclaw. Klugheit und Loyalität zwei der Qualitäten, die ich bei dir sehen kann."

„Was ist mit der Markierung der Potters? Ich weiß nicht welche Energie sie hat."

„Beschreibst du mit die Markierung Harry?" fragte Albus und sah in durchdacht an.

„Es ist ein roter Kreis, mir einem goldenen Greifen."

Albus und Minerva hatte ein breites grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Harry, die Markierung der Potters ist die selbe wie die Markierung der Gryffindor. Keine zwei Familien haben die gleichen Markierungen, es muss ihn der Erblinie eine Namenänderung gegeben haben. Wir könnten eine erweiterte Version des Genetiktrankes benutzten, dann können wir auf die letzten Jahrhunderte zurückschauen. Du bist ein wahrer Gryffindor."

Minerva begann zu kichern. „Sag es ihm , Albus."

„Liebes, er ist noch nicht alt genug."

„Niemand ist in den letzten Monaten so sehr gealtert wie er. Sag es ihm oder ich werde es tun."

„Harry, mit dem Fluch, den Voldemort dir geschickte hat, hat er dir durchaus mehr gegeben als er wollte. Ich denke das er seine Geburtsrecht an dir verloren hat. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber du könntest auch der Erbe von Slytherin sein. Das heißt, das du der Erbe von allen vier Gründern bist und Hogwarts ist dein zu Hause. Ich glaube das wird auch deine Energie erhöhen."

Harry merkte das sich seine Zuversicht steigerte. Möglicherweise konnte er Voldemort doch besiegen.

„Ich denke das wir noch mal von vorne Beginnen sollet," sagte Albus. Er stand auf und reicht ihn die Hand. „Hallo, Harry. Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore, ich bin dein Großvater." Eine wohlige wärme ging von ihm aus und sie nahmen sich gegenseitig in die Arme.

„Dad, was bedeutet deine andere Markierung?"

Albus blieb einen Moment Ruhig. „ Ich fürchte, das darf ich dir nicht sagen, denn ich hab geschworen das Geheimnis für mich zu behalten. Ich hoffe das du es verstehst?"

„Ja, Dad." Er drückte den Mann leicht und wandte sich an Minerva.

„Wofür steht deine, Mom?"

„Es ist dir Markierung von Merlin, mein Lieber," sagte Minerva grinsend.

Harry lachte. Er wusste das seine Familie viele Geheimnisse hatte, aber er hatte nicht gerechnet, das die Geheimnisse so groß waren.

Dir kleine Familie appertierte nach London, zum Aberdessen. Das Restaurant das sie wählten, hatte so viele Süße Sachen, das Albus und Harry sich gleich zwei Nachtische bestellten , weil sie sich nicht entscheiden konnten. Harry wählte eine Weiße Schokolendentorte mit Himbeeren und Schokoladencreme, Albus tat es ihn gleich. Minerva konnte nur noch mit den Augen rollen.

Nach dem Essen, holte Albus eine Portschlüssel heraus. Er brachte sie nach Hogwarts.

Albus führte ihn zu einen großen Baum. Das ein Grab unter sich hatte, Hagrids Grab.

Harry lass die Inschrift des Steines und hörte Albus, wie er die Rede wiederholte, die er für Hagrid geschrieben hatte. Harry weinte still vor sich hin. Er erinnerte sich an den Moment, an der er Hagrid das erste mal gesehen hatte. Hagrid hatte immer an ihn geglaubt und ihn immer verteidigt. Er erinnerte sich an die vorliebe seine Tiere und an die felsenharten Kekse, die er immer gebacken hatte. Er würde seinen Freund vermissen. Sie standen eine ganze Zeit so da, bis die kalte Luft sie daran erinnerte, das es schon spät war. Mir einem letzten Blick auf Hagrids Grab, appertierten sie nach Hause.

Harry legte sich in Bett und entspannte sich, als Albus den Raum betrat. Er ging zu Harry hinüber und setzte sich auf die Bett kannte.

„Danke, das wir bei Hagrids Grab waren. Ich wünschte Sirius hätte auch ein Begräbnis gehabt."

„Das wünschte sich auch. Aber das Ministerium hatte Sirius tot noch immer nicht anerkannt, aber wir können ihn ein Gedenkstein errichten, wenn du das möchtest. Ich denke das wir er für die Weihnachtferien einrichten können und ich bin sicher das sie einige aus dem Orden auch darüber freuen würden."

Harry nickte. Albus sagte ihm Guten Nacht und verliess den Raum. Harry kuschelte sich in sein Bett und war auch bald eingeschlafen.

Albus sah Minerva zu, wie sie ihr Haar brüstete.

„Ich habe Molly und Arthur immer bewundert, für die wunderbaren Kinder. Sie haben wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet, mit ihnen."

„Da muss ich dir zustimmen, Liebes. Ich muss lachen, wenn ich daran denke wie Fred und George mich mit ihren streichen in den Wahnsinn getrieben haben. Aber jetzt sehe ich auch das gut in ihnen, sie haben die Liebe ihrer Familie hinter sich, für das was sie taten. Molly und Arthur haben gut Kinder und ich denke das sie die Sache mit Percy auch noch wieder hinbekommen."

"Ich wünschte wir hätten Harry eher, von den Dursley entfernt. Am meisten tut mir Leid, das ich ihn ihnen auf die Türschwelle gelegt hab. Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen. Du hatte eine weit bessere Eingebung in der Sache, als ich." Albus sah traurig aus, als er sich daran erinnerte, was er in den letzten Jahren alles vermisst hatte.

„Wir habe ihn jetzt."

„Harry möchte einen Erinnerungsservice für Sirius."

„Er soll ihn haben. Wir müssen nicht warten bis Fudge seine Kopf rauszieht."

„Minerva!"

Minerva hatte ein schelmisches grinsen auf den Gesicht. „Ich meine bis Fudge seinen Kopf aus dem Sand zieht, Liebes." Albus Augen funkelten.

„Ich möchte das du ins St.Mungo´s gehst und versuchtest eine Liste der Medihexen zu bekommen, die in den letzt vierzig Jahre , als Hebamme dort beschäftigt waren."

„Du hast angefangen die Hebamme zu suchen? Was wenn es jemand anderes es war? Es gab auch anderes Krankenhauspersonal, die er hatten machen können."

„Ja, aber ich muss ihre Variante der Geschichte hören. Sie hat Zugang zu den Akten. Ich möchte nicht dir Aufmerksamkeit darauf lenken, in dem was wir tun. Ich muss eine Kontaktperson dort haben, den ich bin nicht wirklich gut, in medizinischen Dingen."

„Ich wünschte Lily hätte gewusst, das wir ihre Eltern waren."

„Ich auch lieben." Sagte Albus und nahm sie in den Arm, bevor sie einschliefen.

* * *

_Ich hoffe das es euch gefallen hat und ich euch ein paar Fragen beantworten konnt. Ich hoffe aber auch das es wieder ein paar neue Fragen giebt? _

_Ich wünsche euch jet frohe Ostern und viel Ostereier._

_Bis dann euer Bärchen._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey !_

_Ich dachte ich mach euch doch noch ein Ostergeschenk und lade ma eben eune neus Chap hoch. _

_Wie immer gehört nicht an der FF mir. Nicht die Figuren und auch nicht die FF._

_So jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen!_

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter und seine Familie

**Kapitel 10

* * *

Albus betrat verärgert das Büro von Minerva. Es war der 22. August und sie hatte gerade die Unterrichtpläne zu Ende geschrieben. Sie wollte früh damit fertig werden, damit sie die letzt Woche der Ferien noch mit den Aufgaben, als Stellvertretende Schulleiter verbringen konnte, die sie noch zu erledigen hatte. Sie beobachtete Albus, wie er sich ihren Schreibtisch näherte.**

„Dieser idiotische Fudge!"

„Was hat er jetzt wieder getan?" fragte Minerva. Was hatte er jetzt wieder angestellt, das Albus so verärgerte.

„Er hat einen Antrag auf Harrys Vormundschaft gestellt."

„Was?"

„Er behaupte, das Sirius Tot ein großes Loch bei Harry hinterlassen habe muss und er jetzt jemanden braucht, der ihn führt. Das er sich glücklich schätzen würde, wenn er es wäre. Er hat Sirius offiziell für Tot erklärt und Amelia hat eine Anhörung für den 26.August festgelegt. Cornelius versuchte sein öffentliches Ansehen wieder zu gewinne. Denn sogar ich kann nicht mehr leugnen, das sie Öffentlichkeit ihn immer weiter zur Resignation zwingt. Er täglich immer mehr Stimmen gegen sich."

„Wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen. Wir müssen Harry sagen, was dort vor sich geht. Es ist so und so Zeit zum Mittagessen, also sehen wir ihn gleich."

Harry war in seinem Zimmer und duellierte sich gedanklich mit der Luft. Er wich eingebildeten Flüche aus und dachte sich den Gegenangriff dazu. Er endete, als er seine Großeltern in der Tür stehen sah und machte ein ängstliches Gesicht „Ich habe nur in meinen Gedanken geübt," sagte er schnell.

„Gute Idee. Wenn wir heute Abend etwas Zeit haben, könnten wir ja etwas duellieren praktisch üben." Schlug Albus vor.

„Wirklich?" fragte Harry, denn er hatte sich noch nie mit seinem Großvater duelliert.

„Mach die keine sorgen Harry," meinte Albus. „Warum gehen wir jetzt nicht erst mal Mittagessen?"

Beim Essen erklärten sie ihm, was Cornelius Fudge versuchte. Sie sagten ihm, das es eine Anhörung geben würde, die in einem der Gerichtsäle abgehalten wird. Leider würde dir Anhörung öffentlich sein, wie er Harry Potter war und sonst ein Aufstand entsehen würde. Harry war wütend. Erst versuchte der Minister Harry ein vollständiges Jahr zu behandeln, als wäre er ein Aussätziger und jetzt das.

Er saß da und dachte über das gehörte nach, dann lächelte er.

„Ich möchte nicht, das ihr um die Vormundschaft kämpft. Den das wäre eine schlechte Idee und Voldemort würde über unser Verhältnis bescheid wissen."

„Harry, wir werden aber nicht da sitzen und zusehen, wie Fudge die Vormundschaft für dich bekommt," argumentierte Minerva.

„Ich denke das ich eine Idee habe. Erlaubt mir zu helfen, den ich habe viel zu verlieren. Wenn ich das richtig anfasse, bin ich sicher das es dem Gericht gefallen wird."

„Harry, was hast du vor?" fragte Albus.

„Es ist besser, wenn keiner davon weiss, Dad. Vertrau mir, ich weiss was auf dem Spiel steht."

Albus sah Harry in die Augen. „Gut, aber wir werde eingreifen, wenn es am Ende so aussieht, das der Minister die Vormundschaft bekommt."

„Aber Anträge müssen doch eingereicht werden, bevor die Anhörung beginnt, damit man sie noch prüfen kann. Was hast du im Sinn?"

„Das stimmte schon, aber wir können eingreifen wenn wir meinen das der Vormund nicht geeignet ist. Wir werden dann die diskriminierenden Artikel, vom letzten Jahr verwenden," antwortete Albus.

„Gut, ich habe noch etwas zu tun. Wir sehen uns heute Abend. Oh heute Abend war doch eine Ordenssitzung richtig?

„Bei sieben Uhr. Wir müssen jetzt wieder nach Hogwarts. Bis später."

Harry hatte einige schlechte Erinnerungen an Fudge, er schon sie beiseite und machte sich an seinen plan umzusetzen.

Harry verbrachte viel Zeit in den nächsten Tagen an seinem Schreibtisch, wenn er nicht gerade etwas schrieb, lass er Bücher über die Gesetzte der Zauberer. Minerva half ihm, sich über die Anhörung schlau zu machen. Harry bestand drauf, das Remus Lupin ihn zur Anhörung begleiten sollte. Er wollte Cornelius Fudge in die irre führen, er sollte denken das Remus einen Antrag für die Vormundschaft gestellt hatte, weil er der beste Freund deiner Eltern und seines Paten war. Selbstverständlich, würde das Gericht nicht zustimmen, das ein Werwolf die Vormundschaft bekam. Fudge würde sicher auf die Gesetzte ansprechen.

Harry ging seinen Plan immer und immer wieder durch, um jedes mögliche Problem zu beseitigen. Die Nacht vor der Anhörung sagte seine Großeltern ihn gute Nacht, drückten ihn noch mal fest an sich und küssten ihn auf die Wange.

Minerva schritt in ihrem Schlafzimmer immer wieder auf und ab. Sie war bis zum zerreisen angespannt. Albus konnte sie nach einer Zeit endlich dazu überreden, ins Bett zu kommen. Überraschenderweise, war sie es die über Nacht doch schlafen konnte.

Die Anhörung wurde im größte Gerichtsaal abgehalten. Gut zweihundert Mitglieder des Zaubergamot saßen dort und gut zweitausend Zuschauer sahen zu. Harry kam begleite von Remus hinein. Reporte hatten einen eigenen Presseraum, von dem sie die Anhörung beobachten konnten.

Madam Bones kam und das Gericht war vollständig.

„Die Anhörung zur Vormundschaf für Harry James Potter kann beginnen," eröffnete Madam Bones die Anhörung.

Fudge meldete sich und stand auf. Er ging hinüber und stellte sich vor den vorsitzenden Richter. „Ich habe meinen Antrag gestellt und möchte gehört werden." Cornelius verbrachte fast eine halbe Stunde damit ihnen zu erklären, was er in den letzten Jahres alles für Harry getan hatte. „.. ich denke das es nicht Notwendig ist, die anderen Personen zu hören, wenn es dunkle Kreaturen..."

Albus Dumbledore stand auf und unterbrach den Minister. „ Ich denke das wir alle Bewerber anhören müssen, bevor wir die Vormundschaft vergeben." Cornelius Fudge schnaubte, aber dann dachte er daran, das Remus Lupin keine Chance hatte, die Vormundschaft von Harry zu bekommen.

Madam Bones sah zu Remus. „Gibt es noch andere Bewerber?"

Sofort standen gut sechshundert Personen auf und meldeten sich, wie Cornelius Fudge es schon getan hatte. Harry sah durch den Saal und traf die Augen von seinem Großvater. Er zwinkerte ihn zu und er zwinkerte zurück. Cornelius sprang auf. Er beschuldigte Albus Dumbledore die Anhörung zu missbrauchen und zu behindern, weil er selbst die Vormundschaft für den jungen haben wollte. Albus Dumbledore erinnerte die Richter, das er selbst mit ihnen auf einer Bank saß und auch keinen Antrag gestellt hatte. Dieses nahm Cornelius Fudge den Wind aus den Segeln.

Als das Gericht sich wieder gefasst hatte, meldete sich Harry und stand auf.

„Euer Ehren, ich möchte bitte etwas sagen." Harry trat vor Madam Bones und wartete auf ihre Erlaubnis. Als sie endlich zunickte begann Harry.

„Ich bin erfreut darüber, das so viele Menschen daran interessiert sind, die Verantwortung für mich zu übernehme. Ich in jedoch sechszehn Jahre alt und ihn nicht mal mehr ganz elf Monaten bin ich volljährig und dann brauche ich keinen Vormund mehr."

„Mr.Potter, ohne eine Elternteil oder eines Verwandten, muss ein Vormund sich um ihre Notwendige Sachen kümmern."

„Ja, ich habe such kein Problem damit, einen Vormund zu haben. Ich denke nur das es elf Monate dauert, um die ganzen Personen anzuhören. Ich denke das es mein Recht ist darauf bestehen, das jeder einzelne angehört wird und auf ihren körperlichen und geistlichen Zustand geprüft wird," er betrachtete Cornelius Fudge, bevor er weiter sprach. „Ich denke das jeder hier im Gericht seinen Antrag erst meint und dann würden die Anhörungen dauern, bis ich volljährig bin. Ich möchte den Prozess etwas beschleunigen. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, denn steht Minderjährigen ab den zwölften Lebensjahr zu, einen Vormund vorzuschlagen?"

„Das ist richtig, Mr.Potter."

„Gut ich habe einen Vorschlag und ich denke das es die richtige Peron ist und all ihre Anforderungen erfüllt."

„Einspruch Eurer Ehren, es liegt auf der Hand, das er versucht den Werwolf zu benennen," rief Cornelius mit erhobener Hand.

„Ehrlich, Mr.Lupin hat gar keinen Antrag gestellt. Es würde mir eine Ehre sein, aber es gibt Gesetzt, die wir hier und heute nicht besprechen wollen," Harry pausierte und lächelte Remus an.

„Gut, aber deine anderen Freunde sich auch nicht verwendbar. Arthur Weasley ist zu arm und will nur dein Geld. Dumbledore ist zu alt. Es gibt keinen anderen als mich, den Minister der Magie." Cornelius stand jetzt vor Bones und die Weasley warfen ihn einen bösen Blick zu.

„Herr Minister. Bitte achten sie auf ihre Aussprache. Sie können sich wieder setzten." Cornelius lächelte Madam Bones an und ging wieder zu seinen Platz.

„Wie ist ihr Vorschlag, Mr.Potter?"

„Minerva McGonagall, Euer Ehren. Sie ist Kopf des Hauses Gryffindor in Hogwarts, meines Hauses. Sie wird in den folgenden 10 Monaten, für mich in der Schule verantwortlich sein. Sie ist für ihre Gerechtigkeit bekannt und hat auch keine Lieblinge. Sie hat mir nie erlaubt auf meinen Ruf aufzubauen und ich kann mich noch an die Strafarbeiten erinnern, die ich unter ihren strengen Augen verrichtet habe. Sie kann mich leiten, mir Disziplin geben und ich bin sicher das sie niemandem hier im Gericht finden, der sagen kann das sie mich bevorzugt. Da sie der Kopf des Hauses ist, haben wir bereit ein Aufgebaute Verhältnis. Ich habe ihr nicht gesagt, das ich sie als möglichen Vormund verschlagen würde, aber das sie hier ist zeigt, das die ein Interesse an mir hat. Sie hat tausende von Kindern beaufsichtig und sich auch einige von ihnen. Sie ist streng, aber sie liebt Quidditch. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn das Gericht Minerva McGonagall, als meinen Vormund einsetzten würde."

Harry drehte sich und betrachtete Minerva. Madam Bones sah ihm dabei zu.

"Würden sie bitte Vortreten, Minerva McGonagall?"

Minerva erhob sich von ihrer Bank und trat vor.

„Würden sie damit einverstanden sein, die Vormundschaft und Stellvertreterin eines Elternteils, von Mr.Potter zu übernehmen, bis er seine Volljährigkeit erreicht hat?"

„Ja, das würde ich, Euer Ehren."

„Gibt es Einwände dagegen, das Minerva McGonagall die Vormundschaft, von Harry James Potter übernimmt?"

Nur Cornelius Fudge meldete sich, aber er senkte schnell eine Hand wieder, als er bemerkt das er der einzige war.

„Hiermit ernenne ich Minerva McGonagall, als Vormund von Harry James Potter. Die Anhörung ist geschlossen."

Eine Menge Mensche bewegten sich auf Harry zu, aber Remus war schneller. Er beeilte sich Harry und Minerva durch die Seitentür, aus dem Gerichtssaal zu führen, damit sie in das HQ konnten. Binnen Minuten waren auch die Mitglieder von Orden im HQ eingetroffen. Die Weasley kamen auch an und Molly umarmte ihn, er war wie ein Sohn für sie.

Ron erklärte ihnen jetzt, wie Harry ihm geschrieben hatte. Das sie alle bitten sollten die Vormundschaft für ihn zu beantragen. Und wie geheim das alles vor sich gehen musste, damit der Minister davon nicht mitbekam. Harry war damit einverstanden, die ganze Sache so lange zu spielen, bis das Gericht ihm zugestimmt hätte.

„Ich bin froh darüber, das Harry eine Lücke gefunden hat, die wir übersehen hatten. Ich muss aber darauf bestehen, das er bis Schulanfang bleibt wo er ist. Aber er kann bei Minerva bleiben wenn er möchte, wenn er mit der Schule fertig ist." Ron, Hermine und Ginny jubelten bei der Nachricht. Sie waren glücklich darüber, das Harry nie wieder zu den Dursleys musste.

„Ich müsste Minerva und Harry bitten einmal, mit mir in den Studienraum zu kommen und Harry muss nach dem Mittagessen wieder zurück." Minerva und Harry folgten Albus. Albus warf ein zum Schweigerbringenden Zauber und verriegelte die Tür.

Sie fielen sich in die Arme und lachten vor Glück. Sie hatten Freudentränen in den Augen. Nach einigen Minuten kehrte sie zu den Anderen zurück, genossen die Gratulationen und aßen zum Mittag.

Er war der 30. August. Harry packte seinen Koffer und Minerva würde ihn heute Abend in das HQ bringen. Sie hatte ihm sein Schulmaterial heute Morgen in der Winkelgasse besorgt. Harry durfte nicht hingehen, aber das störte ihn nicht. Er wollte sein letzten Tag zu Hause verbringen. Er würde heute Abend auch nicht mit in das HQ gehen, wenn sie die Ordensversammlung hatte. Morgen früh würde er ins HQ flohen und den letzten Tag mit seinen Freunden verbringen. Er hatte begonnen seine Großeltern wieder, Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall zu rufen, damit er sich wieder daran gewöhnte.

Albus, Minerva und Harry saßen im Wohnzimmer, nachdem sie beiden vom HQ zurückgekehrt waren. Albus und Harry hatte Minerva zu einem Schachspiel herausgefordert. Beide hatte sich eingebildet das zwei Köpfe besser waren als eine, aber das stimmte nicht. Minerva hatte sie genauso schnell geschlagen, als wenn sie einzeln spielten. Sie tranken ihren Tee und sprachen über das kommende Schuljahr.

„Ich dachte, das es der schlechteste Sommer meines eben werden würde. Ich bin so froh, das ich euch habe. Ich wünschte das ich noch mal in den Spiegel Nerhegeb sehen kann. Den mein größter Wunsch hat sich jetzt ja erfüllt." Harry umarmt Minerva und flüsterte ihr ein _Ich lieb dich´_ ins Ohr. Sie starrte ihn an und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Harry drehte sich um und umarmte Albus. Er flüsterte ihn die gleichen Wörter zu und wurde mit einem Kuss auf die Wange belohnt. Er sagte ihnen Gute Nacht und ging schlafen. Zum ersten mal freute er sich wieder in die Schule zu gehen, nicht weil er dann von den Dursley wegkam, aber weil er das Schuljahr mit seiner Familie verbringen konnte.

Minerva ging schnell Duschen und legte sich dann ins Bett. Albus lass und lutschte genüsslich seine Zitronenbonbons.

„Zitronenbonbon, Liebes?"

„Nein Danke."

„Hast du für Harry einen Raum in unserm Quartier vorbereitet?"

„Ja, ich dachte das es eine gute Idee war, wenn ihn die Dinge mal über den Kopf wachsen und er etwas Ruhe braucht. Erinnere mich daran, das ich es ihm nach den Fest zeige. Es ist schwer zu glauben, das es unser letzter Abend zu Hause ist. Vielleicht können wir es ändern, den die Schüle kommen erst am Abends des 1.September."

Albus schloss das Buch und nahm seine Brille ab. „Ich habe heute mit Cornelius geredet."

„Was wollte der alt Ochse schon wieder?" fragte sie.

„Als ich seine Untersekretärin beschuldigte eine Blutfeder benutzt zu haben, hat er sie von ihrem Platz verweist. Aber jetzt glaubt er, dass er jeden Beschuldigen kann, für das was er und Dolores letztes Jahr angerichtet haben. Er hatte die Dreistigkeit mich zu bitten, die ganzen Beweise die ich gesammelt habe, ihn zu schicken."

„Albus, das dauert Wochen:"

„Das habe ich ihn auch gesagt, aber wenn ich ihm keine Kopie geben, wird Dolores nicht bestraft. Kannst du dir vorstellen, das Cornelius eine kompetente Untersuchung durchführt?" frage Albus.

„Ich habe vergessen, dir zu sagen, das ich einige Änderungen im Gryffindor Turm vorgenommen habe."

„Was für Änderungen?"

„Ich dachte das der Schlafsaal des 6.Jahres etwas zu klein war. Meine Familie kann nicht in solch ein kleinen Raum schlafen. Ich habe auch die Quidditch Übungszeiten festgelegt, so hat jedes Haus die gleiche Chance. Er war Glück, das die für Gryffindor auf Samstag Morgen und Dienstag und Donnerstag nach dem Unterricht fallen. Es psst genau in Harry Stundenpan."

„Warum Professor McGonagall glaube ich, das sie die Privilegien als Stellvertretende Schulleiterin und Kopf des Hauses Gryffindor missbrauchen, um jemanden zu bevorzugen?"

„Das Gericht hat bestätigte, das ich keine Lieblinge habe. Ich habe tausende von Kindern geholfen. Ihre Anklage ist nicht berechtigt."

Beide konnte sich Minutenlang vor lachen nicht mehr halten.

„Übrigens, möchte Severus dich sehen. Er kam heute in mein Büro und sagte das er Harry nicht unterrichten wird, weil er die Anforderungen nicht geschafft hatte und wir ihn auch nicht dazu überreden konnten. Anscheinend hat er gehört das Harry Auror werden will und versucht sich ihn in den Weg zu stellen. Ich fragte ihn, ob er nicht ein für die mit Erwartung Übertroffen und Annehmbar eine Ausnahme machen könnte, aber er sagte mir das er die Vorgabe nicht senken würde. Er sagte mir auch, das er eine Beschwerde bei Schulaufsichtsrat einreichen würde, wenn ich die Pläne eigenmächtig ändere. Er sagte mir, das er schon seit fünf Jahren darauf wartete, das Harry aus seinem Unterricht verschwand. Ich informierte ihn, das Harry nicht an seinem Unterricht teilnehmen würde , auch nicht wenn er sich qualifizier hätte. Ich habe ihm seine Liste von 14 NEWT´s Schülern gegeben.

Er beschuldigt mich, das ich Draco Malfoy und einige andere in seinem Unterricht vergessen hatte. Ich musste ihn sagen das diese Schüler die OLW´s Anforderung, leider nicht geschafft haben, um an seinem Unterricht teilzunehmen. Er schimpft und schrie mich an. Ich habe ihn erklärt, das er die Schüler in seiner eigenen Freizeit und mit seinen eigenen Zutaten unterrichten könnte. Er stürmte hinaus, nachdem er mir gesagt hatte, das er mit dir reden wollte."

„Minerva, ich denke das wir einen Ausnahme machen können."

„Können wir nicht. Jene Schüler haben in der Zeit, wo er seine NEWT´s Tränke Unterrichte, entwerden NEWT´s Tranfiguration oder NEWT´s Arthementik. Ich habe keine Lust die Stundenpläne von 60 der Schüler zu ändern, weil er seine verwöhnten Gören unterrichten muss."

Minerva atmeten wütend ein und aus. Albus starrte sie an. „Das wir Severus aber nicht gefallen."

„Es wird ihn auch nicht gefallen, Neville Longbottom in seinem NEWT´s Unterricht zu sehen, den er letztes Jahr erstaunliches in seinem Unterricht vollbracht." Minerva und Albus lachten. „Albus ich warne dich jetzt. Du musst Severus von Harry fernhalten. Er wird versuchen Harry zu tyrannisieren."

„Ich denke das Harry sich darum kümmern kann."

„Ich mach mir keine Sorgen um Harry. Ich bin um Severus besorgt. Fred und George haben Unmengen von Streichen gemacht und fast alle betrafen Severus. Ich habe auch gesehen, wie sie Harry eine Menge gegeben haben. Ich glaube nicht, das es in meinem Interesse ist, ihn zu bestrafen wenn er sich nur verteidigt."

„Minerva, du kannst Harry nicht erlauben frei in der Schule zu fungieren"

„Wieso nicht? Es ist sein Haus." Minerva lies die Finger durch seinen Bart laufen.

Albus gluckst. Das könnte ein Interessantes Jahr werden. Harry hatte Minerva um seinen kleinen Finger gewickelt. Glücklicherweise war er anständig genug, auch noch nutzten daraus zu ziehen. Dafür war er Lily zu ähnlich. Für eine Minute fragte er sich, ob sie überhaupt etwas heraus finden würden. Bis jetzt wussten sie immer noch nicht, was sie während der Geburt und danach abgespielt hatte. Albus und Minerva setzten die Erinnerungen, die sie an die Geburt hatte in ein Denktarium, so konnten sie vielleicht etwas finden, das sie übersehen hatten.

Er bemerkte Minerva Lippen auf seine. Morgen würde ein langer Tage werden. Albus seufzte und schloss die Augen. Er sprühte wie Minerva Lippen wanderten. Albus öffnete noch mal die Augen und sah sie an. „Es unser letzter Abend im Haus, Liebes."

Albus zog sie zu sich und küsste sie voller Leidenschaft.

„Liebes?"

„Ja?"

„Ist dir Tür geschlossen?"

( A/N:Jetzt st es wieder eurer Phantasie überlassen, was die beiden machen. Den das Gehrt nicht in die Geschichte.)

* * *

_So Ich hoffe das es euch gefallen hat. Jetzt gehört Harry offiziell zu ihnen auch wenn die anderen die Verbindung noch nicht kennen, aber was noch nicht ist kann ja noch werden... mehr sage ich nicht._

_Ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr mir eure Minung schreibt._

_Bis dann euer Bärchen._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey ihr alle!_

_Ich habe hier ein weiters Chap! Ich hoffe das es wenigstens einen gefällt._

_Wie immer gehört mir nicht, nicht die geschicht und auch nicht die Figuren._

_Wünschen euch viel spaß beim lesen!_

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter und seine Familie

**Kapitel 11

* * *

**

Albus musste Harry davon abhalten mit Flohpulver ins HQ zu reisen. Er hatte Informationen bekommen, das Todesser das Flohnetzwerk beobachteten. Sie entschieden das Harry einen Portschlüssel nehmen würde, auch wenn er appertieren konnte und es einfacher wäre. Wenn er in Rons Zimmer appertieren würde, würde noch nicht mal das Geräusch ihn wecken.

Er würde bei sieben Uhr zum Frühstück dort erscheinen. Er ließ das Frühstück zu Hause ausfallen, den er war sich sicher das Mrs.Weasley ihn einen Teller mit Essen vor die Nase stellen würde.

„Harry mein Lieber, es ist gut die wieder zusehen. Wie viele Eier möchtest du?"

„Zwei bitte und etwas Speck, wenn sie haben?"

„Speck und Würstchen, Liebes. Warum gehst du nicht nach oben und weckst Ron? Das Frühstück ist in zehn Minuten fertig."

Harry ging in Rons Zimmer und fand ihn schnarchend vor. Er rüttelte ihn wach und erklärte ihn, dass das Frühstück gleich feig ist. Ron grummelte, aber er stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Er ging eine Tür weiter und klopfte an Zimmer der Mädchen. Er sagte ihnen das Frühstück fertig ist und wartete darauf, das sie antworteten. Er ging wieder in die Küche und sah wie Mrs.Weasley die Platten auf den Tisch stellte. Sie bepackte Harry Teller, bis er übervoll war und reicht ihn ihm. Harry begann zu essen.

Ron, Ginny und Hermine kamen einige Minuten später. „Was hast du heute vor, Harry?" Ron nahm sich einige Eier von der Patte. „Hast du deine Koffer schon gepackt?" Ron gab ihn einen _die Weiber sind Verrückte Blick_ und begann seine Eier zu essen.

Harry sah zu Mrs.Weasley und dann wieder auf seinen Teller. „Wie haben die Canons dieses Jahr gespielt?" Harry sah Ron breitgrinsend an. Jetzt fing Ron mit ihm über Quidditch zu diskutieren. Fünfzehn Minuten später saßen sie im Raum der Mädchen. Sie konnte nicht ihn seinem Zimmer reden, den dort hing das Porträt von Phineas Nigellus. Er wusste das sein Dad ihn angewiesen hatte, auf ihn zu achten so langer er dort war.

Harry holte ein Pergament aus der Tasche und übergab es Hermin. Sie laß es, gab es im wieder zurück und ging aus dem Zimmer. Harry übergab es Ron. Ron laß es, sah Harry flüchtig an und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer. Ginny sah Harry neugierig an. Harry übergab ihr das Pergament. Sie laß er, lächelte ihn an, dann nahm sie seine Hand und führte ihn aus den Raum.

Nach einigen Minuten trafen sie Ron und Hermine auf dem Dachboden.

„Harry was war das?" fragte Hermine. „Wer hat das Pergament verzaubert?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich habe ziemlich viele Pläne und ich brauche eure Hilfe dafür. Ich möchte die D.A. verbessern. Auch wenn Dumbledore sagt, das wir die Gruppe nicht mehr brauchen, da wir einen guten Lehrer in DADA haben werden. Aber ich weiss, das er uns nicht das Unterrichten wird, war wir brauchen."

„Harry, wirst du gegen Dumbledores Anweisungen handeln?" fragte Hermine.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht. Ich werde nur seinen Rat nicht folgen. Er hat nicht gesagt, das ich die D.A. nicht weiterführen darf, er hat nur gesagt, das wir sie nicht mehr brauchen. Ich bin aber anderer Meinung. Wir müssen sie wieder Geheimhalten, aber ich habe einige Vorkehrungen getroffen."

„Wie das? Sie könnten uns wie Marietta verraten." Fragte Ginny diesmal. Ron sah ihn durchdacht an.

„Das Pergament was ich euch gegeben habe, war mit hellen Zaubern verzaubert. Wenn du nicht loyal bis, dich gegen Voldemort zu verteidigen, wenn du nicht gegenüber Dumbledore loyal bist und wenn du nicht Hogwart gegenüber loyal bist, hätte dir das Pergament gezeigt, das sich eine Überraschung im Raum erwartest. Weil ihr loyal seit, zeigt euch das Pergament die Anweisungen. Jeder vor euch, hatte andere Anweisungen. Hermine wurde nicht erlaubte jemanden anzusehen und musste zum Dachboden gehen. Ron musste mich ansehen und dann zum Dachboden gehen. Und Ginny musste mich anlächeln und mich dann mit zum Dachboden nehmen."

„Aber was passiert, wenn uns jemand verrät?"

„Hermine, jeder hat seinen freien Willen. Ich denke nicht, das wir jemanden bitten sollen und anzuschließen, wenn er nicht bereit ist. Das ist einer der einfachen Dinge. Schritt zwei, ich werde euch sagen was sich geplant habe, also macht es euch bequem."

Die Kids setzten sich auf den Fußboden und entspannten sich. Unbemerkt von ihnen hatte Harry ein zum Schweigebringenden Zauber und er Verscheuchungszauber geworfen. „Ich möchte dieses Jahr zwei Gruppen machen, eine Anfängergruppe und eine Fortgeschrittene. Die Anfängergruppe lernt die Schilde und wie man fliehen kann. Die Fortgeschrittene Gruppe lernt unter anderen offensiv Zauber. Nun das ist wichtig, die erste Gruppe wir sich Freiwillige D.A. nennen, die wird im Fall eines Angriffes, die Schüler und die Schule verteidigen. Die zweite Gruppe, wird sich Elite D.A. nennen und hat zwei Ziele. Das erst Ziel ist das selbe wie die Freiwilligen. Das zweite Ziel, neben den Professoren und den andern zu kämpfen, darum auch die vielen Offensiv Zauber."

Die anderen nickten mit ihren Kopf, also sprach er weiter. „Jeder der beschließt mitzumachen, wird erst bei den Freiwilligen eingeteilt. Wenn wir sehen das er Fortgeschrittener ist, werden wir ihn in die Elite holen."

„So wollen wir verhindern, das sich die Elite Gruppe zurückfällt," schlussfolgerte Hermine.

„Genau, aber es gibt noch mehr. Nachdem wir es ihnen mit den Freiwilligen erklärt haben, können sie sich entscheiden, ob sie sich verbinden oder nicht. Wenn sie zustimmen, schießen sie einen Vertrag, der mit einem Versprechen –Bindenden Zauber verbunden ist. Sie können sich dann nicht mit jemanden darüber Unterhalten, der nicht zur Gruppe gehört. Sie können auch nicht meinen Namen oder die Namen der Mitglieder verraten."

„Ein Versprechen -Bindender Zauber ist vorgerückte Magie, wie willst du da machen?"

„Ich kann es dir nicht verraten Hermine. Ich könnte selber unter solchen Zauber stehen." Harry war es nicht, aber er wollte nicht das Hermine wusste, das er schon den ganzen Sommer über Fortgeschrittene Magie ausgeführt hatte.

Sie saßen da und überlegte was sie der Gruppe lernen wollte und wo sie tun wollten. Sie besprachen auch, wenn sie einladen wollten, um der Gruppe beizutreten. Harry dachte das es gut wäre, wenn sie das Pergament im Zug rumzeigen wollten( Natürlich mit veränderten Anweisungen). Er würde eine List führen, wer darauf reagierte, so hatten sie eine Ahnung wie viel Schüler sich interessierten. Harry erklärte ihnen, das sie nach Jahren durchfragen würden. Den Rest würden sie morgen bereden.

Zum Mittag gab es Sandwich und Kürbissaft. Dann gingen sie wieder in den Raum der Mädchen. Harry beauftragte Hermine, nach offensiv und defensiv Zauber zu suchen, die sie gebrauchen konnten. Er erklärte ihnen, das es zwar beide Gruppen beaufsichtigen würde, aber das er sich für jede Gruppe noch zwei Assistenten suchen würde. Ich habe ab Terry und Hanna für die Elite Gruppe. Justin und Ginny für die Freiwilligen." Ron sah auf seine Füße, aber schnell wieder hoch als Harry weiterredete.

„Ich brauch auch noch andere Helfer. Ich möchte da Luna jedem die Heilzauber bebringt. Sie wird immer zwei oder drei Unterrichten, sie ist wahrscheinlich die beste in diesen Fach, an der ganzen Schule. Ich möchte das Ron, die Strategie für beide Gruppen übernimmt. Er muss die Pläne machen, wie man im Notfall sie Schule verteidigen kann." Harry betrachtete Ron. „Du hast die meiste Verantwortung. Du musst die Schüler im Falle eines Angriffes einteilen, damit sie die Schule effektiv Verteidigen können. Du bist der beste Schachspieler, also weiss ich, das du es kannst." Ron strahlte ihn an. „Danke Kumpel. Ich werde dich nicht im Stich lassen."

„Hermine, ich möchte das du für beide Gruppen einen Lehrplan erstellst. Du kennst die meisten Zauber, Flüche, Schilde und Beschwörungen. Ich brauch dich, damit wir nicht unser Zeit damit vergeuden, für Zauber die wir nicht brachen z.B. muss jeder der Elite Gruppe den Patronus-Zauber können. Er muss nicht körperlich sein." Hermine nickte, das war eine Aufgabe die ihr gefiel.

„Hermine, ich brauche auch jemanden, der die einzelnen Fortschritte der Mitglieder verfolgt. Einige der Feiwilligen sind bestimmt weiter fortgeschritten, dann sollten sie noch effektivere Schilde lernen."

„Warum kommen sie dann nicht in die Elite Gruppe?" fragte Ginny.

„Weil niemand gezwungen wird, sich den Todessern zu stellen. Jeder muss für dich selbst entscheiden, ob er dafür bereit ist oder nicht. Auch die OLW´s und NEWT´s Klassen, könnten nicht die Zeit haben, bei jeder Übungsstunde dabei zu sein. Sie kommen aus ihren eigenen freien willen. Wenn sie die Gruppe verlassen wollen, können sie gehen. Sie müssen einen Vertrag unterschreiben er löst die Versprechen –Bindenden Zauber , aber wird ihre Erinnerungen an die Gruppen vergessen lassen. Sie erinnern sich aber noch an die Dinge, die sie gelernt haben."

Ginny, Ron und Hermine starrten ihn ehrfürchtig an.

Harry errötete leicht. „Ich habe diesen Sommer viel Zeit gehabt, um nachzudenken. Ich möchte das jedes Mitglied engagiert und bereitwillig ist. Ich möchte auch Preise verteilen, an diejenigen, die besonders schnell sind oder besonders gut arbeiten. Ich möchte auch, das sie sich tarnen können."

„Ich kann nicht auf das nächst Schuljahr warten," sagte Ron.

„Oh, das hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Wir haben auch einen neuen Weg um mit dem Mitgliedern in Verbindung zu treten. Ich habe hier ein Armband." Harry holte eine Armband, mit einen kleinen silbernen Stern hervor. Die Armbänder müssen immer getragen werden. Der kleine silberne Stern würde sich erwärmen und man würde Harrys Stimme im Kopf Hören, die ihnen Datum und Zeit der Treffen sagte.

„Fred und George, verkaufen sie im Laden und würde sich auch schicken. Ich möchte das die Professoren denken, das es eine Art Glückbringer ist. Fred und George verkaufen sie aber ohne den silbernen Stern; in grün, Rot oder Blau. Wenn jemand der Gruppe beitritt, werde ich den silbernen Stern hinzufügen. Fred und George waren so verärgert darüber, das sie nicht dem Orden beitreten durften, das es auch noch außerhalb von Hogwarts eine Gruppe gibt. Sie ist der Elite Gruppe ähnlich, weil sie auch gegen die Todesser kämpfen. Niemand in Hogwarts weiß davon, ich sage es nur euch dreien. Weil Ron sie mit einplanen muss."

„Harry, du hast so viel über den Sommer getan. Hast du noch mehr Überraschungen?" fragte Hermine. „Viele, aber ich kann sie euch noch nicht sagen. Oh, der Name der anderen Gruppe ist Tribut D.A., sie besteht zu größten Teil aus ehemaligen Hofwartsschülern. Ach und ich habe die Gruppen, aus einen Grund nach Dumbledore genannt. Damit er uns härter bestrafft, wenn er es herausfindet."

Sie mussten lachen. Sie verbrachten den Rest des Tages damit Spiele zu spielen. Das Abendessen war eine lustige Angeleigenheit. Sie gingen früh schlafen und freuten sich schon auf den nächsten Tag.

„Aber Rektor, diese Schüler brauchen den NEWT´s Tränke Unterricht, um ihr Karriereziel zu erreichen." Severus Snape sah Minerva böse an, als er mit dem Rektor sprach.

„Das verstehe ich Severus. Minerva kann die Stundenpläne , aber nicht ändern, ohne die hälfte der Schüler zu verschieben." Er hob seine Hand, damit er die Unterbrechung stoppen. „Sie können eine zusätzliche Stunde, ihrem Stundenpan hinzufügen , um diese Schüler zu unterrichten. Sie ist aber auch für jeden weiteren Schüler zugänglich, die kein Ohnegleichen in seinen OLW´s hatte."

„So, dann wir Potter der Unterricht also auch erlaubt, wie passend," spottete Severus und funkelte Minerva an.

„Severus, ich habe ihnen schon mal erklärt, das Harry nicht an ihrem Unterricht teilnimmt. Sie Können den Unterricht Donnerstags um Vier stattfinden lassen. Ist das für sie Okay?" erkundigte sich Minerva.

Severus starrte sie einen momentlang an. Etwas ging hier vor, er konnte es nicht glauben. Er starrte sie mit fast zugekniffenen Augen an. Sie sah so triumphieren aus, aber warum?

„Das wäre gut, wenn sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden?" Ohne eine antwort anzuwarten, drehte er sich um und verließ das Büro des Direktors.

Albus drehte sich zu Minerva. „Warum bist du so erfreut so, Liebes?"

„Bin ich das?" fragte sie mir erhobenen Augenbrauen.

„Ja, bist du. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, das du dich während der Unterhaltung kaum halten konntest." Albus lächelte sie an.

„Gut, es gefällt mir, das Severus seinen zweiten NEWT´s Unterricht gibt, während die Gryffindormannschaft Quidditchtraining hat. Ich weiss das Severus meinen Mannschaft gerne Strafarbeit aufbrummt, wenn sie Training haben. Er war schon immer ungehalten."

„Ich frag mich, ob da nicht noch mehr ist?"

„Ja, es gibt noch mehr. Ich habe einig Anträge von Schülern, die kein Ohnegleichen in ihren OLW´s hatten. Es waren genau gesagt zwölf und weiter sechs vom 7.Jahr, die am ende des Jahres ihre NEWT´s nehmen wollten. Zusammen mit meinen Schüler, hat Severus eine NEWT´s Kasse mit dreiundzwanzig Schülern mit durchschnittlichen Fähigkeiten." Minerva musste lachen, als sie sich Severus Gesicht vorstellte, wenn er das erste mal der Klasse gegenüber stand.

„Wir sollten in der gleichen Mannschaft spielen und du bist auch nicht der Mannschaftsführer."

„Albus, Severus zwar zu niemanden außer sie selber fair. Ich glätte einfachen den Spielanfang. Er wollte immer den Vorteil, obwohl es ihm selten geholfen hat. Ich will ihn sehen lassen, das der Vorteil diesmal bei jemand anderen liegt."

„Aber du gibst Gryffindor diesen Vorteil."

„Nein, werde ich nicht. In Wirklichkeit gab ich ihn Huffelpuff. Sie haben die meisten Schüler in seiner zweiten NEWT´s Klasse. Sie haben ihr Quidditch Training Samstag Nachmittag, sowie Mittwoch und Freitag Nachmittag. Sie haben sogar zusätzliches Training am Sonntag Morgen, das hat niemand anderes sonst," verteidigte sich Minerva.

„Wirst du heute Abend zum Essen, mit an Lehrertisch sitzen, Liebes?" fragte Albus und seine Augen funkelten.

"Nein, ich habe anderes vor. Sagst du Entschuldigung für mich. Möglicherweise könnten wir danach eine Runde Schach spielen?" Minerva errötete leicht und ging Richtung Tür. „Ich habe noch einige Sachen , um die ich mich kümmern muss. Ich sehe dich nachher im Quartier."

„Möchtest du nicht in meinen Büro spielen?"

„Ich würde das andere Bevorzugen." Sie ging aus seinem Büro, Richtung ihrem Klassenzimmer.

Minerva ging durch das Kassenzimmer in ihr Büro. Sie legte die Stundenpläne auf ihren Schreibtisch und machte eine Notiz für Albus, dass er den zusätzlichen NEWT´s Tränkeunterricht, beim Eröffnungsfest ankündigte. Sie ging durch die Tür hinter ihr, die in ihr Quartier führte. Sie hatte ein Wohnzimmer, ein Schlafzimmer und ein Badezimmer. Ihr Schlafzimmer hatte eine zusätzliche Tür, die in Albus Wohnzimmer führte, auf dieser Art teilten sie sich das Schlafzimmer. Albus Quartier hatte zusätzlich noch eine Bibliothek, ein weiteres Badezimmer und dieses Jahr auch ein extra Zimmer für Harry, das von Albus Wohnzimmer aus abging. Sie hatte den Raum genauso eingerichtet, wir zu Hause. Er hatte die gleiche flauschigen Decken und Kissen, anders als die in Hogwarts.

Minerva ließ sich ein heißes Bad einlaufen. Sie verbachte eine Stunde im heißen Wasser. Sie und Albus hatten eine Tradition, sie würde ihren ersten Abend im Schloss so verbringen, wie sie den letzten zu Hause verbrachten. Diese Tradition war über Jahre entstanden. Sie würden ein Partie Schach spielen, dann würde es ein kleine Abenteuer im Schlaffzimmer geben. Nach einer Zeit würden sie wieder eine Partie Schach spielen, dann würde sich eine Rund durchs Schoß gehen und über die Ländereien, denn würden sie sich wieder zurückziehen. Diese würde zu anderen Tätigkeiten führen. Sie würde nächsten morgen zwar müde sein, aber dennoch vorbereitet auf das kommende Schuljahr.

Dieses Jahr war Minerva bereit, einige Änderung zu machen. Der Sommer hatte nicht nur durch Harry Veränderung gebracht, auch sie hatte welche durchgemacht. Sie sah das Vertrauen, das innerhalb von Harry wuchs, während er seinen Platz in der Familie annahm. Sie spürte wie ihr Liebe zu ihm wusch. Sie hatte jetzt ein anderes Gefühl zu Harry, als sie es vorher hatte, das gleiche Gefühl, das sie auch für ihren Albus hatte. Sie wollte nicht mehr, als das Albus glücklich war. Sie hatte das Gefühl, das ihre Liebe sogar noch weiter gewachsen war, auch wenn das schon ast nicht mehr möglich war. Sie wollte Albus zeigen wie sehr sie hin liebte. Gestern war erst der Anfangt, heute würde sie ihn das ganze Lied Vorspielen. Bei diesem Gedanken lächelte sie.

* * *

_So ich hoffe das es euch gefallen ab und mal was von euch hören läßt!_

_Bis dann euer Bärchen_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey ihr!_

_Ich hab ein neues Chap für euch und Hoffe das es euch gefällt. Wie immer gehört nicht mir. _

_So jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen!_

**

* * *

**

_Harry Potter und seine Familie_

**_Kapitel 12__

* * *

_ **

Es war der erste September, es war draußen grau und regnerisch. Zum ersten mal in der Geschichte der Weasley, kamen sie eine Stunde vor Abfahrt des Hogwarts Expresses am Bahnhof an. Sie suchten sich schnell ein Abteil und verstauten ihre Sachen. Hermine führte noch schnell einige Zauber, auf ein Pergament aus. Sie konnte keine Magie verwenden, bis sie im Zug waren. Professor Flitwick, Sinistra und Sprout, fuhren diesmal zu Sicherheit im Zug mit.

Sie stiegen noch mal aus und unterhielten sich noch etwas mit Mr. und Mrs.Weasley und einigen anderen vom Orden, die sie zum Zug begleitet hatten. Harry hatte an jede Abteil Tür ein Pergament gehext. Hermine dachte das es einfacher wäre, als zu jedem einzelnen zu gehen. Die Schüler die sich dafür einschrieben, erschienen auf einer Liste, die Harry in seiner Robentasche hatte. Die Schüler die keine Interesse daran hatten, würden nach dem lesen denken, das es sich um eine Einladung für ein Quidditchseminar handelte. Die Nachrichten an den Abteitüren würden verschinden, wenn sie in Hogsmeade ankommen würden.

Der Zug war kaum Unterwegens, da erschienen auch schon die ersten Namen auf seiner Liste. Harry freute sich, das die Namen, derjenigen die er mit Sicherheit dabeihaben wollte, als erstes auf der Liste standen. Bis es Zeit wurde ihre Roben zu ändern, hatten sie fast zweihundert Namen auf der Liste.

„Harry ich denke nicht, das wir solch eine große Gruppe bewerkstelligen können." Sagte Hermine besorgt.

„Ich denke nicht, das sie alle noch daran Interessierte sind, sobald wir ihnen gesagte haben, was wir vorhaben. Ich werde auch die aus den ersten und zweiten Jahr nicht zulassen, sie sind noch nicht leistungsfähig genug, aber wenn sie darauf bestehen, kann Hermine ja mit ihnen einen Test machen," sagte Harry.

Harry unterbrach eine Zeit lang. Malfoy hatte ihnen noch nicht seinen üblichen Besuch abgestattet und er wollte vorbereite sein. Harry hatte seinen Gedanken noch nicht ganz beendet, als die Abteiltür aufgeschoben wurde.

„Gut, gut wenn das nicht Potter, Wiesel und das Schlammblut ist," leierte Draco seine üblichen Spruch herunter. Harry sah flüchtig auf, hob seine Augebrauen und sah schnell wieder auf seine Liste. Er wollte sichergehen, das Draco nicht mit auf der Liste stand. Da er seinen Namen nicht so schnell finden konnte, war es sich nicht ganz so sicher.

Ron sprang auf. „Verschwinde Malfoy!"

„Ich denke nicht, das ich das tun werden. Na Potter, so wie es aussieht, brauchst du jetzt einen neuen Hund. Warum fragst du nicht das Schlammblut hier?"

Harry betrachtete Draco. Er versuchte ein Junge zu seine, der sein Schicksal verdrängte. „Warum besuchst du uns jedes Jahr? Willst du unser Clique angehören und hast Angst zu fragen? Wenn du uns wirklich so hasst, warum bist du dann hier?" Harry drehte sich zu seinen Freunden. „Ich denke er will unser Freund sein."

Ginny und Hermine kicherten.

„Ich würde nicht mal deine Freund sein, wenn du mich fragen würdest," schnarrte Draco.

„Nun, warum bist du dann hier?" Harry betrachtete Draco mit einem geduldigen Blick. Er wusste das Draco sich darüber ärgern würde, das Harry nicht auf seine Beleidigungen einging. „Ich wollte dich nur warnen, das dies dein letztes Jahr ist. Der dunkle Lord wird dich töten."

„Gut, er hat es fünf mal versucht und nicht geschafft. Er ist nicht gerade ein Lord oder? Er hat noch nicht mal geschafft, deine Vater aus Askaban zu befreien. Ich denke dein Vater war doch nicht so wichtig, wie ich gedacht hatte." Harry warf eine Reflextierenden Zauber über das Abteil.

Draco zog seine Zauberstab und warf einen Fluch auf Harry. Der Fluch reflektierte zurück auf Draco und sofort erschienen ein Dutzend Striemen auf ihm. Seine Robe war zerrissen, er blutete und war bewusstlos.

„Hermine geh nach vorne und hole einen der Professoren," schlug Ginny vor.

Hermine kam mit Professor Flitwick wieder. „Draco hat einen Fluch auf uns geworfen, irgendwie ist er zurückgeprallt und hat ihn selber verletzt," erkläre ihm Hermine. Flitwick nahm Dracos Zauberstab und führte den Prior Inkataten auf ihm durch. „Hat irgendjemand von ihnen einen Fluch auf ihn geworfen?" Er betrachtete Harry und Ron, beide schüttelten ihren Kopf. Ron und Harry reichten ihn, ihre Zauberstäbe, um sie überprüfen zu lassen, aber er winkte ab. Flitwick ließ Draco schweben und verließ das Abteil.

„Ich hoffe das er einen Monat lang, Strafarbeit bekommt." Erklärte Ron. „Ich bin froh, das sein Fluch reflektiert ist." Harry lächelte. „Ich auch."

Sie spielten noch einige Runden Snape Explodiert, bis sie in Hogsmeade ankamen

Sie betraten die Große Halle und suchten sich schnell einen Platz. Harry war etwas traurig, es war ein komisches Gefühl gewesen, als Hagrid nicht nach dem ersten Jahr gerufen hatte. Professor Vector hatte dies übernommen und sie dann an Professor McGonagall übergeben.

Harry drehte sich zu Tür der Großen Halle, sie wurde geöffnet und seine Großmutter führte das erste Jahr hinein. Sie trug den Sprechenden Hut bei sich, den sie jetzt auf seine Schemel vor dem Lehrertisch absetzte.

Er versuchte dem Lied zu folgen, das der Sprechende Hut sang, aber wurde von den leeren Plätzen am Lehrertisch abgelenkt. Professor Flitwick, Snape, Sinistra und Sprout fehlten, Madam Pomfrey fehlte ebenfalls. Sobald der Hut sein Lied beendet hatte, traten die fehlenden Lehrer ein. Harry dachte sich, das sie bestimmte bei Draco waren.

Harry wartete bis das erste Jahr eingeteilt war und das sein Großvater endlich das Essen freigab. Harry vermied es zum Lehrertisch zu sehen, er war sich nicht sicher ob er seine Maske aufrecht erhalten konnte, wenn er sie Augen seine Großeltern kreuzte. Er war sich sicher, das die beiden vermuteten, das er was gemacht hatte, um sich und seine Freunde vor Draco zu schützen.

Er hörte der Ansprache von Professor Dumbledore kaum zu, bevor er sie in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume entließ.

„Mr.Potter?"

Harry drehte sich und sah Minerva neben sich stehen. „Folgen sie mit bitte." Er sagte seinen Freunden Entschuldigung und folgte seiner Großmutter in ihr Büro. Albus war bereits dort.

„Was war geschehen, Harry?"

„Draco kam wie immer zu unserem Abteil, um mich zu reizen. Diesmal kam war er allein. Er dachte das er mich mit Sirius so reizen würde, das ich Magie gebrauchen würde, aber ich habe ihn einfach mit seinem Vater widersprochen. Er war verärgert und hat einen Fluch geworfen. Ich hatte ein reflektierendes Schild über das Abtei gelegt, bevor er den Fluch losschicken konnte." Erklärte Harry ihnen.

„Harry, musstest du Draco reizen?" fragte Minerva.

„Ich habe ihn nicht gereizt. Ich habe ihn widersprochen. Ich hoffe auch, das diese Gespräche aufhören. Er kam ohne seine Freunde wieder an die Schule zurück und die anderen behandeln ihn wie einen Aussätzigen. Er versucht mich immer zu erwischen, wenn ich alleine bin und nicht wenn Freunde bei mir sind, weil er weiss das ich über seinen Vater rede und er sich nicht dagegen wehren kann. Draco kann es nicht verstehen, das sich jemand nicht vor seinem Vater fürchte."

Albus sah müde aus. „Harry, ich weiss das Draco versucht dich zu reizen, aber tun mir einen gefallen und versuche ihn zu ignorieren. Er glaubt das er nichts zu verlieren hat und gewinnt, wenn er an dich herankommt. Komm, wir wollen dir deinen Raum zeigen."

Harry folgte ihnen in Minervas Quartier. Er liebt seinen Raum und sagte ihnen, das er ihn wahrscheinlich in den Ferien und an einigen Wochenenden benutzten würde. Er umarmte seine Großelter und wollte gerade gehen. „Ich gehe davon aus, das Draco für seinen Angriff bestraft wurde?"

„Er hat zwei Wochen Strafarbeit bei mir," sagte Minerva. Harry nickte und ging.

„Das wir ein langes Jahr und heute war erst der erste Tag," ächzte Minerva. Albus küsste Minerva und sagte ihr Gute Nacht. „Ich bin etwas erschöpft, ich denken das ich heute etwas früher schlafen gehe." Minerva lächelte, wenn sie an die letzte Nacht dachte. Trotz seines Alter hatte er lang durchgehalten. Das man heute morgen auch sehen konnte, er ging etwas langsamer und war etwas durcheinander. Er informierte sie, das er etwas Schwierigkeiten hatte sich zu konzentrieren, weil er bestimmte Bilder nicht auch seine Kopf bekam. Sie lief puderrot, so das Professor Cross, der neue Lehrer für DADA, sie fragte ob alles in Ordnung war.

Minerva ging zu Bett und löschte das Licht, sie wollte für den nächsten Tag bereit sein.

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Tag ging es laut zu, alle waren froh ihre Freunde wieder zu sehen. Da Donnerstag war, wusste Harry das er heute nur Transfiguration hatte. Er sah Professor McGonagall zu wie sie die Stundenpläne verteilte, Hermine hatte sich hinter ihrem schon vergraben. Harry nahm seine blickte flüchtig drauf und steckte ihn ein. Ron betrachtete seinen.

„Was ist dein Problem, Ron?"

„Ich habe NEWT´s Wahrsagen, ich hasse dieses Fach. Musste ich den unbedingt ein EE in meine OLW´s bekommen."

„Gut, was immer du auch getan hast, bei der Arbeit. Mach es nächstes Jahr noch mal und du wirst ein Ohnegleichen bekommen," lachte Harry.

„Gut ich habe Montags Muggel-Kunde und NEWT´s Astronomie. NEWT´s DADA und NEWT´s Zauberkunst am Dienstag. NEWT´s Wahrsagen am Mittwoch. NEWT´s Transfiguration und Arthementik am Donnerstag. NEWT´s PmG am Freitag. Was habe ihr?"

Hermine war ganz aufgeregt. „Ich habe Montags NEWT´s Alte Runen und NEWT´s Astronomie. Dienstags das selbe wie ihr. Am Mittwoch NEWT´s Arthementik und NEWT´s Geschichte der Magie. Donnerstag habe ich NEWT´s Transfiguration. Freitags NEWT´s Kräuterkunde und NEWT´s PmG. Neun NEWT´s .

„Hermine, warum hat du nicht NEWT´s Tränke?" fragte Ron.

„Ich wollte mir dieses Jahr nicht so viel zumuten und ich brauche Tränke nicht für meine Berufswahl. Ich habe sehr in seinem Unterricht gearbeitet und denke das Professor Snape mein können unterbewertet. Ich habe entschieden diesen Fach in Selbststudium zu lernen und werde dann meine NEWT´s ohne seine Hilfe nehmen," erklärte Hermine.

„So habe ich mich auch entschieden," sagte Harry. Seine beiden Freunde sahen ihn an. „Letzte Jahr konnte ich mein Temperament nicht steuern. Ich muss besser werden und deswegen habe ich entschieden, es dieses Jahr in Selbststudium zu lernen. Ich habe mir eine Plan gemacht, in dem Kalender denn du uns letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hattest. Wenn du möchtest können wir ja zusammen lernen."

„Das wäre großartig," sagte sie und lächelte Harry an. „Dann sollten wir dieses Jahr keine Probleme haben Ich habe Sonntag Abend für Tränke eingeplant. Ich habe das Buch für sechst Jahr."

„Ich auch. Ich habe es bereites gelesen."

Rons Kinnlade fiel. „Mann Kumpel. Tränke ist das einige was mich davon abhält Auror zu werden. Ich hatte nur ein P in meinen OLW´s. Denkt ihr beiden, ich könnte mit euch lernen?"

„Ich denke das du in den ersten paar Wochen, mit Hermine die letzten fünf Jahr noch mal durchgehst und wenn sie meint das du bereit bist, dann kannst du dich uns anschließen," schlug Harry vor.

„Gut, ich habe Mittwochs und Freitags nur ein Fach, also kann ich versuchen in der verbleibenden Zeit zu lernen. Dieses Jahr werde ich versuchen mich anzustrengen," sagte Ron.

„Das ist eine gute Einstellung, Rom," sagte Hermine. „Wir beeilen und besser, um zu Transfiguration zu kommen. Wir wollen doch nicht gleich am ersten Tag zu spät kommen oder?"

Harry stand schnell auf. Er wollte die beiden nicht daran erinnern, das er ihnen noch nicht seinen Unterrichtsplan erklärt hat.

Nach dem Unterricht, ging das Trio in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry und Hermine hatten für den Rest des Tages frei, Ron hatte noch Arthementik. Harry wollte sich mit dem fünften, sechsten und siebenten Jahr treffen. Er hatte ihnen durch Hermine eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, das sie sich heute Abend um sieben Uhr treffen wollten. Hermine hatte gestern Abend die Liste sortiert, daher konnte sie schon fast fünfzig Leute von der Liste streichen, so war noch etwa zwanzig über.

Harry hatte einen zum Schweigensbringenden Zauber, um sie gelegt. Aber er erinnerte die beiden daran, das sie Porträts auch hören können, was sie sagten. Hermine betrachtete die Porträts und war sich sicher das sie beobachtet wurden. Sie entschied sich mit der dritten und vierten Jahr morgen zu reden.

„Ach übrigens, ich habe einen anderen Patz gefunden, wo wir üben können. Ich denke, das der Raum der Wünsche nicht mehr sicher genug ist," sagte Harry. „Ich habe die Karte der Rumtreiben benutz und habe einen großen Raum im ersten Stock gefunden. Er wurde als Lagerraum für Lehrbücher verwendet, aber jetzt haben sie einen größeren und dieser steht leer. Es gibt in diesem Flur keine Bilder und es ist auch kein Unterricht in der nähe."

„Aber was sagen wir, wenn wir dort entdeckt werden?" fragte Hermine.

„Ich denke das ich ein Altersbeschränkten Zauber auf den Abschnitt des Flures legen werde. Bloß das ich ihn etwas ändere, so das er nicht die Jüngeren abhält, sondern die älteren. Ich denke das wir ihn für alle über 19 sperren." Harry sah seine beiden Freunde an. „Und Hermine kann ihn so verzaubern, das niemand, die das bestimmte Armband nicht hat, eintreten kann."

„Harry, du bis ein Genie," rief Ron aus.

„Nopp, bei mir kommt nur meine Slytherin Seite hindurch.," lächelte Harry.

Hermine find an, die anderen Zauberformeln zu besprechen. Damit sie von sich ablenken konnte.

„Übrigens werden heute abend auch 18 Slytherins dabei sein." Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Bist du sicher das sie loyal sind?"

„Ich denke ja. Sind irgend welche vom 6.Jahr? Ich habe das 7.Jahr weggelassen, weil sie mit ihren NEWT´s zu tun haben. Ich hoffe das sie sich den Tribut anschließen, wen sie ihren Abschluss haben." Harry sah sie durchdacht an. „Ich werde vor dem Mittagessen noch an Transfiguration arbeiten. Kräuterkunde habe ich erst morgen und möchtet mich nach dem Mittag etwas vorbereiten. Hermine ich brauche deine Hilfe, die Pläne zu beenden, damit ich sie für heute Abend haben." Harry ging und Hermine begann mit ihren Hausaufgaben.

„Bin ich es oder Harry, der dieses Jahr zum lernen bereit ist? Ich habe nie gesehen, das er sich so auf die Schule konzentriert." Ron wischte sich seine Stirn ab.

Hermine dachte einen Moment nach. „Ich denke Harry hatte genug Zeit über den Sommer, um nachzudenken. Er hat sich bestimmt beschäftigen wollen, um seine Gedanken von Sirius abzulenken. Wir müssen ihn helfen, er braucht uns." Ron stimmte zu.

Bei sieben trafen sich Ron und Hermine, sich mit den anderen in ihrem FET-Raum, wie sie ihn nannten. FET stand für Freiwillige, Elite und Tribut. Harry erklärte ihnen, warum sich alle da waren und was das Ziel der Verteidigungsgruppe war. Harry beantwortete ihnen jede gewünschte Frage und erklärte ihnen, das diese Gruppe geheim bleiben müsste. Er erklärte ihnen der Grund der Zweigruppen und die Dinge die sich dahinter verbargen.

Ernie McMillan hob seine Hand. „Die D.A. Mitglieder des letzten Jahres, sind die in der Elite Gruppe?"

„Ich denke ja, auch wenn einige noch nicht bereit sind. Am Anfang setzten wir auf die Fähigkeiten, aber auch fortgeschrittene Schüler, können in die Gruppe kommen. Nicht jeder wird ausgebildet, um zu kämpfen. Einige habe auch andere stärken. Auch diejenigen die ihr OLW´s und NEWT´s dieses Jahr nehmen, werde sich entscheiden müssen, denn ich möchte das sie das lernen nicht vernachlässigen," antwortete Harry. „In die Elite kann man nur auf bitte kommen, je nachdem wie ihr lernt. Ihr könnte auch bei den Freiwilligen bleiben, wenn ihr es möchtet."

Cho Chang hob die Hand. „Werden wir verhext, wenn wir die Gruppe verlassen oder jemanden von der Gruppe erzählen?"

„Nein. Wenn ihr entschieß , nicht mitzumachen, werden eure Erinnerung an diesen Sitzung gelöscht, sobald dir den Raum verläst. Wenn ihr der Gruppe Beitritt, könnt ihr keinem von der Gruppe erzählen, weil ihr unter einem Versprechen-Bindende Zauber liegt. Wenn ihr euch entschließen solltet, in einem halben Jahr die Gruppe zu verlassen, wir euer Gedächtnis auch gelöscht, aber ihr werdet alles behalten was ihr in der Zeit gelernt habe," antwortet Harry. „Wir wollen keinen dazu zwingen, der Gruppe beizutreten."

Kati Bell hob ihre Hand. „Ich habe gehört, das jeden D.A. Mitglied im letzten Jahr ein Ohnegleichen in seinen OLW´s hatte und auch in Zauberkunst; habe sie sich verbessert. Alice Spinnet hat mir geschrieben, das sie ein Ohnegleichen ihn ihren NEWT´s hatte." Viele Schüler sahen sie neugierig an, das war eine Interessante Nachricht.

„JA, ich habe auch schon gehörte, das die D.A. aller gute Noten in ihren OLW´s und NEWT´s hatten. Die D.A. steht für Dumbledores Armee, nur noch mal für diejenigen, die letztes Jahr nicht dabei waren. Dieses Jahr werden wir einiges ändern. Ich habe noch eine Bitte an diejenigen die letztes Jahr dabei waren. Wenn Dumbledore euch fragen sollte, wir haben uns nur dieses einmal getroffen, um uns offiziell aufzulösen. Ich löse offiziell die D.A. auf. Dumbledore könnte fragen, muss aber nicht, nur das ihr einen Antwort habt. Aber ich denke das er weiss das etwas vor sich geht, denn er weiss ja immer alles. Er hat noch immer die List der Schüler, vom letzten Jahr.

Eine Sache noch, Es gibt hier keine Hausgruppen. Wir haben die Freiwilligen und die Elite, alles andere werde ich hier nicht zulassen," sagte Harry.

Harry betrachtete Hermine und stand auf. „So jetzt möchte ich wissen, ob ihr Mitmacht oder nicht. Wenn ihr mitmacht wir es für diejenigen, am Samstag wieder ein Treffen geben."

Einer nach dem anderem unterzeichnete das Pergament, das vor Ron auf den Tisch lag. Er verwies sie an Hermine, die ihnen die Sache mit dem Armband erklärte. Nur zwei der Schüler wollten nicht mitmachen, sie dachten das sie es mit ihrer vielen Arbeit nicht schafften. Harry bedankte sich fürs kommen und führte sie aus dem Raum.

„Übrigens, gibt es auch so eine Art von Offizieren. Der Gründerkreis hatte sie bereits gewählte und ernannt. Auch wenn es mit etwas Leid tut, wird keine aus dem 7.Jahr Offizier werden. Es war keine leichte Entscheidung, aber wir wollten nicht, das die NEWT´s unter der vielen Arbeit leiden," sagte Harry. Einige waren enttäuscht, aber sie verstanden es auch.

Am nächsten Abend, wiederholten sie die ganze Sachen mit den Dritten und viertem Jahr. Alle traten bei. Er sagte allen Gute Nacht und erklärte ihnen, dass das erste Treffen Morgen (Samstag) gegen drei Uhr war.

Diese Nacht gingen Hermine, Harry, Ron und Ginny die Listen durch. Sie setzten Padma Patil und Blaise Zabini mit auch die Liste. Die Offizieren würden sich eine Stunde früher Treffen, als der Rest. Harry ging erfreut schlafen. Er wusste das seine Großvater etwas ahnte, aber so lange Hogwarts nicht angegriffen wurde, würde er auch nichts von seinem Verteidigungs Verein erfahren. _Ich denke das ich auch eine Zeitlang ein Geheimnis vor ihnen haben kann_, dachte sich Harry.

* * *

So ich hoffe das es euch gefallen hat?

Ich wünsche euch noch ein schönes Wochenende,

euer Bärchen.


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter und seine Familie

**Kapitel 13

* * *

**

Den Samstag Vormittag verbrachten Ron und Harry damit, ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen und dann eine Runde zu fliegen, nachdem sie seinen Besen von Professor McGonagall wiedergeholt hatten. Sie stoppten zum Mittagessen und gingen dann zum FET-Raum, um sich für das Treffen vorzubereiten.

Weil die Mitgliederzahl enorm groß war, fragte Harry Daphne Greengras ihm bei den Freiwilligen zu assistieren. Es gab dreizehn Offiziere. Beim ersten Treffen besprachen sie, die Zeit- und Lehrpläne. Eine Stunde später war der Raum voll.

Harry verkündete das jeder sich einen Partner suchen möchte. Er wollte sehen, was sie alles konnten. Am Ende der Stunde würden sie einige mit Fortgeschrittenen Fähigkeiten Einladen, sich der Elite Gruppe anzuschließen. Die Mitglieder warfen alle Zauber die sie kannten und die Offiziere sahen aufmerksam zu. Auch musste jeder einmal den Patronus versuchen. Nach den jeder einen Patronus geworfen hatte oder zugmindesten versucht hatte, fragte er sich wieder ob sie sicher waren, der Elite beizutreten. Er erinnerte sie noch mal daran, das der Schulunterricht nicht darunter leiden sollte und sie genau darüber nachdenken sollten. Er dankte jeden fürs kommen und erklärte ihnen, das er ihnen über das Armband benachrichtigen würde, wann sie sich wieder trafen. Die Freiwilligen und die Elite würden sich an jetzt, zu verschiedenen Zeiten treffen. Die Offiziere würden sich einmal im Monat treffen, um Änderungen zu besprechen.

Die Offiziere besprachen kurz, wenn sie in der Elite Gruppe haben wollten. Sie würden zu ihren kleinen silbernen Stachen auch noch einen goldenen bekommen. Es gab jetzt ungefähr fünfzig Elite Mitglieder und etwa neunzig Freiwillige.

Jeder schien zufrieden zu sein. Alle verließen den Raum, nur die Offiziere blieben zurück. Harry bedankte sich bei ihnen und erinnerte seine Assistenten daran, sich auf das nächste Treffen vorzubereiten. Blaise und Daphne gingen zuerst, dann Ginny und Luna.

Neville, Terry, Susan und Padma sprachen noch über Tränke. Sie beschwerten sich, das Snape noch schlechter gelaunt war, als sonst. Er versuchte ihnen noch mehr Punkte anzuziehen, als er ohnehin schon tat.

„Er behandelt uns auf die gleiche Weise, wie er es immer bei dir gemacht hat, Harry," sagte Justin.

„Er behandelt mich auch immer noch so, auch wenn ich nicht mehr in seinem Unterricht bin," sagte Harry.

„Ich bin froh, wenn ich meinen Abschluss habe. Er lehnte gestern meine Trank ab, weil er ihm zu dunkle war. Der Goltustrank, soll schwarz seine!" sagte Terry.

„Ich denke nicht, das wir zwei Jahre warten sollten," schlug Hanna vor. „Warum lassen wir uns jetzt nichts einfallen?"

„Ich kann das nicht machen," sagte Harry. „Mich würden sie zuerst verdächtigen. Ich kann einige Vorschläge machen, so das es nicht auf denjenigen zurückzeigt, aber den Zauber muss jemand anderes sprechen." Alle drehte sich und sahen Hermine an.

„Oh nein, ich kann den Lehren keinen Streich spielen," sagte Hermine kopfschüttelnd.

„Hermine, du nimmst nicht an seinem Unterricht Teil. Keiner würde dich verdächtigen," sagte Ron aufmunternd. Die Gruppe fing an, sich über alle möglichen Streiche Gedanken zu machen.

Harry erklärte ihr, was sie zu machen hatte. Die Streiche würden Freitag Abend beginnen und bis Montag Morgen weitergehen. Sie würden die Streiche in der Großen Halle durchführen, damit jeder sie sehen konnte.

„Ich muss einen Versprechens-Bindenden Zauber werfen, damit niemand unabsichtlich darüber sprechen kann," sagte Hermine. Sie sprach den Zauber und sah Harry an. „Du bist sehr schnell auf die Streiche gekommen."

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, das ich viel Zeit zum nachdenken, über den Sommer gehabt habe. Die hälfte habe ich damit verbracht, mir Gedanken zu machen, wie ich es Snape zurückzahlen kann." Jeder fing an zu lachen und verließen nacheinander den Raum.

Harry war mit seinen Snape freien Leben glücklich. Wenn er glück hatte, würde er auch Draco nicht so oft treffen. Leider traf das Trio, Snape am Samstag Abend, als sie in die Große Halle zum Essen gingen.

„Fünf Punkte vor Gryffindor, Potter." Rief Professor Snape mit einem grinsen auf den Gesicht.

„Ja, Sir," antwortete Harry, während er die Große Halle betrat.

„Warum hat er dir Punkte abgezogen?" fragte Ron, nachdem sie sich gesetzt haben.

„Er wollte mich nur daran erinnern, das auch wenn ich nicht in seinem Unterricht bin, das er mir Punkte abziehen kann." Antwortete Harry. „Jetzt lasst uns essen."

Die Große Halle war mit Schülern gefüllt, als eine laute Störung sie unterbrach und die Schüler veranlasste ihre Köpfe zu Lehrertisch zu drehen. Snape hatte einen Wasserkrug über dem Kopf schweben. Der Krug vergoss Wasser auf seinem Kopf und folgte seinen Bewegungen. Er musste auch mit einen selbstfüllenden Zauber versehen worden sein, den das Wasser ging ihm nicht aus. Die Schüler lachten, während Professor Flitwick und McGonagall versuchten, diesen Zauber zu beenden.

Professor Dumbledore sah zum Gryffindortisch und traf Harrys Augen. Dumbledore hob seine Augenbrauen fragend an, aber Harry schüttelte nur verneinend seinen Kopf und lachte weiter über Snapes Zwangslage. Professor Flitwick führte Snape aus der Großen Halle, Richtung Krankenflügel. Harry dachte sich nur, das es definitiv die fünf Punkte Wert war.

Sonntag morgen bei Frühstück, fiel Snapes Becher mit Kürbissaft um, bevor er danach greifen konnte. Vorsichtig tastete er sich an sein Essen, aber da geschah nicht. Erleichtert stand er auf, um zu gehen, als er Krug mit Kürbissaft übe ihn erschien und sich ergoss. Die Schüler brachen wieder in Gelächter aus. Snape kochte vor Wut und sein Blick fiel auf Harry und ging in seine Richtung.

Harry sah Snape näherkommen und versuchte seine Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen. Er sah auch das Professor McGonagall ihn folgte.

„Das habe sie getan, Potter. Sie bekommen Strafarbeit, bis an ende dieses Jahres!" schrie Snape.

„Mr.Potter sind sie hierfür verantwortlich?" fragte seine Großmutter und sah ihn fest in die Augen.

„Nein," antwortete Harry einfach.

„Das ist en Lüge, Potter!" beschwerte sich Snape lautstark. Er versuchte nach Harrys Arm zu greifen, aber Harry zog ihn schnell zurück.

„Sind sie sich sicher?" fragte Professor McGonagall.

„Wenn ich einen Streich, auf Professor Snape gespielt hätte, wären ein Krug voll Wasser oder Saft über ihn entleer, bestimmt nicht meine Wahl gewesen." Antwortete Harry. Er sah zu Professor McGonagall und dann wieder zu Snape. „Es ist bestimmte jemand, der denk das er nicht fair im Unterricht behandelt wurde."

„Severus, warum gehen sie sich nicht säubern? Wenn ein Schüler dafür verantwortlich ist, werden wir ihn finden und werden ihn bestrafen." Professor McGonagall ging zu Lehrertisch zurück, nachdem Snape abgerauscht war. Sie sprach einen Moment mit Dumbledore und begann wieder zu Essen. Harry war Überrascht, das er sich nicht schuldig fühlte, aber schließlich hatte er ja nicht die Streiche ausgeführt.

Die meisten Schüler erschienen früher zum Mittag, aber da Snape nicht erschien, geschah auch nichts. Als die Schüler zu Abendessen erschienen, sahen alle gespannt auch den Zaubertranklehrer. Snape starrte die Schüler wütend an, die sich flüsternd fragten was heute geschehen würde, aber es geschah zum leider der Schüler wieder nichts.

Als der Nachtisch begann, hatten die Gespräche wieder sie normalen Themen angenommen. Klatsch! Eine Kirschtorte schlug Snape ins Gesicht. Klatsch! Noch eine. Snape versuchte aufzustehen, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Harry hielt sich den Mund zu, um sich das lachen zu unterdrücken und Ron verkroch sich unter den Tisch, weil er sich vor lachen nicht mehr halten konnte. Klatsch! Eine weiter Torte traf ihn. Flitwick fand schiedlich einen Zauber, um die Torten zu stoppen. Aber er fand keinen, um Snape aus seine Stuhl zu befreien. Dumbledore versuchte es, aber er schaffte es auch nicht. Er säuberte Snape und ließ ihn dann, mit des Stuhl aus der Halle schweben. Dumbledore stand auf und sah über die Schüler, mit seinem Blick brachte er sie zum Schweigen.

„Diese Streiche werden aufhören! Ich werde niemand hier und jetzt beschuldigen, aber wenn ich denjenigen finde, wird er sehr bestraft." Dumbledore setzte sich wieder. Er sah Harry an. Harry sah auf, als er merkte das er beobachtete wurde und starrte zurück. Er wollte lächeln, aber das Stirnrunzeln, von seinem Großvater stoppte ihn. Er kann sich die Streich mit ausgedachte haben, aber er hatte sie nicht mit ausgeführt. Er war von den Gedanken seines Großvaters verletzt, den sie waren eine Lüge. Er sah weg.

Hermine sah zu Harry. „Die denken, das du es getan hast."

„Ich weiß. Deswegen bin ich froh, das ich nicht mitgemacht habe," sagte Harry. „Werde ihr es stoppen?"

„Nein," sagte Ron. „Wir haben für fünf Jahre zu rächen."

Sie standen auf und machten sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry musste sich noch einen Plan machen, wie er es schaffte könnte, sich morgen Ron und Hermine vom Hals zu schaffen. Er sollte Kingsley morgen um neun, im Trainingsraum treffen, aber der Unterricht von Ron und Hermine begannen erst um zehn.

Beim Frühstück an folgenden Morgen hatte er immer noch keine Idee, aber das sollte sich schnell ändern. McGonagall kam von Lehrertisch hinüber zu ihn und erklärte ihn, das er um 8:30 beim Schuleiter im Büro sein sollte.

Bevor er die Große Halle verließ, hatten sie noch einen Lacher. Die Haare von Snape fingen an sich zu locken.

Er stand vor Wasserspeier, den Schulleiterbüro und murmelte das Passwort. „Humbug!"

Er ging die Treppe hinauf und betrat das Büro, durch die geöffnete Tür.

„Harry die Streiche müssen enden!"

„Ich bin nicht für die Streich auf Snape verantwortlich."

„Professor Snape, Harry."

"Meinetwegen. Wenn ich es wäre, würde ich meine Zeit nicht mit einfachen Zauberkunst Zauber verschwänden. Ich würde ihn verhexen."

„Harry, Professor Snape ist ein zu respektierender Lehre hier. Die Streiche müssen stoppen."

Harry sah seinen Großvater an. Er fragte sich, wann der Mann zugeben würde, das es sich geirrt hatte. Warum glaubte er ihn nicht, das er es nicht getan hatte? Er ballte seine Hände, zu einer Faust. Snape demütigte alle, die ihm nicht in den Kram passten, aber ein einzigen Streich war zuviel? Er merkte wie der Zorn in ihm aufstieg. Er sollte den anderen erklären, das ihr Streiche zu einfach waren. Er war sich sicher, das sie es noch besser konnten.

Professor McGonagall betrat das Büro und bemerkte dir Anspannung im Raum. Sie sah Albus an.

„Ich versuch Harry dazu zu bringen, das die Streiche auf Severus aufhören," sagte Albus auf ihren Fragenden Blick.

„Ich habe die Streiche nicht gespielt!"

„Harry, die Streiche waren fortgeschrittene Magie. Du bist der einzige, der dazu fähig ist. Wenn die Streiche nicht enden, bekommst du zwei Wochen Strafarbeit bei mir." Albus sah Harry in die Augen. Er war sich sicher, das Harry es getan hatte. Er hatte ihn viele Gelegenheiten gegeben, damit Harry stoppen konnte, aber er hatte es nicht getan.

„Es interessiert mich nicht, ob du mir glaubst oder nicht. Ich habe nie jemanden einen Streich gespielt. Nie! Ich habe noch nicht mal die Sachen verwendet, die Fred und George mit geschenkt haben," erklärte Harry. „Ich habe noch anderes zu tun. Sind wir fertig?"

„Harry Potter! So spricht man nicht mit dem Rektor." Harry drehte sich und starrte seine Großmutter an. Sie wussten nicht, warum er verärgert war, warum er so enttäuscht war, sie dachten er war es gewesen und man konnte ihre Meinung nicht ändern.

Harry stand still da. „Du kannst gehen, Harry," sagte Dumbledore. Harry drehte sich und ging. Er kam fast zu spät zum Training. Harry erschien nicht zum Mittag. Das Abendessen war ruhig, auch wenn Harry dort war. Dumbledore dachte Harry hätte auf ihn gehört und die Streiche beendet.

Freitag beim Abendessen, verlor Snape seine Stimme. Das einzige was er hervorbrachte, war Vogelgezwitscher. Das Zwitschern war so laut, das die Schüler es gleich hörten, als sie die Große Halle betraten. Snape ging zu Madam Pomfrey. Harry betrachtete Ron. „Ich werde wahrscheinlich eine Strafarbeit dafür bekommen."

„Aber du warst es doch gar nicht!" sagte Ron.

„Das ist egal."

Sie wollte gerade gehen, als Professor McGonagall sie an der Eingangstür der Großen Halle abfing.

„Mr.Potter sie werde heute Abend Strafarbeit, beim Schulleiter haben." Sie sah ihn durchdringlicht an.

Harry verabschiedete sich von seinen Freunden und folgte seiner Großmutter.

Die Strafarbeit bestand daraus, zwei Stunden lang die Bücher in Dumbledores Büro zu sortieren. Harry sagte während der ganzen Zeit, kein einziges Wort.

Er wusste das er bei der ganzen Sache den praktische Teil übernahm. Praktisch gesehen führte er keinen einzigen der Streich durch und er konnte es auch keinem Sagen. Das wurde durch den Versprechen- Bindenden Zauber verhindert und auch wenn nicht, würde er sie andern nicht verpetzten. Dennoch glaubte er, das er das wert war.

Am folgenden Morgen, ging Harry nicht zum Frühstück. Er und Ginny blieben im Gemeinschaftsraum, er half ihr bei den Hausaufgaben für DADA. Professor McGonagall betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und winkte Harry zu sich.

"Du hast heute Abend Strafarbeit, Harry."

„Für was?"

„Snape wird von elf Katzen verfolgt, egal wohin er ging."

„Ich bin dafür aber nicht verantwortlich."

Harry..."

„Ich war heute mit Absicht nicht bei Frühstück, weil ich es leid habe, für etwas bestraft zu werden, was ich nicht getan habe"

„Komm mit mir Harry." Minerva führte ihm zu Büro das Schulleiters. Dumbledore war gerade dabei, einige Briefe zu schreiben, als sie eintraten.

„Albus, Harry ist für Severus _Katzenproblem´_ nicht verantwortlich."

„Ich habe kein Lust, darüber zu sprechen. Ich habe meine Geduld verloren. Harry wird solange Strafarbeit leisten, bis die Streiche auf Severus aufhören."

„Verdammt noch mal, es interessiert mich nicht, was mit diesem Bastart geschieht. Aber ich bin nicht dafür verantwortlich," schrie Harry.

„Zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor!" sagte Albus.

Harry hatte den ganzen Zorn in sich. Er wollte es nicht länger hinnehmen. „Fein!"

Minerva runzelte die Stirn. „Wirst du die Streiche beenden?"

„Ich habe keinen der Streiche gespielt!" Harry verließ ohne weiteres Wort, das Büro.

„Albus, das sollte uns einige Zweifel aufgeben."

„Das ist mir egal. Die Streiche auf Severus müssen enden."

Harry war mit Ron und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum Sie hatte eine zum Schweigensbringenden Zauber um sich gesprochen. „Kumpel, wir können damit aufhören."

„Nein, wenn wir aufhören, den weiß er das ich dahinter stecke oder zumindest das es meine Idee war."

„Was willst du tun, Harry?" fragte Hermine mit besorgter Stimme.

„Ich brauche eine Entschuldigung, damit ich die Schule verlassen kann, um mich mit dem Tribut zu treffen. Fred und George habe mir ihren Keller unter den Laden geliehen. Wenn ich jetzt gehe, kann ich heute und morgen mit ihnen arbeiten. Zugmindesten mit den meisten Mitgliedern des Tributs."

„Sie werden merken, das du weg bist," sagte Hermine.

„Sie werde es nicht vor dem Abendessen heute Abend herausfinden. Ich bin zum Abendessen morgen zurück," versicherte ihnen Harry.

„Warum tust du das Harry?" fragte Hermine.

„Nun, sobald sie feststellen, das ich nicht hinter der Rache stecke, wird es mir besser gehen und ich habe wieder mehr Bewegungsfreiheit, denn sie werden nicht mehr so ein Augen auf mich werfen. Vergesst einfach nicht, die Streich übers Wochenende fortzufahren," erinnerte sie Harry. Harry ging in den Schlafsaal und schrumpfte seinen Koffer. Er würde ihn nicht brauchen, aber er wollte das es echt aussah.

„Gut." Harry kam wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum „ Ich gehen jetzt. Sagte nicht zu den anderen, vor Abendbrot. Ihr könnte McGonagall nach den Abendessen sagen, dass ich nicht da bin. Geht jetzt, denn seht ihr nicht, wann ich gehe. Ich werde etwas später verschwinden." Er wartete bis sie dem Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte, bevor er seinen Portschlüsse aktivierte, der ihn zum Laden der Weasley Zwillingen brachte.

Minerva beeiltet sich in Albus Büro zu gelangen. Sie stürmte hinein und blieb vor ihn stehen. „Harry ist weg. Ron und Hermine haben mir erklärt, das er nicht zum Essen erschien und sein Koffer ist auf verschwunden. Er hatte mir früher gesagt, das er keine Strafarbeit mehr machen würde, für Dinge, für die er nicht verantwortlich ist. Er sagte mit, das es wieder genauso lief wie letztes Jahr, also nahm er seine Koffer und ging."

Albus versuchte nachzudenken. Er war sich sicher, das Harry es war der die Streiche auf Severus spielte.

„Albus, Miss Granger hat mir gesagt, das Harry die Streiche nicht gesielt hatte," schritt Minerva ein. „Ich werde nach Hause gehen und ihn suchen. Dann werde ich ins HQ gehen."

„Nein, Minerva. Ich werde gehen. Er könnte überall hingegangen sein." Albus küsste Minerva auf die Wange. „Ich werde so schnell wie möglich wieder hier sein." Warum lief der Junge ihn immer wieder weg, fragten sich Albus und Minerva in ihren Gedanken.

Sonntag Nachmittag, hatten sie Harry immer noch nicht gefunden. Albus sagte den Orden bescheid, aber sie hielten es vor der Öffentlichkeit geheim. Die Schüler, außer Ron und Hermine waren ahnungslos. Ron und Hermine hatten ihnen versprochen, nichts über Harrys verschwinden zu sagen.

Harry schickte ihn einen Brief, in dem er erklärt das es ihm gut ginge, aber er nicht zurückkommen würde, wenn er weiter Bestraft wurde, für etwas das er nicht getan hatte. Albus schickte ihm einen Brief mit Fawkes. Er erklärte Harry, das er zurückkommen sollte und das er für die Streiche nicht bestraft werden würde, weil sie in seiner Abwesenheit weitergingen.

Harry betrat die Große Halle, gegen Ende des Abendessen, am Sonntag. Er hatte leider den Streich verpasst, bei dem sich Snapes Robe rosa färbte. Warum war er nicht der Großen Halle ferngeblieben? Er sah, das seine Großeltern ihn anstarrten, bevor er sich zu Neville setzte.

„Ich bin nur gekommen, um euch zu sagen, das ich wieder da bin," flüsterte er zu Ron. „Ich werde heute Abend nicht im Schlafsaal sein. Ich habe das bestimmte Gefühl, das Dumbledore noch etwas von mir will."

„War es das wert?" Harry drehte sich zu Hermine. „Definitiv. Es waren über sechzig Leute dort. Die meisten von ihnen sind erst ein bis zwei Jahre aus Hogwarts heraus und sie behandeln mich wie ein Erwachsenen und nicht wie ein Kleinkind. Das nächste mal, müsst ihn beiden mitkommen."

„Wie das?" fragte Ron.

„Ich weiss noch nicht, aber wir werden uns etwas einfallen lassen. Hermine wird es lieben. Einige Arbeiten im Ministerium und haben Zugang zu Büchern, die wir sonst nicht so bekommen."

Hermine Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Wie wäre es mit dem Hogsmead Wochenende?"

„Wo wollen wir uns treffen?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schulten. „Wie ich Harry kenn, wird er sich etwas einfallen lassen:"

Harry entschied sich, es hinter sich zu bringen und machte sich auf den Weg in das Schuleiterbüro. Seine Großeltern waren noch nicht dort, also ging er in sein Zimmer und wartete. Zehn Minuten später klopfte es an seiner Tür.

„Ich war verärgert und frustriert."

„Du kannst nicht immer weglaufen, wenn etwas falsch läuft," sagte Minerva und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich bin nicht weggelaufen. Ich bin gegangen, um mich zu beruhigen." Harry sah von einem zum anderen. Albus und Minerva sahen beide nach dieser Aussagen nicht gut aus.

„Harry, du kannst mit uns, über jegliche Probleme reden," sagte Minerva.

„Nein konnte ich nicht," sagte Harry. „Dad wollte nicht zuhören. Es war nicht richtig mich zu bestrafen, wenn es nicht meine Schuld war."

„Harry, ich hatte triftige Gründe anzunehmen, das du diese Streiche gespielt hattest," sagte Albus.

„Warum sollte ich sechs Jahre warte, um Snape einen Streich zu spielen? Nur weil ihr nicht herausfinden konntet, wer es war, habe ihr einfach angenommen das ich es war. Ich bin sicher, das ich nicht der einzige bin, der ihn nicht leiden kann und der von ihm missbraucht wurde. Du hast nicht immer recht. Snape ist ein missbrauchender Lehrer und ihr erlaubt ihm, die Schüler zu demütigen. Es gibt bestimmte einige die versuchen diesen Idioten das zurückzugeben, was er verdient hat."

„Harry, weißt du, wer die Streiche gespielt hat?"

„Das war die Frage, die du zuerst fragen hättest sollen. Ich habe eine Idee."

„Könntest du sie bitten, damit aufzuhören?" Minerva betrachtete Harry. Er sah nicht so aus, als das er ihnen so leicht verzeihen würde.

Harry blieb einige Minuten leise. „Ich könnte es ihnen vorschlagen."

„Es tut mir Leid, das ich gezweifelt habe," Minerva küsse ihn auf die Wange und drehte sich zu gehen. „Was ist meine Strafe dafür, das ich die Schule verlassen habe?"

„Ich denke das eine Nacht Strafarbeit angemessen ist." Harry nickte ihr zu und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie ging. Er schloss die Augen, bevor er sich seinen Großvater gegenüberstellte.

„Ich möchte dein Versprechen, das du nicht mehr wegläuft, egal was auch geschied." Albus war verärgert, aber auch erleichtert. „Du kannst nicht einfach gehen, weil es gerade nicht nach deiner Nase geht. Ich weiss, das die Dinge zwischen uns, nicht gerade einfach sind. Ich bin dein Großvater, aber hier in der Schule bin ich auch dein Rektor und du musst meinen Anweisungen folgen und mir auch den Respekt zeigen, den ich verdient habe. Hast du mich verstanden? Ich bin noch nie so wütend gewesen auf dich, wie jetzt."

Harry sah zu Boden. Er hatte sie wie ein verzogenen Gör benommen. Er schämte sich, er hatte es zu weit getrieben. Er hatte sich nach den Geschehnissen mit Snape gut gefühlt, aber in der anderen Sachen, hätte er anderes reagieren sollen. Er hatte sich selbst in Gefahr gebracht, nur um Snape leiden zu sehen. Er dachte an Hermine frage, ob es das wert gewesen war. Er schätzte nach allen, das es das nicht war. Er bemerkte ein Hand an seinem Kinn, die ihm zwar aufzusehen.

Albus sah in Gesicht seines Enkels. Soviel ging unter der Maske auf seinem Gesicht vor. Harry war nicht der Junge, der seine Gefühle nach außen zeigt. Albus konnte nicht sagen was in ihm vorging und hatte das Gefühl, das der Junge ihn verließ. Albus seufzte, wenn es ihm mehr sagen würde, würde er sich ganz zurückziehen.

„Harry du brauchst jemand, der mit dir spricht, wenn du es benötigst. Möglicherweise auch jemand, der dich hält, wenn du das verlangen hast zu gehen?"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Dachte Dumbledore das er einen Psychiater brauchte? Er schüttelte seine Kopf.

„Wir können später reden. Möchtest du heute hier bleiben?"

Harry nickte und Albus seufzte erneut. Er war froh, das Harry hier bleiben wollte. Er sagte dem Jungen Gute Nacht und verließ den Raum.

„Du war nicht so streng mit ihn oder?" fragte Minerva, als er zu Bett ging.

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Er bleibt heute Abend hier. Ich denke ich werde ihn fragen, ob er nicht mehr Nächte hier verbringen will. Ich denke das er so ist, weil er uns nicht mehr so hat. Er steht unter Druck. Ich konnte spüren, wie sein Temperament war. Ich denke das er seine Gefühle nicht mehr lange halten kann. Ich denke, das wir die Quidditch Saison etwas früher beginne sollten."

„Er sagte das er eine Idee hat, wer die Streiche auf Severus spielte," Minerva sah flüchtig in das Gesicht ihres Mannes. „Meist du das sie aufhören?"

„Ja, das denke ich. Ich habe die Vermutung, das Harry schon lange weiss, wer die Streiche spielte. Er hätte es mir sagen sollen."

„Albus, ein sechszehnjähriger Junge geht nicht zum Dirktor und petzt."

Albus seufzte. Er wünschte sich, das Harry ihn in der Schule an erster Stelle, wie sein Direktor behandelte und dann erst wie sein Großvater.

* * *

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen

bis bals euer Bärchen


	14. Chapter 14

_Ja ich weiß, hat etwas gedauert und es tut mir leid. Ich habe mal wieder ein neues Chap für euch und ich hoffe das es euch erfreut._

_Ich wünsche euch jetzt erst mal viel Spaß beim lesen! _

**

* * *

**

**Harr Potter und seine Familie **

**_Kapitel 14

* * *

_**

Der September und der Oktober gingen schnell an ihnen vorüber. Sein Unterricht mit King (Harry wurde von Kingsley gebeten, ihn bei seine Spitznamen zu nennen), ging sehr gut voran. King gab Harry tatsächlich Aurorenaining. Es war zwar nicht so ausführlich, wie die Auroren in ihrer dreijährigen Ausbildung gelernte bekamen, aber er erlernte das wirklich wichtige. Momentan versuchet King, Harry beizubringen, wie sein Feind zu denken. Das war für Harry schwierig, aber er übte dran. Remus unterrichtete Harry, schwere und starke Flüche. Viele diese Flüche konnte noch nicht mal Remus ausführen.

Seinen Unterricht fürs 6.Jahr fand er relativ einfach. Er machte seine Hausaufgaben immer gleich, nachdem sie die bekommen hatten, so das sie sich nicht anhäuften. Er fand sein Leben viel einfacher, wer er keine ligengelassenen Hausaufgaben im Nacken hatte. Hermine hatte festgestellt, das er nur vier NEWT´s Klassen hatte. Er hatte ihr versichert, da Tränke seine fünft war und er auch noch alte Runen nahm. Sie war aber der Meinung, das er mehr nehmen sollte. Er erinnerte sie aber daran, das er immer noch seine Verteidigungs Verein und Quidditch hatte. Er erklärte ihr, das er in den meistem angebotenen Kursen nicht gut war, aber in den die er gewählt hatte war es außergewöhnlich. Sie arbeiteten zusammen an den Tränken und sie war überrascht, über sein Begabung. Er erklärte ihr, das er ohne diesen schmierigen Idioten im Nacken, diese Thema genoss. Sie mussten beide lachen. Die Streiche, hatten zur Endtäuschung vieler geendet. Das Essen in der Großen Halle verlief wieder normal. Er zog Harry auch nicht mehr so viele Punkte ab, weil Harry immer versuchte vor ihm in der Großen Halle zu sein und auch vor ihm wieder zu verschwinden, in den meisten fällen kappte es auch.

Quidditch hatte wieder begonnen und Kati Bell war neuer Kapitän. Das Training war schwer, aber machte Spaß. Katie war nicht so im Quidditch besessen, wie Oliver Wood oder Angelina Johnson. Katie wollte in ihrem Letzten Jahr auch etwas Spaß haben. Harry versuchte die Einheit zwischen den Häuser zu fördern. Er bot ihnen Quidditch Nachmittage für alle Spieler . Leider kamen nur zwei Slytherin, erst waren sie skeptisch, aber schnell stellte sich heraus, das sie nicht ausgelachte und verspottet wurden. Sie übten Blocken, zielen und werfen. Die Nachmittage wurde damit belohn, das Huffelpuff, Slytherin 170-80 schlug. Aber den größten Beweis für die Gemeinschaft bekamen sie , als Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw spielte. Gryffindor hatte mit 210-170 knapp gewonnen. Er war nur der Fang, des Schnatzes durch Harry, der ihnen das Spiel sicherte. Die Ravenclaw Mannschaft gratulierten ihnen geschossen zu sieg, dafür luden die Gryffindors sie auch zu ihrer Siegesfeier ein.

Seine Unterricht mit seiner Großmutter verlief auch gut. Wenn sie alleine waren, war sie nicht wie die strenge Professor McGonagall. Sie war eher wie eine Mutter die ihm zu lernen anspornte, auch wenn die Zauber manchmal Schwierig und kompliziert waren.

Seine Unterricht mit seinem Großvater, war unterschiedlich. Sie änderten ständig das Thema. Dumbledore versuchte alle Themen einzubringen, die sein normaler Unterricht nicht umfasste. Ihr Verhältnis zueinender mache auch einige Veränderungen durch. Harry sagte nicht viel außerhalb seines Unterrichtes, aber er sah nicht verärgert mit ihm aus. Dumbledore wusste nicht, ob diese normal war oder er angst oder sonst etwas hatte. Er versuchte ein Auge auf Harry zu halten, aber er musste zugeben das es schwerer war, als er gedacht hatte. Seine Porträts behaupteten immer, das sie ihn nur lesen sahen. Manchmal schien er einfach nur zu verschwinden und keiner wusste wo er war. Dumbledore hatte versucht mit ihm zu reden, aber er erfuhr nicht neues. Harry hatte einfach die Bibliothek verlassen in der er gelernt hatte und war einfach in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen.

Harry merkt, das er manchmal beobachtet wurde, also ließ er seine ungültigen Portschlüssel. Da es in seinem Schlafsaal keine Porträts gab, reist er von dort in den FET-Raum.

Während Harry sein Quidditch genoss, machte ihn das Unterrichten seine Freiwilligen und seine Elite mehr spaß.

Die beiden Gruppen arbeiteten hart. Die Freiwilligen trafen sich nur einmal in der Woche, aber sie konnte Freitag Abend den Raum benutzten, um die Zauber zu üben. Die Elite traf sich zweimal die Wochen und wählten den Samstag Abend zum freiwilligen üben. Harry war nicht bei allen Übungsstunden dabei, weil die Assistenten auch alleine zurechtkommen mussten.

Das Tribut traf sich Samstag und Sonntag morgen. Harry reist mit eine Portschlüsse zu ihnen Ron und Hermine deckten sein verschwinden, in dem sie am Wochenende auch nicht zum Frühstück erschienen. Das war zwar ein großes Opfer für Ron, aber die meisten dachten sie, das sie einfach nur länger schlafen würde.

Harry musste damit aufhören, im privaten Quartier seine Großeltern zu schlafen. Es war immer schwer, dort morgens zu verschwinden. Er glich es aus, indem er sie Sonntagabend besuchte und bei ihnen schlief.

Der Druck, das die Prophezeiung auf ihn lag, ließ ihn wieder härter Arbeiten. Manchmal war er überfordert oder fühlte sich unsicher. Das passierte jedes Mal, wenn er nicht so schnell lernte, wie er sich es erhofft hatte. Die Gedanken an die Prophezeiung spornte ihn immer wieder aufs neue an. Dieses machte ihn nachdenklicher und auch ruhiger.

Harry würde nicht wieder versuchten, Tränke einzunehmen, damit er mehr Zeit hatte. Er hatte sein Lektion in diese Sache gelernt, das hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab, wieder weniger zu schlafen. Dunkle Ringe bildeten sich unter seinen Augen und trotz es gewaltigen Essen, in der Großen Halle verlor er an Gewicht. Den meisten war klar, das er wegen Snape erst zum Ende des Essens in der Halle erschien. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, das Snape ihn immer noch die Schuld an den Streichen gab und er versuchte deswegen Harry bei jeder Gelegenheit Punkte abzuziehen.

Ingesamt lief es gut. Harry war nicht glücklich mit seinem Leben so wie es jetzt war, aber er konnte damit umgehen. Seine Verhältnis zu seine Großeltern, hatte er in sein Muster mit einbezogen. Er sah sie viel, außerhalb seines Unterrichtes und Sonntags Nacht, deswegen waren die Wiedersprüche und Argumente nicht sehr groß. Das sollte sich allerdings im November ändern.

Dumbledore verkündete, dass das erste Hogsmead Wochenende ende November sein würde. Wegen der Sicherheit, hatte es diese Verzögerung gegeben. Den Schülern wurden nur erlabt, vor zehn Uhr morgens bis drei Uhr Nachmittags im Dorf zu bleiben. Sie mussten in Gruppen, vor drei oder mehr Personen bleiben. Es durften keine Paare oder Einzelpersonen ins Dorf. Harry wurde informiert, das ihn nicht erlaubt wurde zu gehen. Minerva als sein Vormund hatte es ihn verboten. Harry war wütend. Sogar Sirius hatte es ihm letzte Jahr erlaubt, als Voldemort hinter der Prophezeiung her war. Harry versuchte hoffnungslos, seine Wut zu steuern, die er hatte. Harry ließ sie an seinem Großvater aus und verbrachte seit dem keine Nachte mehr in seinem eigenem Zimmer. Er mied seine Großeltern, wann immer es ging.

Der Hauptgrund, warum er nach Hogsmead gehen wollte, war das er sich mit dem Tribut treffen wollte. Er wollte Ron, Hermine und Ginny mit sich nehmen. Bei der Versammlung würde fast achtzig Mitglieder sein. Das Tribut wurde besser ausgebildet, als sie Gruppen in Hogwarts, weil sie nutzten aus dem Ministerium ziehen konnten, weil sie außerschulischen Unterricht anboten.

Harry gab Neville, Dean und Seamus einige Gallonen, damit sie ihm Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf mitbrachten. Terry und Hannah bekamen einige Gallonen, das mit sie die Sachen mitbrachten, die sie den FET-Raum brauchten. Er würde mit eine Portschlüssel vom Trainingsraum reisen, während Ron, Hermine und Ginny normal gehen würde. Die Zwilling würden sie im Honigtopf treffen und dann mit einem Portschlüssel weiterreisen.

Samstag war ein kalter Tag, er war nicht zum Frühstück erschienen. Er wusste das seine Großeltern seinen Bewegungen folgen würden, wenn er sich in der Großen Halle blicken ließ.

„Hey Harry," sagte Clifford Niles, als er im Quidditch Geschäft ankam.

„Warum seit ihr so früh hier?"

„Harry, wir haben ein Problem," sagte Thomas. Er war einer der Assistenten des Tributs.

Harry setzte sich und sah ihn an.

„Du weißt, das der Bruder von Blende Winstons ein Todesser ist? Sie hat gehört, wie er seinen Freund Stuart Shirley erklärt hatte, das sie versuchen wollten , ein oder zwei Lehrer währen der Ferien aus Hogwarts zu entfernen. Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer will versuchen seine eigenen Leute dort unterzubringen, um so an Dumbledore zu gelangen." Thomas rutschte sich seinem Stuhl. „Ich weiß nicht ob diese Information stimmt, es kann auch eine Falle sein. Blende schwört, dass ihr Bruder nicht wusste, das sie zu dieser Zeit im Haus war. Du weißt, das ihr Vater, als Auror im letzten Krieg getötet worden ist. Blende hat es meiner keinen Schwester erzählt und sie kam gleich zu mir."

Harry, Frede, Gorge und Thomas saßen da und dachte nach. Wenn das stimmte, dann mussten sie Dumbledore warnen. Keiner wollte etwas riskieren, auch wenn die Information vielleicht falsch war.

„Habe wir eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, ob diese Information stimmt. Fred und George, möglicherweise könnt ihr euch zu Hause mal umhören. Eure Eltern könnten sich darüber unterhalten, den das Haus ist jetzt ja so ziemlich leer." George nickte.

Sie sprachen noch eine Zeit über das Thema, bist die anderen eintrafen und sie mit dem Über anfangen konnten.

Minerva sah flüchtig zu Gryffindortisch. Harry saß nicht bei seinen Freunden. Er war ziemlich verärgert mit ihnen gewesen, auch wenn Hogsmead nicht weiter erwähnt wurde. Sie wusste das er einige seiner Freunde gebeten hatte, ihn etwas aus dem Dorf mitzubringen. Sie hoffte, das er nicht schon wieder weg war. Möglicherweise hatte er sich irgendwo zum üben verkrochen. Sie würde ihn suchen gehen.

Bis zu Mittag musste sie sich eingestehen, das sie nicht wusste, wo er war. Sie hatte überall nach ihn gesucht. Sie ging wiederstrebend zu Albus, um ihn das zu erklären. Albus hatte nicht so ein gute Verhältnis zu Harry, wie sie. Sie wusste nicht woran das lag.

Albus sah an seinem Schreibtisch. Er war auch um Harry besorgt. Er wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen, aber Harry Sicherheit war oberste Priorität. Er wusste das Harry es einschränkend finde würde. Als Harry nicht zu Frühstück erschien, stimmte er mit Minerva überein, das Harry sich irgendwo versteckte hatte. Minerva betrat das Büro.

„Albus, ich kann Harry nicht finden."

Albus rieb sich die Schläfen. Er liebte diesen Jungen, aber wenn es so weiter machte würde er sein Temperament verlieren. Die Leute dachten immer, das er ruhig und gelassen war, aber manchmal war das nicht der Fall.

„Minerva, wenn er nicht gehört hat und doch in Hogsmead war, wird er bestraft. Ich spreche nicht von Hauspunkten und eine Woche Strafarbeit. Wenn er bis zum Abendessen nicht aufgetaucht ist, informiere ich den Orden. Ich hoffe das Harry nicht wirklich so dumm war und das Schloss wieder verlassen hat."

Gegen zwei Uhr schickte Harry, Ron und Hermine wieder zum Weg nach Hogwarts. Hermine war so verzaubert von den Ministeriumszaubern, das sie nur wiederwillig ging. Für Ginny hatte Harry andere Pläne.

Er hatte Ginny Anfang der Woche erklärt, das er ihre Hilfe berauchte. Sie hatte sich verschiedene Pläne zurechtgelegt, warum Harry den ganzen Tag verschwunden war. Seine Großeltern würden definitiv besorgte sein, wenn sie dachte das er das Schloss wieder verlassen hatte. Ginny Plan war verwegener als seinen, aber definitiv glaubwürdiger. Er schuf ihr einen Portschlüssel und sie landete vor den Raum der Wünsche. Als die Tür erschien, ging sie schnell hinein.

Minerva traf Ron und Hermine am vorderen Eingang des Schlosses.

„Ich suche Mr.Potter."

„Ich denke das er bei Ginny ist," antwortete Ron.

„Miss Weasley ist nach Hogsmead gegangen."

„Sie war bei uns, aber sie wollte nicht so alleine sein und ging wieder zurück," erklärte ihr Hermine. „Sie wollte sich mit Harry treffen."

„Sie und Harry verbringen viel Zeit miteinander," sagte Ron.

„Können sie mir vielleicht sagen, wo sie hingegangen sind?" fragte Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore traf sie am Eingang.

Ron und Hermine betrachteten den Fußboden. „Manchmal verschinden die beiden einfach," antwortet Hermine.

„Wohin verschinden sie?" erkundigte sich Dumbledore.

„In den siebenten Stock," antwortete Hermine., aber sah nicht auf. Harry hatte sie gewarnt, Dumbledore direkt anzusehen.

„Gehen sie rein, wir gehen ,um mit Mr.Potter zu reden." Ron und Hermine verschwanden. Hermine wusste was Ginny geplant hatte, Ron aber nicht. (A/M: Ist auch besser so)

Albus und Minerva gingen in den siebenten Stock.

Der Raum der Wünsche, glich den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Es gab einen großen Kamin und eine große bequeme Couch. Ginny sagte nicht, aber sich hoffte, das Harry es mochte. Die hatte ihn überzeugt, das ihr gemeinsamen lernen, die anderen Jungen verschwinden ließen. Harry hatte gelächelt und ihr gesagt, das er seine Hausehre opfern würde, damit sie sicher war. Sie hatte mit einem Kissen nah ihm geworfen und es war eine Kissenschlacht entstanden. Sie waren außer Atem und erschöpft, aber sich lachten beide.

„Harry, du wirst mich küssen müssen, den können wir sie mit Sicherheit überzeugen," sagte Ginny lachend.

Harry lachte mit. „Ginny, du weiß wenn die beiden uns erwischen, das sie trotz unser Proteste, uns trennen werden;" sagte er und lachte noch lauter. Harry kann ins wanken, als Ginny ihn anstieß. Er landete auf der Couch und Ginny auf ihm. Ginny wollte aufstehen, aber Harry hielt sie fest. Er legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie dichter. Der erste Kuss war nur flüchtig. Harry streichelte ihr mit der Hand über den Rücken. Die nächsten Küsse wurden fordernder, leider mussten sie sich aus Luftmangel trennen. Harry hörte seinen Puls in dem Ohren schlagen. Ginnys Küsse waren das beste, was er bisher erlebt hatte. Er wollte nicht aufhören und keiner von den beiden hörte, das die Tür geöffnet wurde. Erst als sie ein leichtes hüsteln hörten, trennten sie sich. Ginny lief rot an. Sie lag auf Harry. Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore starrten sie an. Ihre Kleidung saß nicht mehr richtig und Ginny stellte sich gerade vor, wie ihre Mutter sie langsam umbrachte. (A/N: Und ihr Bruder Harry)

Harry legte die Hände um sie. Ginnys Küsse waren viel besser, als sie von Cho. Ginny Körper war so weich und er konnte ihr Rundungen an seiner Brust spüren. Er sah sein Großeltern frustriert an. Er musste ihnen nicht vortäuschen, das er nicht froh war, sie zu sehen. Er wollte weiter Ginny Küssen. Er hoffte nur, das sie jetzt nicht dachte, das es alles war.

Er sah wieder zu seinen Großeltern. Sein Dad sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an, aber seine Mom sah nicht wirklich glücklich aus.

„Der Raum der Wünsche, sollte eigentlich nicht, für das persönlich wohl verwendet werden. Ich hatte anderes von ihnen beiden erwartet. Ich werde später mit ihnen sprechen, Miss Weasley. Gehen sie bitte schon mal in mein Büro und warten sie dort, ich werde gleich kommen," sagte Minerva mit schriller Stimme. Ginny ließ von Harry ab und nahm ihre Sachen. Bevor sie zum Tribut gegangen waren, hatte sie sich noch einige Süßigkeiten im Honigtopf gekauft. Nachdem Ginny gegangen war, wendete sich Minerva an Harry.

„Ich habe Stundenlang nach dir gesucht und du warst die ganze Zeit lang hier drin und hast Gott weiß was mit Miss Weasley gemacht," schrie Minerva.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, das du nach mir suche solltest. Ich bin nicht verloren gegangen. Wenn ich mich nicht amüsieren darf, den sperrt nicht irgendwo ein und schließt hinter mir ab. Ihr sagt mir die ganze Zeit, das ich mich entspannen sollte oder das ich auch mal Spaß haben sollte. Ihr aber streicht mir meine Hogsmead besuchen und seit entsetzt, wenn man etwas Spaß hat," warf Harry ihnen entgegen.

„Ein wenig Spaß? Ihre Kleidung war durcheinander und sie lag auf dir. Was ist genau hier vorgegangen?" Minerva sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Ich werde euch keine detaillierte Beschreibung geben, von dem was ich getan habe."

„Harry, du solltest nicht allein, mit einer jungen Dame hier drin sein," hielt Minerva fest, an ihrem Standpunkt.

„Gut, wo soll ich die junge Dame mit hinnehmen? Ich wollte sich nicht mit in den Schlafsaal nehmen. Ich hätte sie mit zu den üblichen Plätzen nahmen können, aber die waren besetzt." Minerva errötete noch mehr, als sie schon war.

„Minerva, warum gehst du nicht mit Miss Weasley reden und ich werde mit Harry reden." Minerva sah so aus, als wenn sie noch etwas sagen wollte, aber sie drehte sich und verließ den Raum. Harry tat Ginny leid. Er war sicher, das sie sich eine Standpauke anhören durfte.

„Du willst doch nicht mit mir diskutieren oder?"

„Nein Harry, ich war auch mal jung. Ich weiss da du in einem Alter bist, in den du dir auch Träume erfüllen willst. Ich muss aber gestehen, das ich es bevorzugt hätte, wenn du noch etwas gewartet hättest. Bitte las es nicht wieder so weit kommen. Minerva wird mich beauftragen, dich mit den Verhütungstränken zu konfrontieren, wenn du es wieder so weit kommen lässt und sie euch erwischt," sagte Albus. Es sollte sich eigentlich abschreckend anhören, aber Harry wusste das er ihn nur necken wollte.

Harry seufzte, aber sagte nicht weiter dazu. Albus legte ihn eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du wächst so schnell auf. Komm, las uns in mein Büro gehen. Wir können ein bisschen trainieren." Harry entspannte sich. Dad bestrafte ich nicht. Er folgte seine Großvater aus der Raum. Er konnte hören, wie er vor sich hinmurmelte und etwas zu laut über den etwas andere gebrauch des Raumes nachdachte.

* * *

_So ich hoffe das es euch mal wieder gefallen hat. Ich danke euch für di netten Revies die ihr mir geschrieben habt! Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut._

_Harry und Ginny? Ja, aber sicher doch. Das verhältnis der beiden ist aber nur Nebensache! _

_So wenn ich es schaffe kommt bald das nächst Chap! Denn im Fehrsehen läuft ja nicht gesheite, aus Fußball. _

_bis bald euer Bärchen_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey ihr!_

_Ich habe hier etwas für euch und hoffe ihr freut euch?_

_Ich danke euch für die vielen ieben Review, die ihr mir geschieben habet!_

_Viel Saß beim lesen!_

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter und seine Familie

**Kapitel 15

* * *

**

Sonntag Morgen stand Harry früh auf und nahm sich sein Lernmaterial. Er hatte zwar schon die Hausaufgaben fertig, die er diese Woche aufhatte, aber er wollte noch einige Bücher zuende lesen. Es war erst sechs Uhr Morgens, aber er entschied sich trotzt , in sein Zimmer bei seine Großelter zu gehen. Er hinterließ Ron eine Nachricht, das sie sich später sehen würden. Harry lief in das Büro seiner Großmutter, er nannte das Passwart, trat ein und erinnerte sich daran, das er die Tür wieder hinter sich verriegele. Er schritt durch ihr Wohnzimmer und klopfte vorsichtig an die Schlafzimmertür. Sein Großvater bat ihn hineine.

Sie waren noch im Bett und es lag auf der Hand, das er sie geweckt hatte. Er entschuldigte sich und erklärte ihnen, das er in sein Zimmer wollte, damit r etwas in ruhe lernen konnte. Er hatte keine ruhe zum lernen, wenn der ganze Turm erwachte. Er setzt sich auf ihr Bett und sie redeten noch etwas. Sie boten ihn Frühstück an, aber Harry lehnte es ab. Harry verließ sie und betrat Albus Wohnraum, aber anstatt in sein Zimmer zu gehen, ging er in die Bibliothek. Er legte die Bücher an einen Tisch und begann zu lesen.

Eine Stund später hörte er sie vorbeigehen, erkonnte einige Gesprächsfetzen hören dann war es ruhig, sie sind bestimmt zum Frühstück gegangen. Harry warf einen Desillusionszauber und fing an die Bibliothek zu durchsuchen. Er wollte wissen, ob es irgendetwas über Voldemort gab, das er noch nicht kannte. Dreißig Minuten später wurde er gezwungen die Suche abzubrechen, er hatte nicht gefunden. Er ging schnell wieder zu seinen Büchern und begann wieder zu lesen.

Harry hatte seine Großeltern, zurückkommen hören. Albus meldete sich bei ihm und sah ihn eine Zeit lang zu. Er war froh darüber, das Harry früher als sonst zu ihnen gekommen war. „Harry, hast du Lust mit in den Trainingsraum zu kommen, dann können wir ein bisschen Duellieren?"

„Sicher, aber versuche mich nicht nach fünf Minuten in den Krankenflügel zu schicken." Harry benutzte seine Tarnumhang n in den Trainingsraum zu gelangen. Er duellierte sich eine Stunde mit seinem Großvater. Jedes Duell dauerte weniger als 10 Minuten, aber er war besser geworden. Harry war immer schnell wieder auf den Beinen, aber sein Flüche waren vorhersehbar. Er hörte sich Albus Analysen an und versprach ihn, besser zu lernen. „Harry, du lernst stark genug. Morgen kannst du mit Kingsley über und den sehen wir, wie es geht. Komm, für heute haben wir genug."

Harry betrachtete seine Großvater, er sah nicht erschöpft aus. Harry schaute erschöpft aus und war müde. Eine Welle von Selbstmitleid schlug über ihn ein. Ich werde verlieren, dachte er. Mit gesenkten kopf, verließ er den Trainingsraum. Neue Gedanken kamen ihn, als sie wieder auf den Weg in Albus Bibliothek waren. Er musste stärker lernen. Er entschied sich einen verbesserten, aber noch möglichen Zeitplan aufzustellen. Er würde in der Woche sechs Stunden haben und Sonntags sieben. Er hätte nur noch eine viertel Stunde Zeit für Mittag, aber es hatte sich Ruhezeiten vor den Quidditch Training gesetzt.

Die Tributmitglieder versuchten heraus zubekommen, ob Voldemort wirklich einen Angriff auf Hogwart und die Lehrer plante. Harry versuchte etwa herauszufinden genauso wie die Zwillinge. Sonntagabend kam eine Eule für Harry, in Dumbledores Büro. Harry nahm die Nachricht und las sie. Die Zwillinge hatte mit Bill gesprochen. Bill hatte sich verplappert und ihnen gesagt, das Voldemort etwas plante, aber der Orden nicht wussten, was es ist. Snape hatte auch keine Informationen. Harry glaubte, da seine Großeltern deswegen, ein Auge auf ihn hatten. Harry faltete die Nachricht und steckte sie in seine Tasche.

„Es ist nur eine Nachricht."

„Das habe wir gesehen. Von wen war sie?"

„Ginny," Harry errötete leicht. Albus musste leicht lächeln und Minerva verengte die Augen. „Ich mach schnell noch einen Spaziergang, bevor Sperrstunde ist." Harry verließ schnell den Raum.

Albus ging zu Minerva hinüber und setzt sich. „Junge Liebe!"

Harry wollte zum FET-Raum laufen, aber er schlenderte vor sich hin, damit es nicht auffiel. Er wusste nicht wer dort war. Ron, Hermine und Ginny manchmal auch Hanna und Terry, übten in dem Raum, seit Harry Sonntagsnacht nicht im Schafsaal verbrachte. Hermine hatte in gefragt, wo er war, aber er sagte ihn, das es ein Geheimnis bleiben müsste. Hermine wusste, das Harry viel Geheimnisse vor ihnen hatte, aber sie schlussfolgerte daraus das er Extratraining hatte. Er hatte sie darum gebeten, nicht zu den anderen zu sagen.

Harry betrat den Raum und zeigte Ron den Brief. Er entschied das es Zeit wurde, Terry und Hanna, vom Tribut zu erzählen. Sie waren Assistenten der Elite und sehr vertrauenswürdig.

Hermine schlug vor, Dumbeldore davon zu erzählen, damit er Vorbereitungen ergreifen konnte. Harry stimmte ihr zu. Die Verteidigungsgruppen waren gut, aber noch nicht bereit. Sie würden wahrscheinlich die Schule verteidigen können, wenn nur einige Todesse angriffen. Aber auch dann würde es wahrscheinlich noch verletzte gaben. Er erklärte ihnen, das er mit Dumbledore reden würde.

Die Woche flog an Harry nur so vorbei. Er lernte viel und trainierte hart. Er versuchte in Kontakt mit Dumbledore zu treten, aber sein Großvater war zu beschäftigt. Er schickte ihm eine Eule, damit er ihn einen Termin geben konnte. Harry war etwas enttäuscht darüber, das sein Großvater nicht immer Zeit für ihn hatte. Schließlich nach fünf Tagen hatte sein Großvater Zeit für ihn. Kaum hatte er seine Großvater begrüß, kam Snape in das Büro. Er verspottete Harry und sagte Dumbledore, das er ihn dringen sprechen musste. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Dumbledore entschuldigte sich bei ihm, währen Harry das Büro verließ, grinst Snape nur schadenfroh

Freitagabend trafen sich die Freiwilligen und die Elite Mitglieder im FET-Raum. Harry traf auch sein Offiziere dort. Er erklärte ihnen das er die ganze Woche versucht hatte mit Dumbledore zu reden. Offensichtlich war es Zeit, das sie sich selbst drum kümmerten. Er dachte das es Zeit wurde, mit Rita zu reden.

Hermine schickte der jetzt wieder berühmten Reporterin eine Eule. Sie würden morgen eine Antwort bekommen. Sie würden sich aus Hogwarts schleichen und sich Mittags treffen. Sie hatten vereinbar, das Terry, Hanna und Neville eine Nachricht hinterließen. Sie versprachen ihr ein persönliche Interview, aber das aus Sicherheitsgründe, die Namen nicht genannt werden durften. Sie sagte ihr das sie schreiben sollte, das sie einen Anonymen hinweiß bekommen hätte und das der Artikel in einer Woche erscheinen sollte. Rita stimmte ihnen zu.

Zwei Tage später, lag Harry auf seinem Bett, im Zimmer bei seinem Großeltern. Er hörte seine Großmutter in ihr Schlafzimmer rennen und nach Albus rufen. Er konnte sie hören, wie sie Pläne über Voldemort besprachen. Der Orden hatte herausgefunden, das Voldemort am 22.Dezember angreifen wollte. Beide Ziele waren London. Harry hörte sie Diskutieren, als sie sich seine Raum näherten, täuschte er vor, das er schlafen würde. Eine Stunde später stand er auf und ging in Albus Büro. Albus saß an seinem Schreibtisch.

„Bis du schließlich aufgewacht? Ich bin froh zu sehen, das du dir etwas ruhe genehmigst."

Harry gähnte. „Ich denke das ich müde war. Ich werde gehen und nach Ron und Hermine suchen." Harry verließ da Büro und rief sofort eine Versammlung, der Freiwilligen und der Elite zusammen. Er erklärte ihnen über Voldemorts Plänen in zwei Wochen anzugreifen. Er glaubte das die beiden Ziel, von dem der Orden wusste, entweder als Ablenkung gedachte waren, oder um sie zu schwächen und dann Hogwart anzugreifen. Die meisten Schüler planten Weihnachten nach Haus zu fahren, also würde das Schloss fast leer sein.

Cara Varga erklärte ihnen, das ihr Vater sie gebeten hatte, Weihnachten nach Hause zu kommen. Normaerweise blieb sie in Hogwarts, den ihre Eltern reisten viel und wollten sie nicht unter den Füßen haben. Ihr Vater war kein Todesser, aber zwei ihrer Onkel. Normalerweise warten sie immer, wenn etwas bevorstand, damit ihr nicht geschah.

Harry wollte eine Liste, über diejenigen, die über die Feiertage im Schloss bleiben würden.

Das lernen erhöhten sie, so wie die Übungsabende im FET-Raum. Fast neunzig Prozent der Mitglieder entschlossen sich zu bleiben, falls es doch erforderlich war, die Schule über die Feiertage zu verteidigen. Harry dankte ihnen und erinnerte sich daran, das es Pläne gab um einen Angriff zu verhindern.

Harry ging wieder in das Büro von Albus, er würde ein weiteres mal versuchen mit ihn zu reden. Hermine hatte Rita ein update geschickte und die Geschichte würde in zwei Tagen im Quibbler erscheinen. Albus hatte noch Schreibarbeiten zu erledigen und bat Harry später mit ihn zu reden. Harry beschwerte sich darüber, den er hatte schon versucht seit eine Woche mit ihn zu reden. Albus seufzte. Er wusste das er nicht viel Zeit mit Harry verbracht hatte, aber er hatte so viel zu tun. Der Orden hatte extrem viel zu tun, den hatte er auch noch die normalen Aufgaben, die in der Schulde anfielen und zusätzlich die des Ministerium, wie Fudge nicht alleine zurecht kam. Harry starrte seinen Großvater an, er wollte nur einige Minuten seiner Zeit. Er wollte gerade gehen, aber Minerva kam und begrüßte ihn. Sie sagte ihn, das einige Schüler sie nach ihn gefragte hatten und nach ihn suchten. Harry murmelte etwas, das wenigstens einer an ihm interessiert sein und ging. Albus schaute nicht auf, Aber Minerva sah ihn hinterher und machte einen besorgten Blick.

Harry fand eine Gruppe von Schüler, die im Gemeinschaftsraum warteten. Jeder Schüler wollte ihn sagen, das sie über die Feiertage blieben. Sie sagte ihm auch, das sie ihre Unterstützung hatten, wenn sie die brauchten. Harry lächelte. Er danke ihnen noch mal und erklärte ihnen auch, das er sie vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten hatte.

Es war Zeit zum Abendessen und Harry schickte seine Freunde weg, er wollte noch für Tränke lernen. Er würde das Abendessen verpassen, aber er könnte sich später noch eine Kleinigkeit aus der Küche holen. Er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen etwas schwindelig gefühlt und sein Magen machte ihn auch leichte Probleme. Harry fühlte sich ekelhaft, er packte seine Sachen ein und dachte das es besser ist, wenn er sich ein Stündchen hinlegte. Eine Stunde später kamen seine Freunde, Ron und Hermine vom Abendessen Wieder. Ron ging in den Schlafsaal und wollte Harry fragen, ob er noch mit In den FET-Raum kommen wollte. Als er Harry schlafen vorfand wollte er gerade wieder gehen, als er ein kaum hörbares schmerzliches stöhnen vernahm. Ron lief schnell Hermine holen.

Harry erwachte in einem grellem Licht. Er war im Krankenflügel. Er setzte sich auf und schaute sich um. Es war keiner im Raum, aber er konnte Stimmen hören, die aus Madam Pomfrey Büro kamen. Harry hatte einen Pyjama an, er wollte gerade rufen, als seine Großmutter den Raum betrat.

„Wie geht es dir Harry?"

„Ich bin okay. Was ist geschehen?"

„Du scheinst ein Geschwür zu haben. Man konnte sehen, als Mr Weasley dich fand, das du schmerzen hattest. Severus hat ein paar Test gemacht, aber wir wissen nicht..."

Sie wurde durch die Ankunft von Professor Snape unterbrochen. „Das ist kein Grund, ihn zu verhätscheln. Es scheint nicht einfach zu sein, den Ruhm von Harry Potter handzuhaben." Dumbledore betrat hinter Snape den Raum.

„Harry, wir müssen wissen, was du in den letzten Tagen gegessen hast," sagte Dumbledore.

Harry sagte ihnen alles, an das er sich erinnern konnte. „Wir müssen ihre Diät ein bisschen ändern." Snape starrte Harry an, der ihn aber ignorierte. Snape ging zu Harry und ergriff sich seinen Arm. „Ich denke das er es mit Absicht getan hat. Er isst etwas, das er nicht darf und lässt sich dann hier her bringen. Ich werde ihn kein zweites mal behandeln. Es liegt auf der Hand, das er nur Aufmerksamkeit sucht." Snape ergriff seine Arm fester.

"Ich denke das es nicht notwendig ist, meine Arm zu zerquetschen. Sie können ihn loslassen." Snape verengte sie Augen und lies seine Arm fallen. „Ich kann nichts tun, wenn er nicht mit mir zusammenarbeiten will"

„Harry hat mit ihnen zusammen gearbeitet. Ich denke das sie gehen können. Sie haben das getan, was sie mussten. Ich bin sicher, das Harry ohne ihre Hilfe reden kann," sagte Minerva fest.

Severus drehte sich um und zeigte mit den Zauberstab auf Harry. „Legilimens!"

Harry glaubt es nicht, Snape versuchte ihn seine Geist einzudringen. Beim ersten mal versuchte Harry ihn zu ignorieren, aber er wurde gestört. Sein Großvater stand neben ihn und erlaubte Snape, einen Zauber auf ihn zu sprechen, obwohl Harry noch nicht mal seine Erlaubnis gegeben hatte. Sobald er spürte, das Snape es mit Nachdruck versuchte, warf Harry seinen eigenen Legilimens Zauber. So dran in Snapes Gedächtnis ein und wartete eine Minute. Er merkt wie Snape versuchte ihn zu Stoppen, aber er schaffte es nicht. Es war Dumbledore, der den Zauber unterbrach. Dumbledore der gesehen hatte, das Harry in Snapes Geist eingedrungen war, trat er zwischen Harry und Severus.

Snape keuchte schwer und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf Harry. „Ich werde dich töten," schrie er.

„Wenn ihr Meister schon kein erfolg hat, zweifle ich das sie einen haben," erwiderte Harry. Snape war im Begriff auf ihn loszugehen, aber Dumbledore trat zuwischen ihnen.

„Harry, das war nicht richtig," sagte Dumbledore streng.

„Er hatte kein Recht. Er hat versucht in meinen Geist einzudringen, ohne meine Erlaubnis. Ich habe nur seinen Versuch blockiert. Ich kann nicht dafür, wenn er nicht der Okkulumentiker ist, den er behauptet zu sein."

„Ich lehne ab, noch irgendetwas zu tun. Lassen sie ihn, sein Tränke selber brauen." Das waren seine letzten Worte, bevor Snape aus den Raum rauschte.

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Darf ich gehen?"

„Harry, du wirst dich für deine Tätigkeiten entschuldigen..."

Harry sah ihn konfus an. „Was?"

„Professor Snape arbeite fast acht Stunden daran, die Tränke für dich zu brauen." Albus runzelt bei Harry Anblick die Stirn.

„Er hat es nicht für mich getan, sondern für sie. Er würde mich eher vergiften. Wenn jemand sich entschuldigen muss, der er bei mir."

„Harry..." begann Minerva.

„Nein!" unterbrach sie Harry. „Professor Dumbledore lässt Snape mich auf jede mögliche Art und Weise missbrauchen, nur weil er Dumbledore Informationen bringt. Ich werde es nicht mehr dulden. Wenn mich jemand angreift, werde ich zurückschlagen. Ich habe Snape nicht getan, was er mir nicht auch angetan hat und er hat auch übersehen, das er mir meinen Arm gequetscht hat." Harry hob seine Ar und zeigte ihnen die Quetschung an seinem Unterarm. Er betrachtete seinen Pyjama und verwandelte ihn in eine Schuluniform. Er kletterte aus dem Bett und verließ den Krankenflügel ohne en weiteres Wort.

Harry war darüber hinweg verärgert zu sein. Er war wütend. Seine Großvater interessierte es nicht, was Snape mit ihm machte. So lange wir Harry Atmete, ging es seine Großvater gut. Er ging in seinem Schlafsaal und legte sich hin. Er war noch müde , als sein Großvater ihm eine Eule schickte. Er wollte mit ihm reden, aber Harry ignorierte ihn. Er wollte nicht mehr mit ihm lernen und er wollte ihn auch nicht mehr über sie Pläne von Voldemort informieren.

Harry ging mit seinen Freunde, morgen zum Frühstück. Sie warteten das die Eulen eintrafen. Ihr Artikel im Quibbler sollte heute erscheinen. Die Zeitung kam gegen Ende des Essens. Viele Leute begann den Quibbler, genauso wie den Tagespropheten zu lesen. Harry versuchte Dumbledore nicht anzusehen. Drei Minuten später hört man etwas vom Lehrertisch, Snape war mit der Zeitung in er Hand aufgesprungen und verließ die Große Halle.

Harry laß aufmerksam den Artikel. Er handelte Hauptsächlich davon, das Voldemort während der Feiertage Hogwart angreifen wollte und einen Lehrer. Er erwähnte auch, das zwei andere Ziele angegriffen werden sollten. Die Geschichte ging weiter damit, Voldemorts Vorgehensweise zu kretisieren und das die Todesser keine Probleme damit hatte, seine Pläne zu verraten. Rita hatte damit weitergemacht, sogar noch zuschreiben, das die Schüler gewarnt worden waren, damit sie die Schule über die Feiertage verließen. Am ende schrieb sie noch, das Voldemort jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht mehr angreifen würde und er sich eine neue Zeit aussuchen würde.

Als Harry den Artikel beendet hatte, sah er zum Lehretisch hinauf. Albus starrte ihn an. Harry sah für einen Moment zurück, dann drehte er ich weg. Harry hatte etwas getan, was ohne Hilfe von seine Grovater getan werden musste. Albus flüsterte etwas in Minevers Ohr. Sie nickte und stand auf. Minerva hoffte, das es nicht zu einem Weiteren Streit zwischen Albus und Harry kam.

„Harry?" Minerva stand hinter ihm.

„Ich weiss, er möchte mich sehen. „ Harry stand auf und ging mit ihr zum Schuleiterbüro. Professor Snape war hinter ihnen und er war verärgert.

„Harry, kennst du den Artikel heute morgen in der Zeitung?" fragte Dumbledore direkt, nachdem sie das Büro betreten hatten

„Ich habe ihn gelesen. Die Gerüchte machen schon die ganze letzte Wochen, die Runde durch die Schule."

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt? Wer gab Mr Krimkorn das Interview?"

„Ich habe die ganze letzt Woche versucht mit ihnen zu reden, aber sie waren immer beschäftigt. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, das der Orden es auch schon wusste und Snape außerdem."

„Ich wusste nicht, von en Angriff auf Hogwart," sagte Snape blass. Er dreht sich zu Harry. „Der Dunkle Lord ist wütend, das seine Pläne an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt sind. Viele wurden deswegen gequält. Einige wurden Getötet. Wer hat das an die Presse weiter gegeben?"

Harry betrachtete Snape. „Es interessiert mich nicht, wenn Voldemort seine Todesser quält. Sie haben selbst entschieden, sich ihm anzuschließen. Ich weiss auch nicht, wer mit der Presse geredet hat."

„Sie Lügen!" schrie Snape. Er zog seine Zauberstab und warf eine Fluch auf Harry. Harry beschwor ein Schild und der Fluch verpuffte.

„Wenn sie mich noch mal verfluchen, schicke ich ihn wieder zurück. Ich werde mich nicht von ihnen missbrauchen lassen. Fassen sie mich noch mal an, dann wird Voldemort ihre kleinst Sorge sein" Harry starrte wütend in Snapes schwarze Augen.

Snape ignorierte Harry. Harry drehte sich wieder zu seinem Großvater. „Ich nehme an, das ist wieder ein _Harry kann leiden, weil Snape mir Nachrichten überbringt´_ Situation?" Dumbledore wollte gerade anfangen zu sprechen, aber Snape startete einen erneuten Angriff. Diesmal war es ein erstaunlicher Fluch. Harry wich ihn aus und sendete einen Zurück. Snape ging zu Boden. Harry stieg über ihn hinweg und stand jetzt direkt vor seinem Großvater.

„Es interessiert mich nicht, wenn Snape ihnen Voldemorts Kopf auf seine silbernen Tablett serviert. Wenn sie ihn erlauben mich anzugreifen, verletzt ich ihn. Ein Schüler hat das recht sich zu verteidigen, erst Recht, wenn es vor den Augen der Schulleiters geschied." Harrys Augen flaggerten vor Zorn.

„Harry, es war nicht richtig von ihm, dich anzugreifen. Ich werde mit ihm Sprechen." Dumbledore seufzte. Er wusste, das Voldemort dachte, das Severus die Information freigegeben hatte. Severus wurde möglicherweise deswegen stundenlang gequält. Dumbledore entschuldigte nicht Severus verhalten, aber er verstand das auch ein Mann mal seine Beherrschung verlieren kann. „Harry, du muss verstehen, Severus hat sich gebessert. Er riskiert sein Leben, um Information an den Orden zu liefern."

„Sie liegen falsch, er hat sich nicht gebessert. Verbesserung bezieht Respektierung und Zurückerstattung mit ein. Jeder Person die im ersten Krieg von Voldemort getötet wurde, starb auch zu Teil mit der Unterstützung von Snape. Bis er sich bei den Familien die Schuld abgetragen hat, ist er ein einfacher Todesser. Er ist nicht dem Licht loyal gegenüber, sondern ihnen. Er möchte den Sieger unterstützen. Da interessiert es nicht, ob es die Helle oder Dunkle Seite ist. Hat er überhaupt schon mal etwas für die Lichtseite getan, was sie ihm nicht aufgetragen haben?"

„Harry, ich vertraue ihm."

„Das ist ihr Privileg und Recht zu wählen, wem sie glauben. Sie erlauben ihm, die Schüler zu tyrannisieren, nur weil er ihnen wichtige Information für den Ordern bringt. Das ist nicht Richtig. Wenn er sich also gebessert hätte, würde er die Informationen liefern und gnadenlos die Regel der Schule befolgen. Sie haben ein weiter Monster damit geschaffen. Sie müssen mich nicht hören, wenn sie zu beschäftigt sind, sie müssen mich auch nicht sehen, wenn sie nicht gestört werden wollen, aber seinen sie nicht böse mit mir, wie sie nicht hören wollten." Harry seufzte. Er sollte sich einen Aufschlussreichen trank brauen, der ihm sagte, was er falsch machte. Er wollte sich nicht wieder mit seine Großvater streiten.

Dumbledore betrachtet seinen Enkel. Er wusste der er ihn allein gelassen hatte. Er sah müde aus und war so dünn. Harry Temperament war zum zerreißen, aber er konnte auch sehen, das Harry versuche er zu steuern. „Welchen Fluch hast du auf Severus geworfen?" Harrys Augen flammten auf und Dumbledore wusste, das soeben das falsche gesagt hatte.

Minerva begann zu reden, bevor Harry es konnte. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich Severus in den Krankenflügel bringe? Ich beide müsst unbedingte in ruhe miteinander reden." Minerva sprach einen Zauber und ließ Severus vor sich hin schweben.

„Setz dich bitte."

Harry setzt sich auf die Couch und Schloss seine Augen. „Ich möchte nicht mit dir streiten, Dad. Erklär mir einfach, was du möchtest."

„Ich wünsche mir, das wir immer zusammen sind, Harry. Ich wünsche das wir uns lieben und so lange zusammenhalten, wie wir es können. Ich möchte dich halten, ich möchte dich trösten und mich immer um dich kümmern."

„Warum tust du mir den so weh? Du tust mit weh, Dad. Du lässt mich glauben, das es dir egal ist, wenn mich jemand angreift, das ich nicht wichtig bin. Ich dachte das du mich lieben und mich um dich haben magst, aber das tust du nicht."

Dumbledore ging hinüber und setzt sich zu Harry. „Ach Junge, ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. Ich liebe dich und das nur aus keinen anderen Grund, weil du die Fähigkeit hat mein Herz zu brechen. Ich weiss das ich nicht viel Zeit mit dir verbracht habe und es tut mir Leid. Ich werde alt und kann nicht mehr alles so schnell machen."

„Wenn es zu viel wird, gebe einfach etwas ab. Du tust zu viel. Du hast die Schule, den Orden und wenn ich richtig informiert bin, den ruf das Ministerium auch immer noch um Hilfe. Du brauchst mich nicht auch noch. Ich weiss da ich Voldemort wieder gegenübertreten muss."

„Harry ich will dich nicht um mich haben, weil du derjenige bist, der Voldemort vernichten muss. Ich liebe dich und nicht anderes. Bitte glaub mir?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wenn du mich wirklich lieben würdest, würdest du es nicht zulassen, das mich die anderen verletzten, nur weil sie dir Informationen bringen. Du siehst weg, wenn Snape mich quält." Harry sah Dumbledore an. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen und konnte seinen Großvater kaum erkennen. „Du hast mir weh getan," flüsterte er eise. „Ich muss gehen." Harry stand auf und ging. Er sah sich nicht noch mal um. So konnte er nicht sehen, wie sein Großvater sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte und seine Schulter zitterten.

* * *

_So ich hoffe es hat euch wieder gefallen? _

_Wieder mußten alle eiden, auf der einen und anderen Art. Wenn ich es schaffe werde ich schnell weiter machen und euch eine freude machen. Eine schlechte Nachricht habe ich noch. Die FF hat eide nur noch Zwei Chap._

_Bis bals euer Bärchen._


	16. Chapter 16

_So da bin ich mal wieder und bring euch ein neues Chap oder wollt ihr es nicht? Dann behalte ich es! _

_Bevor ihr mich verflucht! Viel Spaß beim lesen!_**

* * *

**

Harry Potter uns seine Familie

**Kapitel 16

* * *

**

Minerva kehrte in das Schulleiterbüro zurück, nachdem sie Snape in den Krankenflüge gebrachte hatte. Sie sagte das Passwort und trat ein. Auf der Couch saß der Mann, den sie vom ganzen Herzen liebte. Sie ging zu ihn hinüber und legte ein Arm um seine Schulter. Sie versuchte ihn zu beruhige und strich ihn langsam über den Rücken.

Albus fand sich in weichen, aber auch starken Armen wieder. Er lehnte seine Kopf auf ihre Schulter und umarmte sie. „Er denkt, das ich ihn nicht Liebe. Er hat mir gesagt, das ich im nur weh getan habe," sagte Albus mit erstickender Stimme. „Ich liebe ihn, so sehr, aber ich habe Fehler gemacht. Ich bin nicht derjenige , den er benötigt."

„Albus, du bist genau derjenige , den er braucht. Er liebt dich, aber er versteh nicht, das du nur das best für ihn willst. Er will nur dich, nicht deinen Schutz und nicht deine Anleitung. Einfach nur dich. Er ist noch jung, soviel ist bei ihm noch hell und dunkel."

Albus seufzte. Er hatte gedacht, das Harry die leibe zu ihn erkennen würde.

Minerva fuhr ihn mit den Fingern durch deinen langen weißen Bart. „Liebling, nimm dir Sonntag etwas freie Zeit. Ihr beide müsst einige Zeit für euch allein verbringen."

„Ich wünschte ich könnte das, aber Sonntag muss ich mich mit dem Orden Treffen und die Berichte für das Ministerium muss ich auch noch schreiben, damit sie endlich wegkommen."

„Ich kann die Berichte beenden und auf die Schule acht geben. Nimm dir Zeit mit Harry. Geh mit ihn nach Hause. Der Orden kann sich auch Montag treffen."

„Ich möchte die Schule nicht verlassen, ich weiss das es unwahrscheinlich ist, aber Voldemort könnte trotzdem seine Pläne durchführen."

„Dann sperrt ihr euch, in unserem Quartier ein. Es ist nur wichtig, das du Zeit mir Harry verbringst, nicht wo ihr sie verbringt." Minerva küsste ihn auf die Stirn und sah ihn an. „Ich muss in den Unterricht. Ich bin zu Mittagessen wieder hier. Ich Liebe dich." Sie küsste ihn noch mal auf die Wange und ging.

Harry stürzte sich in sein Bücher. Seine Magen rumorte. Er war noch nicht ganz in Ordnung und er konnte auch noch nicht wieder richtig Essen. Er verbrachte die Zeit, die er nicht im Unterricht war, im FET-Raum. Seine Großeltern verwirrten ihn. Er hatte kein Problem mit seiner Großmutter, sie war immer direkt. Aber sein Großvater, war schon sehr verwirrend. Harry wusste nicht, was er denken sollte oder nicht. Liebte er Harry oder gebrauchte er ich nur. Warum hatte er zugelassen, das Snape ihn quälte?

Samstag Abend kam Minerva in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war nach Sperrstunde, also würde Harry hier sein. Sie sah Hermine und Ron am Tisch sitzen, aber Harry konnte sie nicht sehen. Sie rief Hermine zu sich und fragte sie, wo Harry sei. Sie sagte ihr, das er im Schlafsaal war und die ging Richtung Treppenhaus. Sie ging auf das Bett, mit den zugezogenen Vorhängen und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Harry saß auf den Bett und blätterte in seinem Fotoalbum. Sie sah sich das Bild an, es war von Sirius, der ihn gerade zuwinkte. Harry riss sich Bild los und sah Minerva an. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und verriegelte die Tür, des Schlafsaals und setzte sich zu Harry aufs Bett.

„Es ist Albus, nicht?" fragte sie leise. Er nickte nur mit seinem Kopf. „Komm, steh auf." Sie reicht ihn ihre Hand und half ihm vom Bett. Sie führt in ihr Büro und dann in ihr Quartier. Sie nahm Harry mit in Albus Wohnraum, ließ Harry dort und ging in Albus Büro. Alus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte die Decke an. Minerva ging zu ihn hinüber und nah seine Hand. „Komm mit mir." Albus hob fragend deine Augenbrauen. Er erlaubte ihr aber, ihn aus dem Stuhl zu ziehen und ihn dann in den Wohnraum zu führen. Das Thema, worüber er sich gerade Gedanken gemacht hatte, saß auf dem Sofa und beachtete seine Hände.

Minerva führte ihn zum Sofa und setzte ihn hin. „Die zwei wichtigsten Männer in meinen Leben sind unglücklich. Sie können noch nicht mal sehen, wie sehr sie sich lieben? Seit ihr beider so ahnungslos, das ihr nicht mal merkt, wie sehr ihr euch braucht?"

Harry betrachtete Minerva und drehte sich dann langsam zu Albus. Albus sah ihn nun an. „Harry, ich weiss nicht was bei uns falsch läuft, ich möchte doch nur das du glücklich bist. Ich möchte die wieder lachen hören. Ich weiss nicht was ich tun so, aber ich werde versuchen alles zu tun, das mit alles wieder gut wird. Ich weiss das du in deinen Leben nicht viel Liebe erhalten hast und Tadel mich dafür. Harry liebe ist etwas, das uns zusammenhält. Liebe tut auch nicht weh. Liebe ist das reinste, was es gibt und ich war nicht in der Lage es dir zu zeigen. Es ist mein Fehler, ich habe die in stich gelassen. Verrätst du mir eins Harry. Liebst du mich, Harry?"

Harry nickte. „Warum? Warum kannst du einen Mann so sehr lieben, wenn er dir weh getan hat?" Harry betrachtete Albus.

„Weil du dich für andere Interessieren. Du arbeitest hart und versuchtst immer das richtige zu tun. Du bist dumm, lustig, mutig und stark. Du bist mein Anker, eine Person, die mich stützt." Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Du bist die wichtigste Person für mich und ich möchte dich einfach glücklich machen, aber das kann ich nicht." Harry schloss seine Augen. Albus nahm ihn in die Arme und drückte ihn eicht an sich.

„Du machst mich glücklich, Harry. Du schenkst meinem Leben einzigartige Freunde, wie du sie mir nur geben kannst. Niemand anderes kann mir diese Art vor Freunde geben. Ich verspreche dir, das ich mich versuche zu bessern. Ich wollte dich nicht zur Seite schieben. Ich habe wohl gut Arbeit geleistet, immer dann nicht für dich da zu sein, wenn du mich gebraucht hast. Ich denke das, das geheim halten von unserem Verhältnis zueinen, eine weitere Belastung für dich ist. Du brauchst die Umarmungen, die Küsse und die versichernden Worte. Ich werde für dich da sein. Ich werde nicht wieder erst vor uns stellen, die Familie muss zuerst kommen."

Harry betrachtete ihn mit Hoffnung und Glaube in den Augen. Würde sein Großvater ihn wirklich vorziehen?

„Ich habe den Fehler gemacht, für dich für mich dringenden Sachen vorgezogen und dich vernachlässigt. Das ich ein Problem, das ich vorher schon gehabt habe. Als ich geheiratet habe, habe ich auch Minerva schamlos vernachlässigt. Es war nicht geschehen, bis zu den Zeitpunkt, das ich unseren dritten Hochzeitstag vergessen hatte und sie auf mich losgegangen ist. Da erst bin ich zur Besinnung gekommen." Harry Augen weiteten sich. „Ja Harry, Auch Minerva und ich haben unsere Probleme gehabt. Glücklicherweise hat se mir beigestanden und ich habe gelernt, auch ihr Bedürfnisse mit einzubeziehen.

Ich weiss das ich viele Chancen gehabt haben, aber du denkst, das du mir mehr geben kannst?"

„Es ist nicht nur deine Schuld, sonder auch meine. Ich bin egoistisch gewesen. Ich hätte nicht so viel verlangen sollen."

„Falsch! Du hast das Recht, zu verlangen was die zusteht. Als mein Enke kannst du die Zuneigung verlangen die du brachst, auch wenn du mal einen schlechten Tag hast. Es ist mein Job, dir zur Verfügung zu stehen."

Harry lächelte. „So kann ich verlangen, was immer ich brauche?"

„Umarmungen, Küsse, komische Spiel und Süßigkeiten, was immer du willst. So ist das Gesetz." Albus lächelte und reicht hinüber zu Harry. „Lass uns versuchen, einfach einige Zeit zusammen zu arbeiten. Ich weiss wir sind es nicht gewöhnt, so lange zusammen zu sein. Ich könnte dir so oft sagen das ich die Liebe, bis die Kühe fliegen können, aber du wie es nicht fühlen, bis du mir glaubst. Gib mir deine Hand, Harry." Er nahm Harry Hand und murmelte eine Beschwörung. Seine Hand wurde warn und er merkt wie sie das warme Gefühl in seinem ganzen Körper aufbreitet. War das Lieber? Harry lächelte und schüttelte sich. Er brauchte die Gefühle nicht mehr analysieren, er würde sie spüren.

Albus und Harry verbrachte ihren dringend benötigten Tag zusammen. Nach den Frühstück saß Albus in seiner Bibliothek und arbeitet an seinen Papieren, während Harry bei ihm saß und lernte. Es machte nicht das, das sie keinen Spaß hatten oder nicht vie miteinander redeten. Minerva ging ab und zu mal nach den beiden sehen. Sie konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln Die beiden saßen da und arbeiteten.

Am letzten Tag vor den Ferien, trafen sich Harry und die anderen im FET-Raum. Für die Freiwilligen und die Elite war es die letzte Sitzung für diese Jahr. Sie holten sie Essen aus der Küche und hatte Spaß. Schließlich mussten sie das Treffen beenden. Es war fast Sperrstunde und keine wollte eine Strafarbeit, während der Feiertage.

Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny waren die Letzten die gingen. Als sie die Eingangshalle betraten, liefen sie Snape über den Weg.

„Warum sind sie nicht in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum?" knurrte Snape.

„Wir sind auf den Weg dahin," antwortete Hermine.

„Von wo kommen sie?" fragte Snape.

„Wir sind einfach rumgegangen," antwortete Ginny. Ron und Harry blieben ruhig. Egal was sie sagen würden, würde Snape umstimmen. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, konnte Harry sehen, wie sich seine Großeltern näherten. Sie kamen die Treppe hinunter und würde in einige Minuten bei ihnen sein. Harry Herz sank in die Hose, das versprach nicht gut zu werden. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, das er wieder Schwierigkeiten bekommen würde.

„Ich denke das eine Woche Strafarbeit und zwanzig Punkte Abzug für jeden, reichen wird." Snapes Stimme hörte sich erfreut an und Ron wurde rot. „Lassen sie uns sehen, was der berühmte Harry Potter jetzt macht." Snape ergriff sich Harry und zog ihn dichter zu sich. Er flüsterte ihm eine Drohung ins Ohr und ließ ihn los, dabei gab er ihn so einen Schups, das Harry auf den Boden landete.

„Severus!" Albus Dumbledore Stimme hallte durch die Eingangshalle.

„Rektor," bestätigte Snape.

„Was soll das hier bedeuten? Warum fassen sie einen Schüler auf diese Weise an?" schellte ihn Minerva. „Wie trauen sie sich, einen Schüler zu schupsen?"

Snape starrte Minerva an, aber blieb ruhig.

„Es ist fast Sperrstunde, sie sollten in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum sein," belehrte sie Minerva.

„Wir waren auf den Weg dorthin, als uns Professor Snape stoppte uns eine Woche Strafarbeit gab und uns achtzig Punkte abzog," erkläre Hermine ihr. „Wir wollte ihn gerade fragen, Warum?"

„Severus, welche Richtlinien habe sie gebrochen?" Snape drehte sich und sah Dumbledore flüchtig an. „Es lag auf der Hand, das sie etwas vorhatten. Sie lehnten ab, mir zu erklären, wo sie waren," rechtfertigte sich Snape.

„Die Strafarbeit wird annulliert und die Punkte werden wieder zurückgesetzt. Geht in euern Turm, Kinder. Severus, ich möchte sie gleich in mein Büro sehen." Dumbledore betrachtete nicht weiter die Teens. Er hielt seine Augen auf Snape und ging Richtung Büro. „Ich möchte des sie mitkommen, Minerva." Minerva drehte sich und ging hinter ihnen her.

Die Teens gingen in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. „Denkst du Dumbledore wird Severus rausschmeißen?" fragte Ron. „Man ich wünschte mir, ich könnte hören, was Dumbledore ihm sagt. Snape sah aus, als hätte er eine Zitrone verschluckt."

„Gut, ich möchte jetzt nicht an Snape denken, ich habe schon genug Alpträume. Ich denke das ich mich einen Moment entspannen muss, kommst du mit Harry?" Ginny führte Harry in eine ruhige Ecke. Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit, allein zusammen. Harry hatte sich bei ihr entschuldigt, das er nicht so viel Zeit hatte, aber irgendwie störte es sie nicht. Sie lernten zusammen, damit sie in ihren OLW´s besser wurde und so verbrachten sie auch Zeit miteinander. Mrs.Weasley hatte Ginny einen langen Brief geschrieben, als Antwort auf dem Brief von Professor McGonagall. Also gab Ginny acht, damit es nicht wieder so weit kam. In den wenigen Zeit, die sie miteinander hatte, gab es nie mehr als eine leichten Kuss auf die Lippen oder die Wange. Nur wenige wussten von ihrem Verhältnis. Sogar haben sie nur sehr wenige außerhalb der Turms allein zusammen gesehen.

Harry setzt einen Kuss auf Ginnys Nacken und bald waren sie in ihrer eigenen Welt gefangen.

Albus lief mit Severus das vollständig Programm durch. Albus endete damit, ihn zu verwarnen, das er so etwas nie wieder sehen wollte. Severus Gedanken waren wirr, das Pottergör hat es mal wieder geschafft. Snape wurde so viel heraus nehmen wie er wollte, solange er keinen Schüler angriff. Er terrorisierte sie, weil er dachte, das sie leistungsfähiger wurden. Er wusste nicht, das er die Linie kreuzen würde, die Albus gezogen hatte, aber es schien das er es heute Abend hatte. Er hörte dem Schuleiter grimmig zu. Er hasste das Pottergör.

„Ich werde es nur diese eine mal sagen und wünsche das sie mir zuhören. Sie werden Harry in Ruhe lassen. Keine Strafarbeiten, kein Hauspunkteabzug und sie werden ihm aus den Weg gehen. Er wir auch nicht ihren Weg kreuzen. Ich werde mal behaupten, das er nicht nach ihnen Suchen wird. Eine weiter Verletzung und ich werde sie als Zaubertranklehre von Hogwarts entlassen."

Snapes Kopf flog hoch. Entlassen aus Hogwarts? Würde der Rektor ihn wirklich entlassen, nachdem was er alles für ihn getan hatte? Snape ging so weit, das er es tatsächlich laut sagte.

Albus sah ihn traurig an. „Severus, ich bin dankbar dafür, was sie getan haben. Aber das rechtfertigt nicht ihr verhalten bei den Schülern. Sie wissen dass das vergehen an einem Schülen, mit einen Gefängnisaufenthalt in Askaban bestraft wird."

„Gut, ich werde Potter aus den weg gehen." Sagte Snape vor zog und sein Gesicht war noch blasser, auch wenn es fast nicht mehr ging.

Albus entließ Snape und drehte sich zu Minerva. „Holst du Harry her? Ich glaube, das ich ihn heute Abend in seinen Zimmer brauche." Minerva lächelte und verließ das Büro. Sie kam einige Momente später mit Harry zurück und war etwas rot im Gesicht.

„Du musst dich beherrschen, Harry."

„Mom, ich habe mich beherrscht. Sie ist einfach in meinen Armen dahin geschmolzen." Harry lächelte seine Großmutter unschuldig an, die mit den Augen rollte.

Harry betrachtete Albus. Er sah traurig und besorgt aus.

„Was ist los, Dad?"

„Ich musste mit Severus reden und bin besorgt um ihm."

„Du bist besorgt darüber, das es nicht loyal zu Licht ist, aber zu dir und jetzt bist du dir nicht mehr sicher, ob er wirklich loyal zu dir war?"

„Mehr oder weniger, Ich denke das es Severus verändert hat. Ich hoffe nur das es auch dauerhaft ist."

„Nun, es ist wohl Zeit, das er damit aufhört, sich hinter dir zu verstecken. Wenn er wirklich loyal ist, wird er auf seine eigene Weise für das Licht arbeiten. Ich mag ihn nicht, aber niemand ist ganz schlecht. Ich denke wenn ich wirklich sehr genau nachdenken, werde auch ich, einige Qualitäten bei ihm finden." Harry legte eine Hand auf sein Schulter. „Warum hast du mach mir rufen lassen?"

„Ich wollte dich heute Abend, einfach nur bei mir haben, Harry." Albus lächelte ihn an. „Ich brauche einfach dein nähe."

„Okay, aber du hast eine unglaublich Kuss unterbrochen. Er fühlte sich so großartig..."

„Ich denke nicht, das wir die Gefühle über deinen Kuss hören möchten," unterbrach ihn Minerva.

Albus zwinkert Harry zu. „Minerva ist ein bisschen eifersüchtig, weil ihre Kids mehr Tätigkeiten habt, als sie"

„Albus Dumbledore! Was sagst du da? Geh in Bett Harry, dein Großvater verliert offensichtlich seinen Versandt." Minerva scheucht ihn Richtung Bett. Harry ging uns zog sich für die Nacht um, aber er musste an sein Großeltern denken. An den Mann, den er einmal bewundert hatte und immer dachte das er ein vollkommener Mensch war. Ein Mann, der Harry liebte. An seine Großmutter. Sie war streng und ernst, aber auch kuschelig und weich. Er liebte sie einfache. Er hatte ein Weihnachtgeschenk gekauft und hoffe das es ihnen gefiel. Es hatte nicht viele Weihnachten gegeben auf die er sich gefreut hatte, aber das kommen war eines von ihnen. Er dachte ohne Sirius würde das Leben, leer sein. Aber jetzt war er fast in der Lagen, mit einem lächeln an seinen Paten zu denken. Et tat ihm immer noch weh und er vermisste ihn, aber der Schmerz war nicht mehr so schlimm.

Albus ging Dusche und schlüpft in ein warmes Bett. Es schien das die Hauselfen, es immer war hielten. Er wusste das Minerva noch ihren Rundgang durchs Schloss machte, um sicher zu stellen, das alle in Ordnung war. Er seufzte. Er hatte sich schon lange sorgen um Severus gemacht. Er hatte ihm immer geholfen, wenn er konnte. Er war immer eine Stütze für den Tränkemeister gewesen, aber jetzt war die Zeit, das er auf seinen eigenen beiden Füßen steht. Harry brauchte ihn jetzt. Er hatte Harry einmal erklärt, das es unser einigen Wahlen sind. Die uns zu den machen, was wir sind. Severus hatte die falsche Wahl getroffen, aber er versucht es jetzt zu beheben. Harry kämpfte noch, aber Albus war sich sicher, das er weiter für sie Seit der Lichte kämpfen würde. Er wollte da sein und ihn stützten, wenn er gebraucht wurde.

Minerva kam ins Schlafzimmer und er sah ihr zu, wie sie sich umzog. Sie war so dünn und graziöse, aber Albus wusste das es an ihrer Animagusform lag. Dann kletterte sie zu ihn ins Bett.

„Das Schloss wird über die Feiertag voll sein. Mehr als die hälfte der Schüler bleiben hier. Ich denke das wir für etwas Unterhaltung sorgen solle, oder die Kids werden sich langweilen. Ich denke nicht, das Harry Überraschungen in seinen Ferien braucht." Minerva kuschelte sich an ihn und versuchte sich aufzuwärmen. Der Rundgang durchs Schloss hatte sie merklich abgekühlt.

„Ich hoffe, das wie ein bisschen Zeit mit Harry verbringen können. Ich dachte das wir für ein paar Tage nach Hause gehen könnten. Wir können zwar nicht über Nacht beleiben, aber wir könnten hin und her reisen." Albus legte die Arme um sie. „Du und Harry könnte zu Hause bleiben und ich werde hin und her reisen," bot Albus ihr an.

„Liebling, Harry wird nicht zulassen, das wir uns trennen," Minerva merkt schließlich, die Wärme die sie durchströmte.

„Das St.Mungos hat mit eine Liste mit den Personal geschickt, die ihn der Nacht Dienst hatte, in der Lily geboren wurde. Ich habe sie in deine Bibliothek gelegt. Ich habe alle ankreuzt, es gab an die Zwanzig Menschen in dieser Nacht dort. Ich habe auch noch einige Erinnerungen ins Denktarium gelegt, wenn du möchtest kannst du dir die ansehen." Minerva sah ihren Mann flüchtig an, die legte die Arme um ihn. „Gute Nacht." Minerva küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, die er nicht von ihr kannte. „Ich denken, das die beiden jetzt eifersüchtig wären." Minerva lächelte und schloss die Augen.

* * *

_Ja, ja Harry, Albus und ihre Probleme! Ich hoffe doch das es euch gefalen hat, wenn nicht? Weiß auch nicht! So es kommen noch zwei Chap´s , dann ist die Geschichte leider zu ende._

_bis bald euer Bärchen._


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey ihr!_

_Ja ich weis hat lange gedauert, aber dafü bekommt ihr gleich die beiden letzte Chaps. Ich muß euch aber warnen, ich habe sie nur grob übergelesen, denn ich habe leider nicht so viel Zein im Moment. _

_Trozdem hodffe ich das es euch gefällt._

**Harry Potter und seine Familie**

**Kapitel 17**

Albus laß die Papiere, die auf seine Schreibtisch lagen. Alastor hatte ihn gebeten, sich heute mit ihm zu treffen. Er wollte mit ihm über die Untersuchungen sprechen, die er für ihn erledigte. Albus war froh, der er ein langer guter Freund war, auch wenn er etwas paranoid war. Er war genau der richtig für diese Arbeit. Er seufzte. Die Ferien hatten angefangen und es ging hektisch zu. Weihnachten war in drei Tagen. Dies war der Tag, an dem Voldemort seinen Angriff plante, auch wenn er nicht stattfinden würde. Das Ministerium hatte vorsichtshalber, die Sicherheit, an den bekannt gegebenen Orten erhöht.

Seine Gedanken schwankten zu Severus.Voldemort war mehr als wütend gewesen, das seine Pläne aufgedeckt wurden. Severus hatte ihn berichtet, das sechs Todesser sterben musste, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte wer sie waren, weil er sie nicht kannte. Viel schlimmer war aber, das Severus auch gequält worden war. Da Severus, aber nicht von den Plänen, das Hogwarts angriffen werden sollte, wusste hatte Voldemort ihn nicht so hart wir die anderen bestraft.

Auch an sein alten verhalten hatte sich nicht viel geändert. Albus war bereit zu beobachten, wie sich Severus verhalten würde. Er war sich sicher, das der Mann loyal bleiben würde. Albus Gedanken wanderten weiter zu Harry.

Seine Enkel und er waren eine ganz andere Sache. Er gab zu, das ihr Verhältnis, viele Höhen und tiefen hatte, aber er war sich sicher das es jetzt gut war. Harry aß wieder gut und sah nicht mehr so krank aus. Er lernte noch viel, aber während der Feiertage hatte Albus damit begonnen, ihn zu Essen zu sich zu holen. Er erzählt ihn alte Geschichten, die schließlich jeden Teenager dazu brachten einzuschlafen. Harry bekam nicht mit, das sein Großvater das immer mit Absicht machte. Nur im schlaf, konnte Harry sich wirklich erholen.

Morgen würden sie Einkaufen gehen. Dann würden die drei ein paar Stunden zusammen haben. Albus sah auf, als es an seine Tür klopfte.

Harry trat ein und saß, wie sein Großvater einen Stapel Papier zusammen suchte. Er war wegen dem Essen da und heute würde er nicht wieder einschlafen. Gestern ist er misstrauisch geworden, als es das dritte mal hintereinander eingeschlafen war. Er war überzeugt davon, das sein Großvater etwas damit zu tun hatte. Sein Herz erwärmte sich, als er an die Führsorge, von seinem Großvater dachte.

Er lächelte den alten Mann an und schlug ihn vor, diesmal im Wohnraum zu essen und nicht in seinem Büro. Albus dachte sich, das es eine Gute Idee war. Im Wohnzimmer war es bequemer, als im Büro und er könnte länger schlafen. Sie genossen das Essen, es gab Brathuhn, Kartoffel, Gemüse und doppelten Nachtisch. Dann schlug Albus vor, das sie sich auf die Couch setzt. Harry musste innerlich lachen.

Dad, können wir heute noch etwas tun Ich habe gestern vie länger geschlafen als sonst und bin zur Zeit nicht müde." Harry lächelte seinen Großvater an und zeigte ihm somit, das er über seinen Plan bescheid wusste. „Können wir noch eine Partie Schach spielen?"

„Ja, aber wenn du müde wirst, wirst du dich hinlegen und entspannen."

Die zwei konzentrierten sich auf das Spiel Sie sprachen nicht viel miteinander. Als sie das Spie beendet hatten, setzten sie sich vor den Kamin und Albus erklärte ihm, wie er damit begonnen hatte mit Drachenblut zu experimentieren. Innerhalb von Minuten schlossen sich Harrys Augen. Albus erlabt Harry seinen Kopf an sein Schulter z lehnen bis er eingeschlafen war. Albus brachte ihn dann in eine bequemere Lagen und beschwor eine Decke herbei. Er lächelte den jungen an,. Die Drachenblutgeschichten funktionierte normales weise immer.

Harry wachte von einem schrei auf. Er setzt sich auf und ah sich um. Das Geräusch kam auch den Schlafzimmer seiner Großelter, er wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Warum war sein Großmutter so traurig? Er runzelt die Stirn, was stimmte nicht. Wo war sein Großvater? Sein Interesse wuchs, als das weinen nicht abebbte. Er stand auf. Wenn sie alleine war, wollte er versuchen ihr zu helfen. Leise klopft er an die Tür. Albus bat ihn hinein. Er hielt Minerva im Arm. Albus sah traurig aus und Minerva weinte. Harry wunderte sich, was geschehen war. Albus winkte ihn zu sich.

„Wir glauben zu wissen, was in der Nacht geschehen ist, als deine Mutter geboren wurde," erklärte ihm Albus leise. „Wir haben gewartet bis du wach wirst, bevor Alastor und den ganzen Bericht gibt. Er ist in meinem Büro."

Harry wusste, das Mad-Eye Moody und Madam Pomfrey die einzigen beiden waren, die über sie beiden bescheid wussten. Albus hatte den beiden auch ihr Verhältnis zu Harry erklärt. Sie waren überrascht gewesen, aber freuten sich für die beiden.

Harry folgte seinen gro0ßetern in das Büro und setzte sich. Moody sah sich mit seinen magischen Auge im Raum um, aber sein gesundes waren auf die drei gerichtet, als sie das Büro betraten.

„Gut, alles was ich heraus gefunden habe, steht im Bericht." Er zeigte auf den Stapel mit Papieren, die auf den Schreibtisch lagen.

„Warum erklärst du uns das nötige nicht erst mal?" fragte Albus.

Moody betrachtete die kleine Gruppe und nickte dann. Er würde die nicht so schönen Dinge weg lassen. Minerva war bereit zusammenberochen und Harry sah auch nicht viel besser aus. „Die Medihexe, die das baby brachte war Torsina Litch. Ihre Schwester war eine Anhängerin von Grindewald. Sie war einer seiner Geliebten. Nachdem er getötet wurde, schwor sie Rache. Sie hielt ein Auge auf Minerva, weil sie dachte, das ihr zwei ein Paar wart. Von ihrer Schwester erfuhr sie, das Minerva schwanger war. Sie hoffte das es Albus Baby war, aber war sich nicht sicher. Es störte sich aber nicht, den sie dachte das Minerva eine leistungsfähige Hexe war und sich auch nur mit jemanden verband, der auch leistungsfähig war."

Moody pausierte einen Augenblick und holte tief Luft. „Sie setzte ihre Schwester unter den Imperio Fluch Als das Baby geboren wurde, war Birgit im Krankenhaus. Sie veranlasste ihre Schwester dazu, Minerva zu erklären, dass das Baby gestorben war. Minerva wurde eine Trank gegeben, damit sie die nächste Zeit nicht fragte. Er einen tag Später war sie wieder in der Lage dazu und so nahm sie wirklich an, dass das Baby tot war. Birgit erinnerte sich daran, dass das Baby einige Wochen zu früh kam. So nahm sie das Baba die Zeit zu sich, bis es sie gewünschte reife hatte. Sobald das Baby at genug war, führte sie einen Zauber durch, um zu sehen wie leistungsfähig es war. Entweder hat es nicht funktionierte, oder sie hatte einen Fehler gemacht, denn sie dachte das dieses Baby ein Squib ist. Da sie kein gebrauch für das Baby hatte, brachte sie es in ein Weisenhaus. Ich nehme an, das wen sie etwas magische Fähigkeiten gezeigt hätte, wäre sie in ein Weisenhaus für Zauberer gekommen."

„Woher wissen sie das alles?" fragte Harry.

„Ich habe Birgit im Krankenhaus besucht. Ich habe Legilimens auf sie angewandt und ihren Geist durchsucht. Sie ist in einer Phsyatrischen Abteilung, in einem Muggel Krankenhaus. Sie ist sehr Krank. Sie hat nicht mehr sehr lange zu Leben, hat mir die Krankenschwester gesagt.

Es tut mir Leid Minerva, das hast du nicht verdient." Mad-Eye ging zu ihr hinüber und streichelte ihre Schulter. Er nickte Albus und Harry zu, da verließ er das Büro.

Harry ging wieder in das Wohnzimmer, ihm taten sein Großeltern Leid. Sie hatten seine Mom geliebt, ohne zu wissen wer sie war. Wie groß hätte erst dir Liebe sein müssen, wenn sie es gewusst hätten. Seine Mom hatte so viel verpasst. Die Evans waren vermutlich gute Eltern, auch wenn er es nie erfahren würde. Er war froh, das seine Mom wenigstens ihre Eltern kannengelernt hat, auch wenn nur als Professoren. Harry war ärgerlich darüber, das sich manche Menschen nicht mit dem zufrieden geben konnte, was sie hatten. Nein, sie müssen auch noch das von anderen nehmen. Sie mussten sich zu einem Dunklen Lord machen und den Menschen angst einjagen. Grindewald und seine Anhänger, Voldemort und ihre Todesser. Würde es einen weiteren Dunklen Lord geben?

Albus begleitete Minerva in Zimmer. Sie hatte vom weinen ein fleckiges Gesicht und ihre Augen waren immer noch mit Tränen gefüllt. Minerva sah at aus. Albus führte sie zu Couch, setzt sie hin und nahm neben ihn Platz. Er zog seinen Zuberstab und entzündete das Feuer. Er nahm seine Frau in den Arm und ihr liefen die Tränen wieder übers Gesicht Er wusste das sie wegen dem Verlust ihres Kindes weinte, das sie nie die Chance hatte es aufwachsen zu sehen. Ihr war gesagt worden, das ihr Baby gestorben war, aber jetzt? Ihr Kind hatte gehen und sprechen gelernt. Sie war zu Schule gegangen und hatte sich verliebt. Sie hatte geheiratet und ein Kind bekommen. So viele Dinge, die man ihr genommen hatte. Sie und Lily waren sich immer nahe gewesen, aber Minerva wusste das man ihr etwas genommen hatte, das man ihr nicht wiedergeben konnte. Sie hielt ihr Hand, in Harrys Richtung. Sie wollte ihren Mann und ihren Enke. Die beiden waren alles was sie noch in ihrem Leben hatte und sie liebte sie

Harry ging hinüber und setzte sich neben sie. Er erlaubt ihr, ihn fest in den Arm zu nehmen. Die drei saßen einfach da. Harry und Albus versuchten alles, damit Minerva sich besser fühlte. Harry betrachtete seinen Großvater und wunderte sich, wie er mit der Situation umging.

„Dad?"

„Ja, Harry?"

„Warum weinst du nicht? Wie hältst du das aus?"

„Mit tut es auch schrecklich weh, das Lily uns genommen wurde. Aber ich bin auch froh zu wissen, das du ein Teil von ihn und jetzt unsere Familie bist. Ich kann sie in dir sehen und das beruhigt mich. Wenn du nicht her währst, würden wir nur eine leer empfinden." Albus sah Minerva mit einem lächeln an.

„Du hast recht, Albus. Ich kann die Vergangenheit nicht mehr ändern. Ich bin froh das wir jetzt herausgefunden haben, er Harry ist und nicht erst später, wenn er verheiratet ist und seine eigene Familie hat." Minerva drückte Harry Hand.

Der Rest des Tages war eher gefühlsbetont. Minerva weinte gelegentlich oder zog Harry in eine feste Umarmung. Albus ging es etwas besser. Er und Minerva hatte sich damals gefreut, das sie schwanger war. Albus hatte nicht gedacht, das er mal Vater werden würde. Das seine Tochter seine Haare Bekommen hatte, war erstaunlich. Er dachte immer, das sie Minervas Harry haben würde. Albus liefen ein oder zwei Tränen hinunter, aber er versuchte sich auf Harry zu konzentrieren. Harry war ihre Zukunft.

Als Harry am Vortag von Weihnachten aufwachte, stand er schnell auf und zog sich an. Voldemort Wut hinderte Snape daran, Tränke für Madam Pomfrey zu brauen. Harry hörte zufällig mit bekommen, wie sie Dumbledore erklärt hatte, das sie welche dazubestellen mussten. Harry hatte Dumbledore darum gebeten, das er die Chance erhielt einige davon zu brauen. Er wollte seine Trankfähigkeiten testen lassen, ohne das jemand wusste, das er sie gebrau hatte. Er wollte noch schnell die beiden letzten beenden, bevor er mit seinen Großeltern einkaufen gehen würde.

Harry verpackte die Tränke und brachte sie in den Krankenflügel. Harry stöhnte innerlich. Snape sah ihn flüchtig an, aber redete weiter mit der Medihexe. Madam Pomfrey erblickt schließlich Harry, der noch ein paar Meter weg war.

„Sind das die Tränke von Professor Dumbledore?" fragte sie.

„Ja, er sagte das sie die bitter überprüfen möchten, damit er weis ob die Qualität stimmt. Wo soll ich sie hinstellen?" Harry sagte nichts zu Snape, der zu ihnen hinübergekommen war und sie die Phiolen mit Tränken ansah.

„Ich werde sie überprüfen, Poppy," sagte Snape, nahm die Phiolen und ging in seine Raum neben den Büro von Madam Pomfrey. Harry ging und machte sich auf den Wen in das Büro seines Großvaters. Sie warteten schon auf ihn.

Sie waren nicht vor dem Abendessen wieder da. Harry fragte Dumbledore, ob die tränke in Ordnung waren. Dumbledore hatte Madam Pomfrey noch nicht getroffen und bat Harry sie fragen zu gehen.

Harry beeilte sich in den Krankenflügel zu kommen. Er war sich bei den Heiltränken sicher, aber bei den Skelegrotrank nicht so ganz. Er war extrem schwierig, aber Harry meinte das er sie Drachenmilz nicht lange genug mitgegart hatte.

Madam Pomfrey gor gerade die tränke in kleine Flaschen. Harry ging zu ihr hinüber und fragte sie. Professor Snape hatte gerade die letzte Phiole beendet, als er Harry hörte.

„Und warum interessiert sie das?" fragte Snape. Er erinnerte sich an Dumbledores Warnung, aber er hatte auch nicht die Absicht Punkte anzuziehen oder Strafarbeit zu geben.

„Ich denke das der Skelegrotrank etwas zu dünn war," sagte Harry.

„Ich habe gesehen, das der Skelegrotrank etwas dünner war, als ich es mag, aber er ist verwendbar. Schade eignendlich, das sie sich nicht für Tränke eingeschrieben haben, die Trank wird im 7Jahr unterrichten, aber andererseits haben sie nicht die benötigte OLW´s Grad," spottete Snape in Richtung Harry.

Madam Pomfrey griff schnell ein, bevor Snape wieder beginnen konnte. „Der Rest der Tränke ist in Ordnung. Sie können Professor Dumbledore sagen, das er die Tränke weiter hin dort bestellen kann."

Harry lächelte. „Danke, Madam Pomfrey. Ich habe dir Tränke gebraut. Wenn Professor Snape es mal wieder nicht schafft, Tränke zu brauch, würde ich es gerne wieder machen. Ich brauche ein bisschen Übung."

„Sie haben die Tränke gebraut? Sie sind eich schrecklicher Zaubertrankschüler." Snape sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Gut, lassen sie uns zusammenfassen. Ob ich gut oder schrecklich war, das hätte keinen Unterschied gemacht. In Wirklichkeit ist Tränke einer meiner Lieblingsfächer," antwortete Harry.

„Wie haben sie die gelernt? Einige der Tränke sind NEWT´s Level." Snape vergaß gehässig zu sein, er war einfach nur neugierig.

Professor McGonagall hat mit gesagte, das ich ein Talent dafür habe. Ich habe schon immer gerne experimentiert und habe viel gelesen." Harry sah zur Tür und wünschte sich, das sie in sein Richtung kam. Sies war einer der längsten Privatgespräche, das er je mit Snape geführt hatte.

„Und warum waren sie sich nicht bei den Skelegrotrank sicher?"

„Ich denke nicht, das die Drachenmilz lang genug drinnen war. Ich habe den Verbrennungstrank gleichzeitig gebraut und denke das ich ihn deswegen zehn Sekunden zu früh runtergenommen habe."

Snape war überrascht. Mehrere Tränke gleichzeitig zu brauen war schwierig. Er verengt seine Augen.

„Was haben sie ihn ihren Tränke OLW´s?"

„Ein Erwartung Übertroffen. Ich bin nicht in ihren Unterricht, weil es auf der Hand lag, das sich mich nicht dort wünschen. Und ich wollte auch nicht schuld am Punkteabzug von Gryffindor sein, weil die anderen die Fehler machen. Außerdem lerne ich die Tränke, die ich möchte und die nicht in den NEWT´s Unterricht gehören." Harry sah wieder Richtung Tür. „Hermine und ich versuchen, von Dumbledore die Erlaubnis zu bekommen, den Dominica Trank zu brauen. Ich denke das wir bereit sind, aber Dumbledore möchte das es überwacht wird. Ich denke das wir bis zu Sommer warten, dann kann Remus aufpassen." Harry wollte so schnell wie möglich weg hier. Snape war ihn schon zu lange, zu höflich.

„Es ist extrem gefährlich, den Dominica Trank zu brauen. Menschen sind schon für ihre fehler gestorben. Sie müssen kleiner beginnen. Brauen sie zuerst die Logista und Hartua Tränke." Snape starrte in mit gerümpfter Nase an.

„Die habe ich bereits gebraut, während des Sommers. Hermine hat sie im Oktober gebraut." Harry pausierte einen Moment. Er wollte nicht wieder ein neue frage hervorrufen, aber Snape fand wohl immer etwas. Madam Pomfrey hörte dem Gespräch noch zu, aber sie war nebenbei angefangen, die Tränke wegzuräumen.

„Ich will sie nicht beleidigen, aber sie sind im Nachteil. Es liegt auf der Hand, das sie einer der besten Zaubertrankmeister sind, die ich kenne, aber sie beeidigen die meisten Menschen schrecklich. " Harry wartete auf Snapes Reaktion, als nicht passierte redete er weiter. „Ich weiss das sie überrascht sind, Neville in ihren NEWT´s Unterricht zu sehen und sie ihn wahrscheinlich nicht anders behandelt, wie sie es mit mir getan haben. Aber ich muss zugeben, das Neville die Tränke noch besser brauen kann, als ich es kann. Er ist in Kräuterkunde wirklich gut. Sie haben einen Schüler in ihren Händen, der einmal ein Zaubertrankmeister werden kann. Wenn sie Nevilles Interesse wecken, würden sie Überrascht sein, was er für ein Talent er hat. Übrigen hat Neville den Pepper-Up-Trank gebraut, den sie kontrolliert haben."

Snape sah ihn wie betäubt an. Neville war der schlechteste Schüler, in der Geschichte der Zaubertränke gewesen und Harry war auch nicht viel besser. Wie hatten sie das gemacht? Behinderte er wirklich ihr lernen? War seine Feindschaft zu den Gryffindor und zu Potter wirklich schlimm, das sie sein Urteil beeinflusste? Snape murmelte ein Auf Wiedersehen und verließ den Krankenflügel.


	18. Chapter 18

**Harry Potter und seine Familie**

**Kapitel 18**

Neville rannte in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Frühstück war gerade zuenden und sie meisten wollten ihre Feiertage genießen. Eine beschlossen das sie an der Schneeballschlacht teilnehmen wollte, die sie für Mittag geplant hatten.

„Harry, Hermine, Professor Snape möchte uns in seinem Büro sehen." Neville atmete schwer. Er was den ganze Weg, von der Großen Halle gerannt.

Harry und Hermine sahen sich verwirrt an und zuckten mit den Schultern. Sie standen auf und folgten Neville aus den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Professor Snape wartete auf sie. Er sah die Schüler einige Minuten an. Potter hatte wahrscheinlich mit seinen Trankfähigkeiten geprahlt, aber er musste zugeben, das die Tränke die er kontrolliert hatte, alle richtig waren.

„Wenn sie ihre Logista und Hartua Tränke richtig brauen können, werde ich ihren Versuch überwachen, den Dominica Tank zu brauen."

Harry und Hermine sahen sich an, dann ihr „Wenn sie dabeisitzen und nur zusehen, denn ja."

„Angst, das ich etwas manipuliere?" spottete Snape.

„Nein. Ich möchte nur sicherstellen, das sie mitbekommen das wir die Tränke selber brauen und uns nicht gegenseitig helfen." _Auch das sie über unsere Schulter sehen und blöde Kommentare geben, _dachte Harry.

Snape setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. „Sie können die Zutaten aus dem Vorratsraum nehmen. Beginnen sie, wenn sie ihre Bücher geholt haben."

„Die brauchen wir nicht," sagte das Trio.

Die drei holten ihre Zutaten und fingen an zu brauen. Professor Snape beobachtete die drei, von einem nahegelegenen Stuhl aus. Hermine begann mit dem Logista Trank und die Jung mit dem Hartua Trank.

Drei Stunden später, waren die etwas müden Schüler fertig. Nevilles Trank sah am besten aus, aber die beiden anderen waren auch nicht schlecht.

Snape kontrollierte sie und musste zugeben, das sie ausgezeichnet waren.

„Ich frage mich, ob sie Interesse habe, mehr Tränke zu brauen. Ich habe entschieden, einige Schüler mit besonderen Fähigkeiten, extra Unterricht zu geben." Snape beachtete sie nicht, aber mindestes starrte er sich nicht wie sonst an.

„Ich würde mich freuen, mehr zu lernen." Hermine nickte mit dem Kopf. Harry und Neville sahen sich an. Sie konnten sich nicht vorstellen, das sie mehr Zeit mit Snape verbringen sollten, als nötig war.

„Meine Zeit ist wertvoll und ich will sie nicht vergeuden, aber ich könnte ihnen einige Fortgeschrittene NEWT´s Tränke beibringen. Sie sind nicht unwissend."

Diesmal war das Lob von Snape gekommen. Harry wären weniger Überrascht gewesen, wenn er ihn auch noch in den Arm genommen hätte.

„Ich bin bereit dazu. Es gibt noch viel mehr, was ich lernen könnte." Snape machte bei der Antwort ein überraschtes Gesicht, das diese von Harry kam. Harry lächelte Neville an. Neville sah missmutig drein, aber wenn Harry und Hermine da sein würden, wäre er wenigstens nicht allein. Neville nickte zustimmend, mit seinem Kopf.

„Ich werde mit dem Schulleiter reden und wenn er es genehmigt, werde ich eine Zeit festlegen. Ich denke das auch noch ein oder zwei weiter Teilnehmen."

„Professor Dumbledore weiss noch nichts davon?" fragte Neville. Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah zu Hermine.

Bevor Hermine fragen konnte, wer die beiden anderen waren, beantwortete Snape die noch unausgesprochene Frage. „Padma Patil und Antony Goldstein, sind die anderen beiden."

Die drei Teenager säuberten ihren Arbeitsplatz und verpackten ihre Tränke. Snape würde sie für den Gebrauch wegpacken. Hermine und Neville, verließen gefolgt von Harry das Klassenzimmer. Snape rief seinen Namen, als er an der Tür war. Harry drehte sich und sah ihn an. „Ich nehme an, ds sie sich fragen, wie ich davon profitiere?"

„Dies Frage hatte ich auch schon in meinen Gedanken."

„Ich liebe es, Tränke zu brauen. Die Tatsache ist... das sie Talent in Tränke haben und ich ... ich könnte falsch gedacht haben.. in der Sache das sie arrogant sind... ich versuche zu sagen... ich habe nicht erwartet, das... das sie das Talent haben... das sie nicht ihr Vater sind." Harry versuchte die sehr stotternde Aussage hinzunehmen. Snape versuchte, die Sache wieder gerade zu biegen. Er versuchte nicht sein Freund zu werden, aber er versuchte seinen Fehler in der Beurteilung über den Menschen Harry berichtigen. Er hatte verstanden das es seine Handlungen waren, die Harry und Neville, bei der Arbeit beeinträchtigten. _OH Merlin, _dachte Harry, _Snape möchte uns unterrichten. _

„Ich bin nicht mein Vater. Ich weis das es ihnen schwer fällt meinen Vater nicht zu sehen, wenn sie mich ansehen, aber mein Großvater hat auch großen Einfluss auf mich." Harry lächelte und ließ einen verwirrten Tränkelehrer zurück.

Nach dem Essen machte sich Harry auf den Weg in die Räume seiner Großeltern. Er würde die Nacht aber in Gemeinschaftsraum,. Mit seinen Freunden verbringen. Er würden merkwürdig sein, wenn Harry nicht dort wäre und die Geschenke seine Freunde öffnen würde. Seine Großeltern erwarteten ihn, am Weihnachte morgen nach den Frühstück, damit er seine Geschenke öffnete.

Mrs. Und Mr.Weasley würden Nachmittagskommen. Remus entschied auch zukommen. Sie würden mit ihnen und den Weasleykindern, ausgenommen Percy, zu Abend essen. Harry und Hermine waren auch eingeladen.

Harry wurde ein Glas Wein erlaubt, wen er langsam trank. Er nagte an einem Keks und als es elf war, fragte Albus ihn, was er sich zu Weihnachten wünschte.

Aber den Weihnachtabend verbrachte Harry mit seinen Großeltern, bis eine Stunde vor Mitternacht. Sie hatten eine schöne Zeit. Minerva schlug ihn wieder einige male in Schach. Albus versuchte Harry beizustehen, aber ihn wurde gesagte das er der schlechteste Schachpartner überhaupt war. Harry lachte, aber Albus erklärte ihn, das er seine Frau in den letzten fünfzig Jahren nicht geschlagen hatte.

Harry wurde ein Glas Wein erlabt, das er langsam trank. Um elf Uhr fragte Albus ihn, was er sich zu Weihnachten wünschte.

Harry lächelte wehmütig. Alles was er sich wünschte war, das der Krieg endlich endete und er überlebte, so das er endlich öffentlich mit seinen Großeltern auftreten konnte und er eine richtig Familie hatte. Er war stolz auf seine Familie. Albus lächelte ihn an, aber sein funkeln in den Augen verdunkelte sich etwas. Harry erklärte ihn, das er nie jemanden ohne Erlaubnis, von ihre Familienverhältnissen erklären würde. Es war viel zu gefährlich und besonders nachdem sie wussten, was mit seiner Mutter geschehen war.

Harry wünschte ihn eine frohe Weihnacht und Gute Nacht. Er würde sie nach dem Frühstück wiedersehen.

Weihnachtsmorgen war Geschenkejagt. Am Fuße seines Bettes, waren die Geschenke der Weasleys, seinen Freunden und Mitgliedern. Harry packte den Weasleypullover zuerst aus. Er zog ihn sofort an. Ron konnte nur stöhnen, aber Harry liebte diese Pullover einfach. Er packte noch eine Quidditch Ausrüstung, Bücher, Süßigkeiten und einige Spiee aus, bevor er sich für den Tag anzog.

Das Frühstück war eine lebhafte Sache, das fast ale Schüler hier geblieben waren, aber sie gingen von Tisch zu Tisch, um sich mit ihren Freunden zu Essen und zu plaudern.

Harry öffnete die Geschenke seiner Großeltern. Sie hatten ihn mal wieder viel zu viel gekauft, aber Harry packte sie glücklich aus und seine Großeltern sahen ihn zu.

Molly Weasley war schon eine gute Köchin, aber die Hauselfen hatte sich mal wieder selbst mit ihren Weihnachtsessen übertroffen. Es gab viel Unterhaltung und Gelächter am Tisch. Die Zwilling erzählten von einigen ihre neuen Erfindungen und ihren Effekten. Bill und Charlie erzählten Ron und Harry einiges, während Mr.Weasley sicherstellte, das seine Frau nicht davon mitbekam. Hermine und Ginny unterhielten sich mit Tonks während Albus, Minerva, Remus, Kingsley und Alastor sich am Ende des Tisches unterhielten.

Fred oder möglicherweise auch Gorge, stand auf und schlug an sein Glas. „Darf ich eure Aufmerksamkeit bitte haben." Jeder stoppte die Unterhaltung und sah den Zwilling an. „Ich wollte nur sagen das George und ich, uns geehrt fühlen solch eine Tag zu erleben und wir Hoffen das alle von uns, dies nächstes Jahr wiederholen können. Auf eine neue Weihnahttradition.!"

„Frohe Weihnachten!" sage jeder.

Bills stand auf. „Ich fühle mich geehrt, jeden hier kennen lernen zu dürfen. Frohe Weihnachten!"

Harry stand auf. „Es ist jetzt einige Jahr her, das ich mein erstes richtige Weihnachtsgeschenk bekommen habe. Das war der Pullover von Mrs.Weasley. Ich weis das es für ihre Kinder normal ist und sie dadurch manchmal in Verlegenheit gebracht werden, aber ich freue mich jedes Jahr darauf. Meine Weasleypullover, sind ein Teil von etwas. Ich habe eine Familie, die ich mir immer wünschte. Jetzt sehe ich hier am Tisch, meine Elter /Es sah zu Mr. Und Mrs.Weasley.) , Geschwister (Er sah die Weasley Kinder an), Onkel und Tanten (er betrachtete Tonks Remus und die anderen Erwachsenen). Ich denke das jeder hier, ein Teil meiner Familie ist. Meine Eltern wurden mir genommen, als ich klein war und ich glaube das jeder von euch in einer noch größeren Gefahr ist, weil ich mich kennt. Ich mag keine Geheimnisse und möchte meine Liede mit der ganzen Welt teilen, aber das geht nicht. Wir lachen, weinen und kämpfen zusammen, aber wir kümmern uns auch einander und helfen uns gegenseitig. Ich weiß das ich glücklich bin."

Albus Dumbledore stand auf. „Ich muss sagen, das jeder hier wirklich reich ist. Dieser Raum ist mit Liede gefüllt. Ich muss zugeben, das ich ein bisschen reicher bin, als die anderen hier. Ich habe noch ein Geschenk, das ich vergeben möchte. Ich wünschte das ich das Geschenk, schon vor Jahren vergeben haben könnte. Gestern Abend, habe ich Harry gefargt, war es sich zu Weihnachten wünschte. Selbst verständlich die Niederlage von Voldemort, aber mehr noch eine Familie. Eine Familie, die er öffentlich bestätigen kann. Ich bi froh, das ich sie in allen hier finden kann. Ihr habt aus den kleinen Jungen, einen stattlichen jungen Mann gemacht, auf den wir stolz sein können. Das ist den Geschenk Harry. Was ich euch jetzt sage, darf unter keinen umständen und zu niemanden wiederholt werden."

Albus sah jedem in Raum, tief in die Augen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab du legte einen Zauber über den Raum. Er betrachtete Minerva, sie stand auf und trat an seine Seite. „"Vor fast fünfzig Jahren, haben Minerva und ich geheiratet." Ein keuchen war im Zimmer zu hören.

„Zehn Jahre später wurde Minerva schwanger. Wir waren überrascht, aber glücklich. Uns wurde damals gesagte, das unser Baby gestorben sein, aber es wurde in Wirklichkeit gestohlen. Wie, haben wir von einige Tagen erfahren. Meine vielen Feinde, haben Minerva und mich gezwungen unser Verhältnis geheim zuhalten. Es ist manchmal schwer, aber ich möchte das ihr es jetzt erfahrt. Ich habe einen fehle gemacht, das nicht gut zu machen ist, aber ich kann Harry das geben, was er sich wünscht. Ich möchte , das ich meine Enkel trefft, Harry Potter."

Eine Explosion von Fragen brachen los. Molly umarmt Minerva. Bill schüttelte Harry Hand und schlug ihn gleichzeitig freundschaftlich auf den Rücken. Hermine und Ginny weinten. Ron und die Zwillinge sangen vor Freude. Remus hatte sich an seinen Wein verschlugt und Kingsley klopfte auf seinem Rücken. Er war das reinst Chaos. Schließlich nach einige mehr Unruhe und fragen, schrie Harry das sie ruhig sein sollte.

„Ich habe Dobby gebeten, ein Foto zu machen. Mein erste Familienfoto." Dobby erschien mit einem knall. Albus Minerva und Harry standen am Kamin. Harry seufzte. „Ich möchte meine ganze Familie, auf den Bild haben."

Die Zwillinge sprangen auf, zogen Bill und Charlie mit sich. Alle andern stellten sich auf zu ihnen und Dobby machte ein Foto.

Fred und Gorge hatte eines ihrer Feuerwerke mitgebracht und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum See hinunter. Die Kleine Gruppe sah den Feuerzeug zu. Er war das beste seit Jahren. Arthur nah Molly fest in die Arme. Harry sah, wie Ron Hermine flüchtig beobachtete. Alus hatte einen Arm um Harrys Schulter gelegte und den anderen um Minerva. Er war wirklich der reichste Mann der Welt.

ENDE

_So ich hoffe das euch die Geschichte gefallen hat. den leider ist sie hier zu ende. Was danach kommt weiß ich noch nicht. _

_bis dann euer Bärchen._


End file.
